Fullmetal Soul
by Son-Luffy
Summary: My friends and I are sent to Amestris in an Experiment gone wrong. Rated T for violence and maybe language.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Read my other Soul Eater story before this! This takes place as Ed visits to have his arm replaced. And to prevent confusion the OC Al will be called Alistair.**

**DWMA Laboratory, Derick**

"Are you ready?" Free's voice said over the speaker.

"Yes!" All of us said.

We had volunteered to test out a new way of fast travel around the world ever since the whole Whitestar incident. It used Free's dimensional magic eye to teleport our forces quickly. Now we were about to test it for real.

"Alright now brace yourself!" He said and a green box appeared around us filled with numbers.

A number of rolls of paper flew around the room setting the coordinates. Free suddenly sat up and yelled something before everything disappeared in a flash of light.

**Resembol, Edward Elric**

I was sitting on the front porch of the Rockbell house when I saw a huge ball of light appear over our old house. When I could see again a few humanoid shapes falling out of the air.

I sat up and yelled for Alphonse to follow me. We ran down the road to the ashes and found a strange group of teenagers scattered around the house. Two were on the road one was in the chimney holding a gold gun and two more were in the center.

The two in the middle were in trouble. A tall kid with sandy hair had a beam through his shoulder and the other was about to be crushed by a falling block of wood. I clapped my hands together and touched the ground. Instantly a wall of earth appeared between the guy and the wood. I jumped into the house and yanked the beam out of the guys shoulder.

I could see the inside of his arm and I saw that most of his upper arm was gone, pushed out by the beam. I made a quick decision and ripped the arm off then wrapped some cloth around the shoulder. I tossed him to Al and told him to take the kid to Winry and Pinako they would keep him alive even if I couldn't.

As Al disappeared down the road I went around and picked up the other people around the house. I set them under the tree nearby and waited for the to wake up.

Almost an hour later the guy who had almost been crushed woke up and started freaking out.

"Wha-? Where's Derick?!" He started yelling.

"Calm down your other friend is being treated for an injury he received while he was unconscious. While we wait for your friends to wake up why don't you tell me where you guys are from?" I said.

"Sure..." He proceeded to tell me about a place called the DWMA and a guy named Whitestar. He also told me his name was Alistair. Finally he told me about the experiment that had sent them here.

"Are you sure you didn't bump your head? I've never heard of a 'Kishinn' or any place called the DWMA. And I've never heard or seen anyone turn into a weapon." I told him.

"Well to prove I'm not making this up..." He said then turned into a black katana.

I grabbed the hilt and found that it seemed to weigh a few tons. I tried lifting it and failed.

"Our souls aren't compatible that's why you can't lift me." I heard Alistair's voice say in my mind.

I let go of the sword and sat down as he turned back to a human. Just then a loud boom came from Winry's house and I turned to see Al flying out of the window.

"What the...?" I said in shock.

"That would be Derick. He can be sliced open and keep going but a needle scares him more than death." Alistair said scratching his head.

"Well Pinako will get him down or Winry will with a wrench." I told him.

"I'd hate to be him right now." We said at the same time.

**Derick, Rockbell household**

The tiny lady was still trying to stick a needle into the stump of my left arm even though I had punched the armored guy out the window.

I was about to play my trump card and extended a scythe blade from the stump... Right as the blonde girl nailed me in the head with a wrench.

I fell over dazed and the lady stuck the needle into my arm. I stopped struggling and just let them go ahead. Now that the needle was in there was no point in panicking.

I fell asleep after a while and when I woke up everyone was sitting around the room. Almost everyone was asleep except Alistair who was rocking his chair and staring out the window. I sat up awkwardly without my left arm. It was numbed so I didn't feel anything but it still felt weird.

Alistair got up and drug his chair over to talk to me quietly.

"Ok, one why is my arm gone? Two where are we? And three why is there a walking empty suit of armor?" I asked him.

"Your arm was missing most of its upper bones so Edward ripped it off to free you. Where somewhere called Amestris in another world. And finally... Well you can ask Ed and Al about the armor." He told me.

"I'll tell you." The armor said.

Alphonse told me about how he and his brother had tried to bring back their mother and what it had cost them. He also told me about automail which drew my interest. When he saw my excited look he told me the after effects and how painful the process was.

"I still want to do it! I can't fight as well without both arms and a mechanical one might be much stronger than my original!" I told them.

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked me.

"Yes!" I said determinedly.

"Alright I won't stop you but Raigina is going to kill you when we get back." Alistair said smugly.

That made me depressed. She was going to kill me no matter what.

**Death Room DTK**

"Kid if you don't tell us where our kids are I'm going to strangle you!" Maka yelled at me.

Raigina and Elsye were glaring at me. Tsubaki was running in circles. Liz just had a dark aura hanging over her and was glaring at me as well.

"I can't tell you unless Truth tells me I can!" I yelled back at her.

"Why not? You're a god to so act like it!" She yelled.

"Go ahead Death." A voice behind me said.

I turned to see truth within the mirror behind me smiling like only he could.

"Alright. The kids have been sent to a place where a form of science/magic still exists known as alchemy..." I told them all about Amestris and the land that the kids were in and the story of the Elric brothers. I also told them about Derick's arm.

"WHAT?!" Raigina and Maka yelled. The others just had shocked expressions.

"I assume that you want to help them?" Truth asked.

"YES!" We all yelled.

"Very well I shall send four of you to Resembol to assist them." He said.

He snapped his fingers and Raigina and Elsye disappeared. Next Angela and Emily vanished.

I leaped through the mirror and grabbed truth.

"You had no right to send those children there!" I yelled.

"I know what I'm doing Death. The young generation needs to stand on its own two feet. Trust me." He said.

"Very well." I agreed.

I stepped back out of the mirror and was immediately Maka chopped.

"Weakling! Don't just give in!" Maka yelled.

**Resembol, Rockbell operating room Derick**

Alistair Kevyn and Michael were holding me down so that I wouldn't release scythes when the pain hit. Granny Rockbell was just fastening the metal to my shoulder and I was bracing myself for it.

The pain suddenly hit and I clenched my teeth before releasing a scream.

**Raigina**

Elsye Angela Emily and I had landed in a heap outside a burned house under a tree. We got up and looked around. There were fields everywhere with a few houses scattered around. The nearest one had a sign out front that said "Rockbell Automail" so we assumed that was the house we were looking for. Derick screaming in pain made it a dead giveaway.

When we got closer we found Andrew and Kayla on the front steps trying to drown out the noise. They didn't notice us until I tapped them on the shoulder.

Andrew grew even paler than normal and fainted while Kayla leaped up and gave me a hug. I wanted to go right in but Kayla refused until the operation was over. In the meantime we chatted and sparred with Ange and Emily.

After two hours the sun was beginning to set and Kayla allowed us inside. Derick was passed out on a bloody cot and a complex mechanical mechanism wrapped around his left shoulder. The others were standing around a map discussing plans with a short blonde kid.

"Hey guys who's the pipsq-" I blocked the kids punch and zapped him with my soul. The others all freaked out that we were there.

"What the... How are you guys here?!" They yelled.

"Some guy named Truth sent us here after talking with Death." I said.

"Wait you talked with the Truth?!" The short kid yelled.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"He's the one who took my limbs and my brother's body! I need to see him to get them back!" He told me.

"Then you must be Edward Elric! Death and Truth told us about you." I told him.

"Dammit he even keeps tabs on us." Ed said crying.

**Derick, recovery room**

I woke up and saw the moon through the window. It was so peaceful that I forgot about the pain for a minute. Then it all came back and I started coughing up blood.

Once I recovered I saw someone standing next to the bed. I looked up and saw Raigina's face.

I was about to yell when she clamped her hand over my mouth. She shook her head then pointed at the wall where Alistair was sleeping. She quietly and briefly explained what had happened and told me she would explain everything in the morning.

When I woke up again I was alone in the room and I could hear everyone outside. I picked up the crutch next to the bed and limped out the door. I made it to a chair before anyone noticed me and Winry threw a wrench at me.

I got pinned to the wall and coughed up blood. Winry and Rai dragged me back to the recovery room and put me on the bed. I was told not to get up for at least two days and that I couldn't eat much of anything for even longer.

I had something that I had to try so I immediately transformed into a scythe to make sure it wouldn't damage the automail. Rai caught me and spun me around. Nothing was wrong so I changed back to face a shocked Winry.

"What you can do that?!" She yelled.

"I've been waiting to see one of you change like that. But I didn't know how to ask..."

"Well I just had to check to see if it affected the automail. It doesn't appear to do anything so I guess its okay." I told her.

"You still need to rest. After you did that you look really pale so we'll leave you alone." Winry said.

After they left I sat looking out the window at the blue sky and promising that I would be up and around as soon as I possibly could.

**Next day**

"What your gonna be leaving with the brothers?!" I asked.

"Yeah and you and Rai are staying here until you are in fighting condition again." Alistair said.

"I guess that makes sense if you guys are out there you can learn about this world and maybe find a way to get us home." I admitted.

Two days later we were standing in the train platform saying goodbye.

As the train rolled away I knew I had to get better soon otherwise I wouldn't be able to help send us back. Rai and I turned to head back to the Rockbell house when I saw light reflecting off a window. I suddenly had an idea. I walked over and breathed to make a cloud then wrote 42-42-564. The window dinged and I found myself staring at Lord Deaths back.

"Lord Death!" I yelled.

He turned and stared at me open mouthed.

**Yeah this wasn't a good start but it will get better I promise!**


	2. Laboratory 5

**This is going to be a loooooooong story so I would love to have a review from ****ANYONE ****who reads this. I own nothing. If I don't specify anything then assume it is the same as the Manga or Brotherhood.**

**Mike, Train to Central**

"So Ed why are you so eager to get to Central?" I asked.

"We met a former state alchemist who had notes on the philosopher's stone. There are copies of those in a library in Central." He said excitedly.

"Why do you two want this stone so much?" Alistair asked looking over the seat.

"If you have the stone you can ignore the law of equivalent exchange. Which means we can get Al his old body back without sacrificing anything!" Ed yelled.

"Oh." Alistair said.

A few hours later we arrived and all of us were amazed at how big the city was. When we were getting off the train I suddenly heard someone yell

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

I turned to see a huge muscled guy squashing Ed in a bear hug. It was so comical that we all burst out laughing.

"Why are you here? I thought that you had something in central that you needed to do right away?!" Ed said prying himself away.

"I have been reassigned to guard you once again! Scar is still on the loose!" He said flexing his muscles.

"Hmm Edward, who are these people?" He asked.

"Uh ill explain that later. By the way guys this is Major Alex Louise Armstrong." Ed said.

The Major led us to a Hotel and covered the expense of getting rooms for all of us. He also informed the Elric's of some bad news.

"The Library that housed Dr. Marcohs notes burned down just a few days ago."

Ed immediatley punched the table. Al sat there devoid of any emotion as usual.

"Dammit! We were so close to!" Ed was yelling.

I didn't really get what was going on but I realized that Ed was upset about something.

"Don't you guys keep records of all the stuff that was written down in these libraries?" I asked.

"No the libraries are secure so no other copies of the notes exist." Major Armstrong said.

"Uh excuse me..." A lady in military uniform poked her head into the room.

"I know someone who might be able to help..."

A few hours later we were in front of an unlocked apartment door. Alistair opened the door and we looked inside. It was like a library crossed with a creepy warehouse.

Books were stacked to the ceiling in stacks that were in danger of tipping over and falling on top of us.

"So who wants to go in first?" Ed asked.

Alistair led the way and we each followed eyeing the unstable piles.

After a few minutes Al yelled "someone's under there!" and ran over to a pile with a hand sticking out.

We all rushed over and helped to dig out the person. After we dug her out the girl introduced herself as Cheska and she wrote down all the notes Doctor Marcoh had stashed away in the library.

When the brothers got the books they didn't seem all that surprised that they were cookbooks.

"Uh Ed these are cookbooks note research notes." I pointed out just to make sure.

"I know. Most Alchemists encode their notes so that no one else can read them. We just have to break that code!" He said determinedly.

"Thanks Cheska. Lt. Ross take this down to the bank and give this amount to Cheska from my research funds." Ed said giving the Lt. What appeared to be a check.

Judging from the shocked expressions on their faces it must have been a lot but I didn't get to see the amount because each of us had picked up a stack of notes and were carrying them back to the Hotel room.

Ed and Al had a separate room, the girls had a room and the rest of the guys had a room. We spent the next ten days wandering around exploring Central. Andrew and I bought pistols to carry along with our knives so we could have a back up weapon.

Alistair and Elsye just seemed to disappear together and then show up late at the hotel. Kevyn and Kayla were looking into the on goings of the world and trying to see if anyone else had randomly appeared. Angela and Em were training outside the city and they went after small criminals around the city.

After the tenth day we found Ed and Al brooding over something.

"What's wrong can't crack the code?" I joked.

"Oh no. We cracked it but there's no way we can make one!" Ed said punching the table.

"Why?" I asked nervous.

"The main ingredients are human souls!" Ed said.

I saw he was crying. Using human souls to make something was horrid in both worlds. Those who ate them in our world became gods of chaos. Those who used them here must be sick.

A few minutes later the major came in to find us still pondering what we had just been told.

"What's wrong Edward you all look like you've seen a ghost?" He asked.

Ed explained the situation to Armstrong.

"This is horrible! If the military knows about this, what other secrets might they be keeping?" The major said lost in thought.

I could see Ed was thinking about something but before I could ask him about it Armstrong pushed everyone but the Elrics into the hall.

"What the..?" Alistair yelled as the door was slammed in his face.

We tried to listen through the door but we couldn't hear anything until Armstrong yelled at Ed about not going somewhere. The door opened and the Major came out holding a rolled up paper.

"What was that about?" We all asked.

"Later!" Ed said holding a finger to his lip.

**Later, Alistair**

We were sneaking out while the girls covered us by keeping Ed and Al's guards busy.

We were going to an "abandoned building" known as the 5th Laboratory. That was where the Marcoh guy had done his research and the best place to search for anything not in his notes.

When we got to the wall outside the building we helped Al over then climbed over after him landing in an empty courtyard.

"Damn it's locked!" Ed said trying the door.

We couldn't break the door or change it with alchemy without alerting the guard so Ed squeezed into an air vent and he clipped me in sword form to his back.

He crawled for a while until a vent led directly below us. He jumped down and I changed back to human. We walked around trying to find the door but we only ended up in a large room with a big alchemy circle on the floor.

I noticed that it was pretty simple compared to some of the ones I had seen but something else caught my attention.

A red suit of armor stood on the other side of the room staring at us. There was no stand so I assumed that it had someone inside of it. I tried something that I had only seen Derick and my mother do.

I focused and my sword form appeared in my hand.

The person in the armor seemed surprised as they drew a sword as well. Ed clapped then changed his automail arm into a pointed blade.

"Who are you?" Ed demanded.

"I am the guardian of this place. Now why are you here runt?" The person said.

His voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. Ed launched himself at the man.

"Who'd you call a super small ultimate runt?!" Ed yelled as he kicked the man in the shoulder.

I was surprised that it made a hollow echoing sound. I rushed him as Ed leaped back and our swords stopped with a clang.

"Be careful! He's an empty suit of armor like Al!" Ed yelled behind me.

"Ha so you know someone else like us? Well you'll never leave this place alive so it doesn't matter." The armor said laughing.

Now I knew why his voice sounded familiar. He made the same echo when he talked like Al did.

I rushed at him and we clashed swords. I could tell that he wasn't a pushover with a blade but he definitely hadn't faced a real opponent in a long time.

But I wasn't exactly used to fighting with a sword so it was a pretty fair fight.

I lunged at him and we crossed blades once again with my weight pushing him back. Ed rushed in and knocked the helmet off the armor.

As it flew away I saw a seal within it that looked like the one on Al's armor. The armor fell back and the helmet glared at us.

"So will you tell me everything you know about this place?" Ed said picking up the helmet by the plume.

"No, you see the mass murder Slicer as we were called was a team of two brothers and one suit of armor doesn't mean one soul..." The helmet said.

I quickly turned to see the body of the armor fly past me and jam its blade into Ed's arm.

He dropped the helmet and tried to raise his arm but it only shivered. I changed my weapon. The sword became two scythes attached to my wrists with chains.

I threw the blades and caught the body's arm as it prepared to finish Ed off. It turned and I saw a second seal in the same place as Al's. I pulled the arm back towards me and the whole body came flying towards me.

When it got to me I kicked it into the air and changed weapons again. This time into a deadly black star shaped shuriken.

I threw and cut the body just above the waist. The star shredded through the armor and it fell back to the ground and tried to move towards me.

"I never thought I would see the day when we would lose a fight like this." The helmet said.

"You probably would have won against most anybody else if they weren't me or someone like me." I said.

"Now will you tell us what you know about this place?" Ed said still trying to get his arm to move.

"Very well but only if you finish us off after I tell to-" the helmet said but was cut off as a black spike lanced through his seal.

"Now now, 48 we can't have you telling all our secrets." A female voice said from the darkness.

"Brother!" The body screamed.

"Now Fullmetal alchemist I think it's time for you to leave." The woman said emerging from the darkness.

**Mike** **outside**

I am fighting a moron was all I could think.

This guy was just like Al and he freaked out when Al showed him that he was just a suit of armor.

Kevyn was messing around with him by kicking him back every time that the idiot tried to hit him with his cleaver.

We were just killing time until the old lab started to blow up. All of a sudden the entire building started exploding and we all got serious.

The armor guy escaped but we were all preoccupied with making sure Ed and Alistair were safe.

I saw a guy with spiky black hair carrying Ed but Alistair was nowhere in sight. The palm tree haired guy dropped Ed off and ran away before we could ask where Alistair was.

I was about to rush in when Kevyn and Andrew grabbed me.

"You idiot if he's alive right now then he'll make it out!" Kevyn yelled.

We all ran away from the lab and got away from the explosion. I kept watching for any sign of Alistair but I didn't see anything.

After the Explosions finished I ran over to the remains of the building and started yelling his name.

At first there was no response then I heard a faint groaning sound under the rubble.

I started tossing the rocks away and found Alistair using a piece of broken armor to hold up a large piece of rock. He tossed the rock aside and started yelling at the armor like a crazy man.

"Slicer wake up!" He kept shouting over and over.

I saw a seal on the neck that had been wiped away by the falling rocks.

I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

Alistair got a sad look on his face and picked up the sword and sheath next to the armor.

"He saved me but I couldn't save him. How does that work out?" Alistair said.

As he tried to stand up he stumbled. I checked his leg and found it stained with blood. I called Kevyn over and together we carried him back to the hotel.

"What happened?!" Elsye and LT. Ross yelled at us.

Elsye treated Alistair's leg as best she could but her experience was a little under par for this type of injury.

"They're going to need to go to the hospital. Ed has a few broken ribs and Alistair has a fractured leg." Elsye said.

**Raigina, Rockbell house**

"No! You have to make sure the motor functions are attached to the nerves connectors before you add the covering!" Pinako yelled at me.

"Sorry!" I said.

Pinako had agreed to teach me how to at least repair automail so that I could fix up Derick's arm if it ever got busted up.

After my conversation with Lord Death we had agreed that Truth wouldn't be sending us back until we did something here. But even Death had no idea what that was.

So in the meantime I had taken to learning how to fix Automail for when we went back.

Derick was doing chores for the Rockbells and hung out with Den quite a bit.

Winry kept telling him not to overexert himself but her warnings were wasted. Derick was determined to recover as soon as possible and he was training his muscles back into fighting level for his standards.

I could see that he was in pain though. He was acting as if he was fine but his soul was in turmoil. It was reeling and it almost appeared to be screaming silently.

He went down to the river often under the excuse that he was trying to relax his mind and work on using his new arm but I knew the truth. His pain was driving his madness over the edge. He went to the river to let out the insanity. I had followed him once and found him letting his madness out and slicing up trees with his hand.

It seemed to be working because his soul seemed to grow a bit calmer every time he went to the river.

When he wasn't doing chores of at the river he worked out or experimented with the black blood. So far he'd made a form of armor that looked like a long black trench coat.

I looked up from the arm I had been working on and found myself wondering how the others were doing...

**So yeah any input would be great. Thanks for Reading.**


	3. That awkward moment

**I own nothing.**

**Alistair** **hospital**

This sucked. I was in a cast and not allowed to leave because I might damage my leg.

Elsye stayed with me most of the time but even she left occasionally to go get fresh air.

Then there was Hughes. If I had to here one more rant about how cute his daughter was I swear someone was going to get hurt...

Ed at least was allowed out of the room. I was going nuts trying to figure out a way to get of here.

I eventually caught a break when I convinced Elsye to carry me around for a few hours. She strapped me as a ninja blade to her arm. I finally got to get out of the hospital and spend the day with her.

When we got back Winry had arrived and was working on Ed's arm.

"Hey Ed." I waved as we walked in.

"Oh Elsye! Rai says hi!" Winry said unintentionally rhyming.

"How's Dericks recovery?" I asked.

"He's fine. He spends a lot of time alone but he's recovering pretty quickly." She told us.

After that Winry spent another hour on Ed's arm then informed us that it was back in top shape. After she left Al and Mike ran into the room.

"Brother! Look good! President King Bradley is coming here!" Al yelled.

"WHAT?!" Ed yelled.

I just thought what? Before the door opened and in came in a tall guy with black hair and an eye patch.

"Hello Fullmetal! I hope your recovering fine. I brought you a melon. Do you like melons?" He said handing Ed a large melon.

Ed just looked shocked then took the melon. He began asking questions and I lost track of their conversation but I had a strange feeling.

I looked at all the souls nearby and saw Bradley's. It was red like a kishins but it had a strange mark on it. The mark was three triangles forming a larger triangle surrounded by a dragon biting its tail.

I heard the last bit of the conversation "Assume that the entire military is your enemy. Trust no one." Before Bradley's guards started to find him. He hopped out the window and strolled down the sidewalk.

"One question. Who was that?" I asked.

"The leader of Amestris." Ed said.

I decided not to tell them about what I had seen.

**Envy** **below** **central**

"Father you saw those kids with the Elrics. What do you think?" I asked.

"I find them interesting. Bring one of them to me." Father said.

Those of us present Pride, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony and I nodded and left thinking how to capture one of these new interesting humans.

**Angela**, **Central** **train** **station**

"Why are we going so far away from the city?" I asked.

"Al and I need to meet with our teacher. She might know something about the philosopher's stone. That is if she doesn't kill us first..." Ed said depressed.

"Okay just get on the train. We have a stop in Rush valley before we get to Dublith." I said pushing him onto the train.

On the train we took up most of the car and it was a slow day for travel so we had the entire car to ourselves.

"So why are you guys so scared of your teacher?" Alistair asked.

Ed just lowered his head and mumbled something under his breath. We all had the sense not to ask again.

When the Rush valley station came into sight Winry was close to bursting with excitement. She started pacing the car mumbling to herself about all the new equipment she could buy.

I was talking to Emily and we had decided to stay with Winry instead of meeting the brothers traumatizing teacher. We all hopped off at the station and followed Winry who was running from shop to shop.

I noticed that a lot of people were staring at us or more accurately Ed.

One of the shopkeepers ran up and started listing off facts about Ed's Automail like the material and other stuff that I couldn't make out. Others started to come up and a big mob surrounded him and when they left Ed was on the ground dazed and in nothing but his underwear.

"This is why I hate automail freaks!" Ed yelled flailing his arms.

Ed started putting his clothes on then stopped and checked himself over.

"MY WATCH IS GONE!" He yelled.

"So it's just a watch. Get a new one." Alistair said.

"NO! WITHOUT WE'RE BROKE AND I HAVE NO INFLUENCE IN THE MILITARY!" Ed yelled.

A few minutes later we all were asking around.

"Guys a pickpocket hangs out around here! Hurry to the pawn shop over there!" Elsye yelled pointing to the other side of town.

We all started running to get to the shop as fast as we could. I found myself racing Mike. I was kind of surprised because I had never seen him running or fighting as he tended to be a weapon most of the time.

We raced to the shop and barged in. A very tan girl was holding Ed's silver watch over the counter.

"Found you thief!" Mike and I said grinning in unison.

The girl ran past us faster than anyone I had seen in this world. I followed with Mike close behind.

Ahead of us a wall rose out of the ground blocking the path. We had the girl cornered except I tripped and smacked into the wall and mike ran into me.

The girl laughed and ran away. We tried to get up but the two of us were kind of disoriented and we just fell over. I fell on him and accidentally kissed him.

I got up quickly and backed away my face burning red.

Mike walked in the opposite direction equally embarrassed.

Kevyn

After I stopped laughing from the whole embarrassing scene between Mike and Angela I saw a few explosions a block or two over.

I rushed over to find the girl showing off an automail leg with a... Cannon?

She had blown away the cage that Al had trapped her in and was about to run away again when she suddenly stopped.

It was like something was holding her in place. I didn't see anything at first then I noticed the line attached to her shadow.

"Can someone grab her? I can't do this much longer!" Elsye yelled.

I jumped down from the rooftop and grabbed the girl while Ed made some handcuffs with Alchemy.

Elsye released control of the shadow and sat down with sweat on her forehead.

"That was the first time I've been able to use the shadows." She said.

Alistair turned back human and helped her up which was funny because his leg was still in a cast.

"Give me back my watch!" Ed demanded.

The girl smirked and stuck out her tongue. Ed was freaking out when Winry arrived and started inspecting the girl's automail legs.

"What's your name? And more importantly who made this Automail?" Winry asked disregarding Ed who was still yelling about his watch.

"My names bunny and ill lead you to the Mr. Tommy if you forget about what happened here today!" The thief said.

"Deal!" Winry said again ignoring Ed.

Alistair, Elsye Emily and Angela had stayed in the city while the rest of us followed bunny up a mountain trail hopefully leading to Mr. Tommy.

About a hundred feet below us was a shallow river and I wasn't sure this path was very sturdy so I kept watching my step.

After a few hours of twists and turns we arrived at the house. I could see smoke curling from the chimney even though it was easily 90 degrees out.

Kayla Mike Andrew and I waited outside while Ed Al and Winry went inside.

I heard Ed begging for someone to help make him taller after a few minutes and then someone saying no.

I couldn't help cracking up and I only stopped laughing when I saw lighting approaching. It started raining a few minutes later and the four of us took shelter under the porch.

The rain picked up and I looked at the flat area we were in so far it hadn't filled with any water and I hoped it would stay like that.

"The baby is coming!" Snapped me out of my thoughts.

I opened the door to find an older woman surrounded by bunny the Elrics, Winry, a man I assumed to be her husband and an old guy.

"We need a doctor! I'll ride into town and bring him back here!" The old guy yelled.

A few minutes later we were all at the remains of the bridge we had used to get here. It had been burnt by lightning.

"Dammit now I'll have to take the long way around to the city!" The old guy yelled.

"Wait I can get across!" I said.

I held out my hand and Beelzebub appeared. I hopped on and flew across the gorge.

"I'll bring the doctor back!" I yelled back to the group behind me.

**Kayla**

After Kevyn's departure we all went back to the house to find bunny running around screaming.

"She's bleeding lots of water!" Bunny kept yelling.

"Oh her water broke. That means the baby's coming." Winry said.

This statement caused everyone present to freak out.

Mike Andrew Ed and Al all started running around like bunny I followed Winry around while she mumbled.

She grabbed the big group and called Mr. Lear over.

"You four get some hot water!" She said pointing at the brothers Andrew and Mike.

"Bunny get some towels! Mr. Lear do you have any disinfectant?" Winry said putting on an apron.

"Kayla Bunny and Mr. Lear come with me! The rest of you wait out here!" Winry yelled walking through the door with us following close behind.

An hour later Bunny and I couldn't stand it anymore and went out in the hallway.

"Blood..." Bunny cried.

Blood didn't bother me but I was used to fighting wounds not this.

Everyone started celebrating that the baby had been born and the Lear's were especially happy.

Kevyn arrived a little later with the town doctor in tow.

The doctor did a check up on Mrs. Lear and the baby to make sure they were okay then congratulated Winry on her success.

Mr. Tommy was playing with his new grandson and acting so nice it was hard to imagine that he was an introvert.

"Mr. Tommy will you take Winry as your apprentice now?" Ed asked.

"Not a chance. Like I said earlier I have no need for an apprentice."

He said.

"But I could introduce you to a good teacher in town."

"Thank you." Winry said bowing.

A few hours later we were rushing for the train leaving the station. Mike Andrew Angela and Emily were going to stay with Winry in the valley while Kevyn Al Elsye and I went to Dublith to meet the Elric's teacher.

"Hurry up pipsqueak your gonna miss the train!" I shouted to Ed.

"Pipsqueak!? Why you!" With a burst of speed Ed jumped onto the train.

He turned and we waved to our friends on the platform.

**Lt. Colonel Hughes, Central**

I unrolled the map of Amestris and set it on the table praying that I was wrong.

On the map I marked the current sites where the fighting was taking place then connected them with a circle.

I stared at the map which now contained a transmutation circle around Amestris.

"This can't be who could have done all this without the military knowing...?"

I asked myself.

"Are you sure they don't know?" A feminine voice said as the door shut.

I turned and found myself face to face with...a...hooker?

"Who are you how did you get in here?" I demanded.

As she stepped closer I drew a knife and saw a tattoo on her chest. It was the same as the one Ed had described in the hospital.

"So your the woman Ed saw in the fifth lab?" I asked grinning.

"Very good colonel, to bad you won't live to celebrate your victory!" She said as her finger extended in a sharpened point.

The point hit my shoulder but I managed to hit her in the forehead with a knife.

She fell backwards and collapsed as I limped from the room holding my shoulder.

I considered using the phone lines in the office but they were probably tapped. I limped out to a phone booth in the park and gave the operator my code as he linked me to Mustang.

"Well you evaded Lust so now I'm here to finish you. You were just too clever for your own good!" A voice said behind me.

I turned to face Maria Ross with a gun pointed at my head.

"Who are you?" I asked stalling for time.

"Maria Ross sir are you okay?" The person said imitating Ross's voice perfectly.

"Maria has a mole on her left cheek!" I yelled.

"Really? How's this!" They riches their cheek and a mole appeared.

"What are you?" I asked stunned.

"I'm a homunculus. Now it's time for you to die!" They said pulling the trigger.

"Hughes what is it?" Mustang's voice came from the speaker.

The puller had pierced my heart but I could yell into the receiver.

"Don't trust the military they're going to use Amestris to make a-" I stopped as the homunculus shot again.

The receiver fell from my hands and I couldn't feel anything anymore.

I only heard the homunculus laughing before the void.

**I was so said that Hughes has to die but he has to or Mustang wouldn't ever get mad. So sad Hughes was one of my favorite characters to…**


	4. The loss

**I own nothing. Leave a review.**

**Elsye** **Dublith** **station**

"So where is your teacher's house?" I asked stretching after the train ride.

"Well I think we should go ask drug if she's feeling well today. If she isn't we can come back in a few days." Ed said walking off the platform.

We followed him to a meat shop and he stopped out front.

"Hey Edward! Long time no see!" A guy in a headband appeared out of nowhere clapping Ed on the shoulder.

"Ah Maison!" Ed said.

"You're still as short as ever I see." Maison said.

Ed grumbled something that sounded like a death threat. But before he could act on it Maison called into the shop.

"Hey Boss we have special guests!"

"Special guests?" A voice inside grumbled.

A huge guy appeared in the doorway. When I say huge I mean almost as tall as Al.

"Edward!" The man said grabbing Ed's head in a huge paw of a hand.

"You're here you've grown!" The man I assumed to be Stig said.

Ed looked like his head was being crushed.

"Who are these people?" Stig asked.

He introduced everyone and explained that Al was in the armor.

"Is teacher well today?" Ed asked.

"She's healthy but she's feeling a little ill today." Stig informed us leading the way to his house.

"Izumi are you well? The Elrics are here!" Stig called through the open window.

We stood in the front yard waiting for a response. Ed was in front of the door when someone kicked it off the hinges into his face.

"My foolish student I hear you've joined the military's dogs!" A lean black haired woman said cracking her knuckles.

"Hmm who's this?" Izumi asked looking at Al.

"Uh hi teacher it's me Alphonse." Ed said reaching for Izumi's hand.

She grabbed his hand and smashed him into the ground.

"I thought teacher wasn't feeling well today?" Ed asked still dazed from being kicked with a door.

"What are talking about I'm perfe-" Izumi began before she coughed up blood.

"Don't push yourself. Here take your medicine." Stig said holding out a small bottle.

"Oh thank you honey." Izumi said.

The four of us who had just watched all this stared as we saw Al and Ed defeated by a sick woman.

"And who are all of you?" Izumi asked us.

"Uh we're friends of those two." I offered quickly.

"Hmm to be friends with these two you would have to able to defend yourself..." Izumi said to herself.

"You with the cast come here!" She said pointing at Alistair.

"Uh sure." He said and he walked next to her.

Izumi ripped the cast off and placed her hands on Alistair's leg.

"Hmm stress fracture in multiple places. What were you doing trying to hold up a building?" Izumi laughed.

"Umm yes actually." He admitted.

"Really? Well here let me help with this..." Izumi clapped her hands and placed them on his leg.

There was a bit of electricity then she stopped and had Alistair run around the yard. He did and he realized his leg wasn't broken.

"Teacher I didn't know you knew medical alchemy!" Ed yelled.

"Of course I do! If I didn't I wouldn't be a very good teacher would I?" She said beaming.

"Now you! Fight my husband!" Izumi yelled at Alistair.

He gulped as Stig bounded toward him. Alistair jumped in the air and landed behind Stig then threw a punch. Stig blocked with his own punch and the two were both straining to push the other.

Eventually Stig started sliding and fell back over the fence of the small yard.

Izumi raised her eyebrows in surprise at Stig's defeat.

"It takes someone very strong to even match Stig but to push him back takes almost superhuman strength." Izumi said.

"Um Miss Izumi my leg still feels like it's broken even though you fixed it." Alistair said.

"All I did was bring the bone back together the muscle and nerves won't heal for quite awhile. In the meantime you no longer need a cast." Izumi told him.

"Now Ed Al come with me I need to speak with you! The rest of you help Stig up we'll be back in a while.

We helped Stig and sat talking in the yard until the sun started to set then he went inside to prepare dinner. The rest of us discussed Ed's wisdom in choosing teachers.

When Ed and Al came back they were battered and bruised (or just dented). Ed looked happier than I had ever seen him and we sat down for dinner he Al and Izumi discussed information regarding the philosophers stone.

The rest of us "normal" people told Stig and Maison about the adventures from our world and this one.

After we had eaten Izumi asked Ed about being a state alchemist. Ed was about to respond when he suddenly banged his head against the table.

"Dammit I forgot I have to take the assessment!" He yelled into the table.

"Assessment?" Everyone except Al asked.

"The state alchemist assessment! If I don't take it every year my rank will be taken away." He said.

"Where do you have to take it?" Izumi asked.

"Any of the command centers." Ed said.

"Southern command is the closest it's only two stations away. If you take the early train tomorrow you can be there by noon." Stig said.

"Okay ill be leaving tomorrow morning!" Ed said.

"I wanna go with you! To see what this whole test is about and see another city." Kevyn said.

"Alright Al you stay with teacher we don't need people asking questions about you wearing armor. What about you two?" Ed asked Alistair and I.

"I think we'll stay here and keep Al company." I said.

"Alright. We should back in 2-3 days." Ed said as he headed up to the room Stig had prepared.

**Mike**

"I wish we had gone with those guys it's so boring here!" Andrew yelled.

We were sitting on top of Mr. Garfield's shop. Waiting for anything to happen.

Since the others had left we had been so bored. Angela and I were avoiding each other and Winry was occupied with her training so we had no one to talk to.

Andrew and I had been working on soul perception and we could see everyone within ten miles.

I tended as I felt/saw three powerful souls approaching from the desert. Andrew and I finally had something to check out. We ran on the rooftops towards the souls and when we got to the edge of town I saw a black haired teenage guy stumbling toward the city.

He collapsed and we ran down to help. When we were within ten feet he got up and grinned.

"Hello I'm looking for any knowledgeable alchemist do you know any?" He asked being very friendly.

I analyzed him to figure out what he was after. His relaxed demeanor meant he felt perfectly safe asking two armed strangers for information. His clothes suggested he was wealthy as they were bright and finely made.

He had a sword strapped to his waist and the way his arm rested on the handle suggested that he knew how to use it.

All in all I was looking at a foreign noble who knew how to fight. All I needed to clarify was a test.

"We'll answer your question if you call of your two bodyguards." I told him.

His face grew serious.

"Lan Fan, Fuu come out." He said.

Two people dressed all in black and wearing carved masks leaped out of the sand dunes behind him.

"Now I want to know what you're after because I might lead you to the right people if I do." I told the teenage guy.

"I'm looking for a rare object that is said to be a myth perhaps you've heard of it? The philosopher's stone." He said.

Andrew let a gasp out between his teeth.

"I know two alchemists who are searching for the stone as well so you can wait with us until they come back." I suggested.

"Sure by the way my name is Ling." he said.

**Kevyn** **southern** **command**

I gaped at the huge building in front of me.

"That's a command center?" I asked.

"Yeah and we have to go to the top that's where the assessment takes place." Ed grumbled.

We began climbing the steps and when we reached the top floor we saw someone we definitely didn't want to.

"Edward Elric and friends!" Major Armstrong crushed the three of us in a bear hug.

After he set us down he led us into the office he was guarding. At the desk sat Fuhrer Bradley.

"Edward Elric! How are you?" The Fuhrer asked.

"I'm fine sir I'm just here to take my assessment." Ed said.

"Hmm give me his papers! And the stamp!" Bradley said.

He stamped Ed's assessment papers and said

"There now you're all done."

"That's so irresponsible." Ed said.

I remembered what Alistair had said about this mans soul when he had met him in the hospital and I checked for myself.

His soul was red and had the same strange mark the woman from lab 5 had.

I listened back to what was being said.

"No you would need an army to make her work for the military." Ed said.

"That's a shame we always need more alchemists..." Bradley said.

"We'll I'd better let you get back to work sir. Good day." Ed said with a bow.

When we were back on the train I told Ed about Bradley's soul.

"That's strange. Did you also notice that he was always staring at Kayla during the conversation?" Ed said.

"No I didn't that is strange." I agreed as the train pulled out of the station.

Elsye, devils nest

Well this was embarrassing Al and I had been caught by a few thugs then dragged to a bar called devils nest.

I had only given up when they caught Al. Now we were chained in the basement.

I had been talking to Martha the chimera that was inside Al when the door flew open and in walked a guy with spiky black hair and sunglasses.

On his hand was the same tattoo from lab 5.

"Are you with those guys from central? The ones who have tattoos like that?" I asked.

"Hmm so you met my family? No I'm not with them. I left about 100 years ago." He said.

100 years? Did I hear him right? He looked like he was in his twenties at the oldest.

"What are you?" Al asked.

"The names Greed. I'm a homunculus." He said.

I didn't get what a homunculus was but Al seemed surprised.

"That's not possible. A homunculus has never been created successfully. THERES NO SUCH THING!" Al yelled.

"Kid, there's no such thing as no such thing." Greed said smiling.

"I am Greed I want money women power! Everything this world!" Greed said smiling again. "Including immortality."

"What does that have to do with me?" Al asked.

"You don't age need food or water and you can't die. Aren't you immortal?" Greed asked.

"Not really. This body could reject my soul at anytime. So I could die at any moment." Al said.

"Really? Well then back to the drawing board for immortality." Greed said as he sat down on the floor.

Boom

"What was that?!" Greed yelled.

"It's coming. The terror." Al said.

"What?" Greed asked confused.

A door suddenly appeared on the wall. The guards aimed their weapons as it flew open.

Alistair came holding Slicer's sword. Izumi was right behind him carrying a guy from the bar.

"You idiot!" She yelled chucking the poor guy at Al.

I felt bad for Martha because she was still inside Al.

Alistair came over and cut the chains holding my arms and legs. I turned into my weapon form and he sheathed the sword.

"Izumi we have to go soon the military heard the uproar and are on their way." Alistair said.

"Hey your soul is just like Bradley's!" Alistair said pointing at greed.

"Never mind that, the military's coming?" Greed asked.

"Yeah also Bradley's leading them." Alistair said.

"I have to go I can't go back there if I do he'll kill me!" Greed started panicking.

"Guys follow me!" He yelled as he punched a hole into the wall.

Greed lead two guys out and Martha forced Al to follow them.

**Alistair **

I was running through the sewers after Greed trying to rescue Al while Elsye filled me in on everything she knew about Greed and his chimeras.

I rounded another and found myself facing Greed's group and Bradley.

"So here to take me back?" Greed asked smiling grimly.

"That's right and your Chimeras are going to die here!" Bradley said.

He rushed forward with inhuman speed and stabbed the big guy through the heart.

"Roa!" Greed roared.

His entire body turned grayish black and he launched himself at Bradley.

"Al run you have to get out of here!" I yelled joining Greed.

We struck and slashed at Bradley but he countered every strike. I got lucky and ripped his eye patch off.

"Oh foolish boy. Now you're doomed because no one can stand up to my ultimate eye." Bradley said.

His eye had a tattoo inscribed on it. I remembered the one from Lab 5.

Greed didn't seem bothered by this. He rushed in and was stabbed in the strange circles around his chest. The blades pinned him to the wall and he turned back to normal.

Elsye and I started Soul Resonance but as we did Bradley ran at me and slashed at the back of my neck.

My black blood stopped the cut but the force stunned me as I fell over onto my face.

**Elsye**

"Alistair!" I yelled turning back to human.

He was out cold and since he wasn't conscious his blood was running now. I wrapped it up as Bradley watched replacing his eye patch.

"Your coming with me girl." He growled.

"Why should I?" I asked glaring at him.

"Because if you don't I will kill this young man." Bradley said drawing a sword.

I knew that Alistair couldn't take another hit and I didn't want him going after Al and Martha or the dog man.

"Fine but leave my friends out of this!" I said.

"Agreed it would be to much work to chase them down anyway." Bradley said handcuffing me.

He dragged Greed and I to the train station and sat us in a very nice car.

"Now I hope neither of you is thinking about escaping. I know greed can't but you my dear don't try it. If you do I might have some of my subordinates get rid of your friends in, Resembol was it?" Bradley said.

"Ha I'd like to see you try to hurt them." I smirked.

"Oh then what about young Miss Rockbell in rush valley?"

He had me backed into a corner. Mike and Andrew wouldn't stand a chance against him and Angela wouldn't be able to protect them.

"Fine I won't escape." I said.

Bradley left the car and I sat facing Greed.

"What do they want with me?" I asked him.

"I dunno. You guys are strange with that weapon ability. Father might want to see that power." He said.

"Well might as well catch up on sleep if nothing else." I grumbled to myself.

I lay down on the seat and closed my eyes.

**Mike, Rush Valley**

I was starting to think that helping Ling was a bad idea. He had an appetite that didn't seem human. I was refusing to buy him anything else when a powerful spirit caught my attention.

It was a ways off but I could still make out two strange red souls and one that was very familiar.

"Elsye is in trouble." I said to Andrew.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"There is an evil energy coming from over there." Ling said pointing towards the train.

"Ling I will buy you a full course meal if you help us!" I offered.

"Deal."

We ran to the station and I saw the military logo on the front and that the engine didn't seem to be slowing down at all.

"We're gonna have to jump on!" I yelled.

As the train was just starting to pass the station Andrew and I jumped, landing in between two cars. Ling, Lan Fan and Fuu landed a car behind us.

I opened the door to the car in front of us and was relieved to find it empty.

"I just checked the train. There are no people aboard other than the crew and two people In Elsye's car." Andrew told me.

"Alright then let's get up there then." I said smiling.

We rushed up to the lead cars and Ling caught up with us.

"Hey. Lan Fan and Fuu are on top of the cars to provide cover if we need it." He said.

We reached the door to the car with Elsye and I opened the door.

Someone kicked me in the face and sent me back into the previous car.

"NO DON'T KILL THEM!" I heard Elsye scream.

So I was right she had been kidnapped.

"Very well I will just discourage following us." The guy who had kicked me said.

I looked up and saw Fuhrer King Bradley standing over me with a sword pressed against my neck.

Andrew drew his knife and rushed Bradley. Without looking the king flicked his sword and slashed across Andrews left eye.

He fell back reeling and Ling charged in drawing his scimitar. Lan Fan and Fuu jumped down onto the floor and joined him.

Rather than fight Bradley leaped over them back onto the lead car. He slashed the joint and the train separated.

"Goodbye." Bradley waved smiling at us.

Our train rolled to a stop and the other half disappeared in the twilight.

**Way different than normal huh? This is where the story will start to diverge. Poor Elsye :(**


	5. The Rage

**I own nothing. I am not implying anything religious just stating something from the show.**

**Kevyn, Dublith**

I was sitting on the porch of Izumi's house chatting with Maison and Ed waiting for Al to get back with our tickets to rush valley.

It was the day after the events at devils nest and Alistair was still asleep. I knew him well enough that he would be past the point of reason so I had knocked him out every time he woke up until he was where he couldn't hurt anyone.

Al had let the two chimeras escape after he had ran away from the fight with the Fuhrer. Ed and I had arrived after the action but I Kayla and I had found Alistair on the verge of death from the gash on his neck.

"So is the big group of mountains behind Rush Valley uninhabited?" I asked Ed.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"We'll I thought that if we put him back there he could blow off steam until he's ready to listen again." I told him.

"I still don't see why him being mad is such s big deal." Ed said.

"Okay imagine this. You've seen him fight and he's always been pretty strong right? Now imagine that but amplified and nigh unstoppable rage mixed in. That's why he's so dangerous." I explained.

"Oh." Ed said a little stunned.

Al appeared around the corner waving our tickets. I carried Alistair over my shoulder and we got on the next train to rush valley.

Alistair talked in his sleep about how it was his fault and that he wasn't strong enough. He didn't wake up but he did radiate anger and madness.

We stepped off the train and I saw mike waiting on one of the benches.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would show up. How's he holding up?" Mike asked.

"He actually hasn't been awake long enough to talk about it." I said.

"But how did you know about Elsye?" I asked.

"We tried to rescue her off the train and it didn't go to well." Mike said.

He led us through the crowds to Winry's shop. We were greeted by Angela sitting on the sign with Emily and three people I hadn't seen before.

"Hey are you Edward Elric the Shortmetal alch-" the lead guy started before Ed kicked him in the face.

I resisted the urge to laugh and helped the guy up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ling Yao I'm one of the princes of Xing. Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Kevyn Thompson son of Death." I said bowing.

"Hey no need to be formal there are like 50 some children of the emperor. But did you say Death? As in the god?" Ling asked.

"Yeah my dads a god." I said.

I realized that must have sounded totally insane but it was the truth.

"Then do you know the secret of immortality?" Long said pleadingly.

"Ling give it a rest. Even Death isn't Immortal." Mike said.

"Oh." Ling crawled into the corner and curled up in a ball.

"Mike why is he here?" I asked.

"He wants to know about the philosopher's stone. So I told him that I would introduce him to Ed and Al." Mike said.

"Ok leave I'm not telling you anything about the stone." Ed said.

"Oh so you do know something." Ling said.

"But you'll never know what it is." Ed said back.

"C'mon Ed tell them." Andrews's voice said from the back of the shop.

He stepped out from the darkness of the back and I saw a scar down his left eye. The eye itself was gone revealing an empty black hole.

"Andrew you forgot your eye patch." Mike said.

Apparently no one was used to the injury because mike turned a little green when he saw it.

"I told you the rescue operation didn't go to well." Mike said.

"You didn't mention that!" I yelled at him.

"Ehh." Mike shrugged.

Alistair started groaning reminding me that I had a homicidal can of rage slung over my shoulder.

"I'll be back in a little bit." I said.

I conjured Beelzebub and rode over the ridges until I found a spot away from anyone.

I set him down on a flat plateau and sat down waiting.

**Alistair **

I had been conscious enough to know that Elsye was gone.

**I **had lost her. **I **wasn't strong enough. **I **had let her be taken away.

DAMMIT!

I had let the girl I loved be taken away so easily.

My rage swallowed me up and I lost myself in it.

**Ed**

I heard a huge angry scream. Then a column of pure shadow shot into the sky.

A mountain top slid off cleanly cut through a mile thick. Then it shattered into dust.

"See Ed that's why his rage is terrifying!" Mike yelled.

I was glad I wasn't Kevyn right now.

**Kevyn**

I had known his rage was bad but this was ridiculous he had cut a mountain in half then shattered it with his bare hands.

I was watching from Beelzebub in the sky trying to contain his madness.

The shadow column had spread out and the fallen warriors of the sword surrounded Alistair. He conjured up the blade and ran through them cutting with no mercy or feeling.

Within a minute the thousand or so shadows had been cut to pieces.

"Now if only he could control this power he could kill anyone..." I thought to myself.

He was now kneeling on the ground punching it, making small craters. I floated in a little closer and saw tears running down his face.

"She's gone Kevyn! She's gone and it's all my fault!" He sobbed.

"If it's your fault then fix it! Get her back and prove you aren't weak!" I yelled at him.

He wiped the tears off his face and stood up.

"Yeah. Umm can you carry me back to town?" He asked.

"You can walk."

"I kinda haven't eaten anything since before devils nest. I'm really hungry." He passed out drool running out of his mouth.

"Whatever ya fat bastard."

**Elsye, below central**

This was horrible. They had greed pinned to a cross just like that one guy ... Jesus that's it!

He was hanging over a pit of molten metal or lava and laughing at the old guy in his metal chair.

"Ha you bastards haven't changed a bit!" Greed yelled laughing.

"Looking as hot as ever miss lust. Gluttony eating enough? Hey abomination wanna fight? Huh Envy?" Greed asked prodding the palm tree haired guy to throw a rock at his face.

"Where are sloth and pride?" Greed asked.

"Sloths still digging his tunnel and prides upstairs." Lust said.

I was listening to their conversation from the main room. I was chained to the wall with really heavy handcuffs.

I was using soul perception and I saw that the old guy had a soul that encompassed all of central. The others looked really tasty...

I returned my attention to Greed when he was lowered into the boiling vat.

He yelled a lot about it being hotter than he'll and how it wasn't that bad until he dissolved and turned into a red liquid that the old guy drank.

I just sat against the wall horrified. Yes I hunted down evil souls and I was good at it but I never would cause anyone so much pain.

I sat hoping against hope that everyone would find me soon.

**Alistair**

I hopped off the train into central. It was the same as before nothing had changed. I still felt that I was missing something.

I used my soul perception but I couldn't find Elsye. There were too many people.

Mike and Ling had come with us but Angela Andrew and Winry were in Rush valley. But Ling had disappeared and his bodyguards were out looking for him. Kevyn and Kayla were going to walk around the city for a while to find any information on Elsye.

We stayed at the hotel that Ed picked out and I went with them to central command.

After walking around a bit we ran into Mustang.

"Hey Fullmetal! Long time no see." He said.

"Yeah." Ed said grumbling.

"Any luck in your search?"

"No, have you seen Hughes lately?"

"He's not here anymore."

"Oh that's too bad. I was gonna ask him if he had heard anything."

I heard mustangs voice and saw him hesitate when he said Hughes wasn't 'here' anymore. After The Elrics were done talking to him I followed.

I met up with him in his office.

"So where is Hughes?" I asked.

"Where did you come from?!" He was putting on his glove when I held up my hands.

"No, No I'm not here to fight! I just want to know where Hughes is I could tell you were hiding something." I said quickly.

He lowered his hand and looked at his desk.

"Six feet under..." He muttered.

I didn't believe it. Hughes had been annoying at times but he had still been a friend and a good one at that.

"I'm sorry. I won't tell the Elric's." I said leaving the room.

I headed back to the hotel and I unintentionally walked through the park Elsye and I had spent a lot of time in when we were here earlier.

As I entered the hotel room I heard Ed shouting.

"Dammit this can't be right. How could Lt. Ross do this she was his friend! This doesn't add up!"

I picked up the newspaper he had thrown.

2nd Lt. Maria Ross convicted in Brigadier General Hughes Murder.

I knew that the Lt. wouldn't have killed Hughes. The four of us left the building towards the prison where she was being held.

When we were only a block from the prison an explosion came from the building and the four of us broke into a sprint.

As we rounded the last corner we saw the Lt. along with a weird guy wearing armor and Ling.

"Ling?! How did you end up in prison?!" I yelled.

He shrugged and followed the armor guy down a side alley.

We followed and we were stopped by the armor guy. He drew his weapons and swung at us while the Lt. ran on ahead.

I blocked the cutting attacks with my arm. He continued to try to cut me until we heard an explosion and saw fire coming from the direction that the Lt. had come from.

The armor guy cursed and ran the other way while we ran towards the explosion.

When we got there I saw a burnt corpse with the Lt's wrist tags. Standing over them was Colonel Mustang.

Ed launched himself at the colonel and I held him back. If he attacked the colonel he could get in major trouble and that was something we didn't need.

"Why would you kill her?!" Ed screamed.

"I'm under orders to kill on sight." Mustang said turning away.

Ed just stopped struggling and we walked back to the hotel in silence.

I don't think anyone fell asleep that night. I stayed up staring out the window.

The next day as everyone was just getting ready to go Major Armstrong and punched Ed's arm.

"Oh Edward your arm is broken we need to go see you mechanic in Resembol right away." He said dragging Ed away.

The three of us just stared after them wondering what was going on.

A little later Ling appeared in the window.

"Yo." He said.

Lan Fan followed him in but I didn't see Fuu. Ling sat down and ordered enough food to feed a small town. Then while we waited he told us of Mustangs elaborate plan to save the Lt.

"So that's what happened." I said taking a sip of wine.

I was 18 so I was old enough to drink in Amestris which was awesome!

About ten blocks away a flare lit up in the sky.

"Oh it started already?" Ling asked to no one.

"What started?" I asked.

"A counterattack!" Ling said smiling.

We followed him leaping on the rooftops to get to the fight.

This might be my chance to get Elsye back!

**Derick**, **Resembol**

I was drifting off to sleep after lunch when I saw Ed walking up to the house.

"Hey Ed!" I called sitting up.

"Hey! Are you sure you should be up and around? It usually takes a year to completely recover." He asked.

"Yeah I recover from injuries really fast so I just can't fight hard." I told him.

In truth I was almost completely recovered. I could fight at my usual level and be in pain but other than that.

My black coat was now a permanent feature for me unless I fell asleep and I could use it like a shield if I had to.

"So what's going on with you guys?" I asked.

"Nothing much." I could tell he was lying but I didn't want to push him for info.

"Oh. Well granny will be happy you showed up. I think she misses Winry. She's been drilling Rai day and night on how to fix and create Automail." I told him.

"Hmm she does that anyway." He said laughing.

"I think we should be able to meet up with you guys in a week or two so tell us if you go somewhere alright?"

"Yeah."

We walked up to the house and went inside.

**Alistair**

This was really annoying. I could see the spiky haired guys tattoo and he still denied knowing Greed or Bradley.

Mike was up in the clock tower fighting a fat guy with Hawkeye and Fuery. Ling, Havoc, Falman, Barry the chopper and I were fighting the palm tree and the rotting body.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The names Envy, stupid human." The spiky guy replied.

I cut him in half and was amazed when he just regrew his legs.

I was about to slash again when he changed. I stopped midswipe. It was Elsye in front of me.

She kicked me in the face and I rolled back. Envy was about to smash my face when a bullet pierced his skull.

I looked up and saw Mike aiming his arm at us. He gave me a thumbs up and I returned the symbol.

After that a lot of things happened at once. The rotting body and envy took off running and the fat guy came flying out of the tower charred beyond recognition.

I took off after Envy drawing Slicers sword. The others followed Barry the chopper and the rotting body in a car.

I found Envy in an alley cornered.

"Tell me where she is NOW!" I roared at him.

He smiled and said "Not a chance."

He turned into a mouse and slipped into a crack in the bricks.

"Dammit!" I yelled pounding my fist into the ground.

Mike

Al, Riza, Barry and I had followed the rotting corpse to an underground area beneath the third lab.

The body was down and out for the count while Al and tried to restrain Barry from mutilating his own body.

We were going to let him when a long black spike pierced his chest plate and shattered the rest of the body. I looked at the door we had come from and saw a very well endowed woman with a black dress.

It was the same woman from lab 5.

"Who are you?" Riza asked.

"The one who killed your friends down the hallway." The woman said smiling.

Riza stepped back shaking.

"No you couldn't have he was to strong for you to have..." Riza stammered going into shock.

She was out of ammo so I took a big risk.

I yelled "CATCH!" And vaulted into her arms in my weapon form.

She could at least pick me up so that was a good start. With a weapon in her hand she let loose a hail of bullets.

The woman got hit by every shot and staggered backwards before she healed herself and strolled into the room perfectly fine.

"We don't need either of you so go away." She said extending her fingers directly at us.

Al jumped in front of us and caught the spikes in his shoulder. She sliced them upwards and Al's arm fell off.

"I can't kill you your to impor-" She was cut off as a blast of flame engulfed her.

"Sorry I'm late but the hero always shows up at the last minute." Mustang said bracing himself against the doorway.

He used the lighter he was carrying to blast her with more flame.

I stepped in after a few minutes and blocked his way.

"Stop we need her to find our friend!" I yelled.

The woman had ran to the huge gateway and slipped through during this and Mustang sent one more blast to her before it shut.

**Lust**

I was burning as I entered Fathers room. I had one life left in my stone and that was fading fast.

"Father please help me!" I begged.

"I'll help you. Pride!" He said.

A huge shadow wrapped around me and dropped me into the boiling vat.

"Father NO!" I begged tears running down my face.

Pride dropped me in and I felt a searing pain before the cold of death.

**Elsye**

I watched as pride, the shadow being, dropped Lust into the molten material.

She was begging and pleading and they tossed her in like she was nothing. I started to cry. She hadn't been mean to me like Envy or Wrath.

The pipes on fathers chair spit out a small amount of the red liquid. It was all that remained of her stone.

He cut his finger and more of the liquid filled the cup.

"Now isn't it convenient that we have such a fitting replacement for our dearly departed Lust?" Father asked pride.

Pride cut my chains and brought me over to Father. He cut my cheek and poured Lust's stone into the cut.

I felt like Rai had zapped me with intent to kill. My whole body was shaking and in pain. I felt my very soul changing. A replica of Lust appeared in my mind.

Pride had set me down at the edge of the room. My body calmed down and Lust overpowered me and took control.

She looked down at our body and I saw it had changed. I was now very well endowed like Tsubaki and I was wearing the same style of dress the previous Lust had worn.

"So Lust how is your new body?" Father asked us.

"Very nice Father. I'm going to go outside for a bit." Lust said using my voice.

She walked us out of the room and to the top of central command.

"Okay I know you saw that so what did you think?" She asked.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yes, I always thought Father would look after us. I never thought he would do that to me." She shuddered and we sat down leaning against the wall.

She entered my mind and we sat talking about our pasts for a while.

She wanted to do something other than what Father told her. I wanted control of my body.

We reached a compromise. I got control and we left Central behind if she was allowed to offer her opinion and control sometimes.

I, now in control, left command and headed for the train station.

I was heading to Resembol because I knew Rai and Derick were still there and I couldn't stay in Central without being found by Father out my brothers.

The two of us were leaving and we weren't looking back.


	6. The Change

**I own nothing. **

**Derick**

Ed had left earlier that day after digging up his mother's grave and having a very emotional revelation.

I was out walking Den when I saw someone stumbling up the road towards me. I ran up to them and caught them before they fell.

After I helped them up I looked at their face. It was Elsye. She looked like she hadn't slept in a few days and she had a strange tattoo below her neck.

She managed a weak "hi." Before she fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her back to the house.

Rai was upstairs sleeping after Pinako had stayed up with her all night working on a new arm.

Pinako was in the kitchen cooking a stew. I brought Elsye in and set her on the couch.

Ed had left earlier that day after digging up his mother's grave and having a very emotional revelation.

I was out walking Den when I saw someone stumbling up the road towards me. I ran up to them and caught them before they fell.

After I helped them up I looked at their face. It was Elsye. She looked like she hadn't slept in a few days and she had a strange tattoo below her neck.

She managed a weak "hi." Before she fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her back to the house.

Rai was upstairs sleeping after Pinako had stayed up with her all night working on a new arm.

Pinako was in the kitchen cooking a stew. I brought Elsye in and set her on the couch.

"Where'd she come from?" Pinako asked without looking.

"I don't know she was wandering up the hill in her way here and she fell asleep on the way." I said.

"Hmm take her to the spare bedroom. I'll have dinner ready soon so wake Raigina." She told me.

"Sure." I said picking Elsye up.

Once she was in the spare room I went to wake Rai. She was using Winry's room so I knocked then opened the door... to get nailed in the face with a wrench.

"I'm up." She said sleepily.

"I can tell." She had been picking up some of Winry's habits, such as hitting people with wrenches.

"Dinners ready." I said as I walked out of the room.

I walked back downstairs and sat at the table. A few minutes later Rai came down with her work clothes on.

As we were eating Elsye came downstairs and sat at the open seat.

"Elsye?! Where did you come from?" Rai said leaping up to give her friend a hug.

"One I'm not Elsye. Two, can I have some food?" She said drooling over the stew.

We postponed questioning until after dinner. But during it Elsye are twice as much as I did. After her third bowl we all just stared.

Once everything had been cleaned we sat her down on the couch and started questioning.

"If you're not Elsye then who are you?" Rai demanded.

I saw she was angry as her hair was flashing like a thunder storm.

"Ok calm down. When I say I'm not Elsye I mean that this is her body but right now I'm in control." She stammered out very quickly.

"Huh?" We all asked.

"I'm a homunculus. An artificial human that us a piece of a larger being but I ran away. Elsye and I are joined now and while she is asleep I'm in control." She explained.

"How do I know this is true?" Rai said flaring up again.

"Is my voice the same, do I talk to you like a friend would?" She said.

Now that she mentioned it her voice did sound older and more alluring.

"So how do I know what you said about being a homunculus is true?" I asked.

"By this." She said extending her finger to the other side of the room ten feet away.

"Or this." She took the extended finger and cut her hand off with it.

We all started to yell but then the hand disappeared and reformed on the stump.

"Okay I'm convinced. So what's your name?" I asked.

"Lust." She responded.

"That's strangely fitting. You look like a hooker!" Rai said she was angrier than I had ever seen her and she was melting her gloves.

She stormed (literally) upstairs and slammed the door.

I continued asking Lust questions.

"So why did you run away after joining with Elsye?" I asked.

"Because when I begged for help Father melted me down like scrap metal and tossed me aside. He only really cares about Pride." She said tears in her eyes.

"Wait there are more of you?!" I asked alarmed.

"Yeah my six brothers and I. Though Greed was melted down so I guess just five. Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony, Envy and Pride." She said with extra hate for Pride.

"So you're named after the seven deadly sins?" I asked.

"Yeah and we each are fathers concentration of that sin. Greed wants everything that Father wants. Pride is a recreation of Fathers original form. Gluttony is always hungry and will eat anything. Sloth is the most physically powerful but is too lazy to use it. Envy is a little green slug that can change his appearance if he doesn't like the way he looks. Wrath is all of Fathers anger. And I am what he used to desire." She paused to take in a breath.

"Ok last question. When you arrived here your body was so tired it couldn't stand up so how are you moving?" I asked.

"I don't need sleep and our body just needed food we haven't eaten anything for the past day and a half." Lust said.

"Okay but do you know what's been going on lately? Ed wouldn't tell me anything." I asked.

She filled me in on everything that had happened since they had left using both their memories.

"Damn it Ed why didn't you tell me!" I pounded my fist on the table.

"Shouldn't you go to sleep?" Lust asked me.

"Nah I haven't done much in the last few days other than sleep so I'm fine." I said.

"Oh Elsye has a few questions for you." Lust said.

She shuddered then started asking questions at rapid fire speed.

"Do you know where Alistair is?! Have you heard from him?! How's your arm? Is there any food left?"

"No I don't know where he is. No I haven't heard from him. My arms fine and you don't need anymore food. Did you get a shot of mental coffee or something?" I asked.

"No I just woke up. And if Alistair calls don't tell him I'm here. The military is under Fathers control and they could be listening and we can't let them know where I am." She said.

"Why?"

"Because then Lust's brothers will come after us. And they are to strong for you guys to fight alone."

"Really? I killed Whitestar. Are they more dangerous than him?"

"Yes and you killed Whitestar after Alistair and I shredded his soul so he was half dead already." She said.

"No I sliced him in half!"

"After his arm was gone. And his soul was in pieces. And he had already fought Rai, Alistair and I."

"Your mean."

"And you're behaving like a brat."

After that we went outside and had a sparring match to see who was stronger. I won but only because we weren't allowed to kill. Her fingers might have broke my through my blood so I wasn't eager to test that.

I sat in the tree in the front yard and took a nap until dawn.

**Alistair**

I was pissed so I was waiting with Ling, Mike and Lan Fan for a homunculus to show up while Ed drew a guy named Scars attention.

I really wanted to introduce Envy to the tip of my sword. He wasn't getting away again.

After a few minutes of waiting I could see the Scar guy fighting the brothers. Mike and I turned on Soul Perception to watch for the homunculi.

We were rewarded when two appeared down the street from our building. We ran down to them and I started in surprise when I saw Bradley himself strolling down the alley with the fat one.

I drew Slicers sword and brought out my own then jumped down onto him. Sending him sprawling.

"So you survived last time? Our hostage escaped with Lust so this time I don't have to hold back!" He took off his eye patch and drew his swords.

"I don't plan on losing again." I charged him and felt my rage losing control.

My vision blurred and I started screaming like a mad man. Bradley backed away and looked scared for once.

I was about to reach him and deliver the killing blow when someone hit the back of my head and hit it against the ground.

I looked up and saw Kevyn standing over me.

"I'm gone for a day and look at the trouble you get in! Think you idiot your in a highly populated area and your emitting Kishinn level madness!" He yelled at me.

Bradley had recovered and was now walking towards us.

"Turn into a weapon, Now!" Kevyn yelled at me.

I did and he caught me along with Kayla.

"I am the fragment of all my fathers' skill. I'll show you fear homunculus!" Kevyn yelled.

I thought on what he had just said. As far as I knew the only fight he had ever lost was against Death himself so what he said made sense.

"Who are you boy?" Bradley asked.

"I am the Son of Death. Who are you really?" Kevyn asked.

"I am Wrath. Now die." He said as he moved with superhuman speed.

Kevyn blocked with me and hit Wrath in the chest soul bullets. Wrath staggered a bit then attacked again.

Kevyn blocked again but couldn't avoid the second sword that Wrath swung at his back. The blade cut through his shirt and left a deep gash.

Kevyn gasped but still stood. He threw me and I changed into a shuriken.

Wrath dodged and pierced Kevyn's ribs. Kevyn collapsed and fell to the ground. I changed back and rushed at Wrath but before I could reach him Envy appeared above me and jumped on my back.

He was surprisingly heavy and knocked the wind out of me. I recovered quickly and stood between the two of them and Kevyn.

"We can't kill them or Fullmetal might not do what we want." Wrath said to Envy.

"So just maim them then." Envy said.

"Go help Gluttony ill deal with them then take care of those other three." Wrath said.

Before I could react Wrath had cut my leg open and I felt the hot blood running down my leg.

I fell to one knee and glared at him.

"We'll settle this eventually boy but not today." He said as he turned and walked away replacing his eye patch.

**Ling**

I had been watching the fight between Alistair and Wrath to see his fighting style and I was perplexed.

He seemed to know what we were going to do before we did it. I looked at Mike and he nodded signaling he was ready.

We jumped to the street below and faced the homunculus.

"Ah the boys from the train and there weak bodyguard. What a touching reunion." Wrath said.

"You owe my friend an eye and I think that one under the patch will work." Mike said.

"You'll have to kill me to take it. I dare you to try." He said.

Lan Fan and I attacked while Mike provided support. Wrath blocked both of our strikes and I backed up for a second attack.

Wrath however had a different plan he rushed Lan Fan and slashed her shoulder to her hip. She cried out then fell back on the ground. Mike and I attacked with renewed effort and we pushed him back into a building.

"LING go get her out of here ill catch up in a minute!" Mike yelled.

"No I'm not going to leave my friend behind!" I said back.

"What about your clan? If you die here what about them?"

I was shocked that I had forgotten about my mission.

"You better catch up!" I yelled as I ran back out side to get Lan Fan.

**Mike**

I was on a suicide mission.

"You said you can't kill us. So how do you plan on getting away from me?" I asked Wrath stalling for time.

"Oh there are so many ways. But to make sure that you don't follow me..." He said something I couldn't hear then kicked me into the nearest wall.

My hands flew up when I hit and he pinned both of them to the wall with a sword.

"Now don't follow me or I won't be so nice about it." He said before I blacked out.

**Ling**

I had Lan Fan slung over my back and was carrying her to where ever I could find a safe area.

"Young lord go help him leave me. I can't help you in this state. Leave me behind!" She kept saying.

"No! A good ruler doesn't abandon his subjects. If I left you I would be as bad as Bradley." I said.

I glanced back the way we had come from and saw Wrath walking our way with a bloody sword.

"Damn it Mike!" I cursed and I hoped he was still alive.

"Lord he's following the trail of my blood. Leave me behind!" She yelled.

"No I'm not leaving you!" I yelled back.

"Then I'll do this myself!" She yelled.

I heard her unsheathed her kunai and I yelled "No!" Before blood sprayed onto my face.

Edward

We had Scar cornered along with the Fat homunculus at a train depot. I couldn't let Scar live. I knew about how he had killed Winry's parents and I would never forgive myself if he got away.

"Stay still so I can eat you!" The homunculus yelled at scar.

"Scar it's over turn yourself in and we won't have to hurt you."

Scar grimaced and scanned the area around him for any method of escape. He had none until a little girl with a small black and white cat showed up.

She threw five knives into the train car behind us and another five at her feet. She pressed against the center and the car exploded in a cloud of coal dust.

We lost sight of scar but the homunculus was still visible. The haze was clearing fast and I charged at it.

Before I attacked Ling appeared and cut him in half.

"Metal cable! Now!" He yelled.

"Yeah!" I clapped and made some cable out of the train car next to us.

He wrapped up the homunculus as it was regenerating and it was trapped by the cables.

We were about to ask him where everyone else was when a car driven by a blonde lady pulled up. Ling threw the homunculus in the back and they drove away leaving us very confused.

Alistair

I had hardened the blood in my leg long enough for Kayla to make some bandages. Kevyn was unconscious but his body was slowly healing the wounds he had received.

I was now hobbling around awkwardly looking for Mike. I had seen Ling take off with Lan Fan but I hadn't seen him leave so I deduced he was still in the area.

I followed the blood trail that had been left during their fight and it led me into an old building. My eyes adjusted and I saw Mike pinned to the far wall with a sword through each hand.

He appeared to be unconscious but he was still breathing so that was good. I inspected his injuries without removing the swords.

If I took them out blood would flow out easily and he could bleed to death. But if I left them in we wouldn't be able to treat him.

"Damn it I need a doctor." I said.

"What about an alchemist?" A voice said behind me.

I whirled around to fast for my leg to handle and it gave out. I fell to the floor and looked up.

Mustang was standing in the doorway.

"And how could you help?" I asked slowly getting up.

"I can cauterize his wounds do that he can be moved." He offered.

"That might help." I agreed.

He walked over to Mike and I pulled one of the swords out quickly. He snapped his fingers and the wound was burned shut. We repeated the process for the second sword and Mike fell to the floor groaning in his sleep.

"Thanks. But what do we do now?" I asked.

"Now we get you other friends and all of you come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked helping him pick up Mike.

"To meet up with the lieutenant and the kid from Xing." He said.

We carried Mike to his car and went to get Kevyn. He was on his feet but woozy from blood loss. He limped to the car using Kayla for support.

Once we were all in Mustang drove around to find the Elric's and then out of the city to an old cabin that didn't look very stable.

Inside Ling was hovering over Lan Fan along with Hawkeye and some other guy. The fat homunculus was tied up in the other room.

We set Mike on a cot in the same room as Lan Fan then I sat against the wall. I unwrapped the cloth around my leg and inspected the wound.

It was coated in black and dried on but it wasn't pouring out like before. The cut itself was shallow but had cut some of the larger veins.

I ripped up some new cloth strips and wrapped it back up. I went back over to where Lan Fan was and stopped her entire left arm had been cut off at the shoulder.

I stepped out of the room and went to the homunculus.

"So you fat bastard... WHERE IS ELSYE!?" I was working very hard to control my anger but I felt blood running out of my eye.

When Derick or I lost ourselves in madness completely our blood ran into our eyes and turned them pitch black.

I fought it back and looked at him with my best "I will kill you" stare.

"Who?" He asked innocently.

"Elsye! The girl that Wrath kidnapped!" I yelled.

"Oh you mean Lust! She ran away..." He said sadly.

"What do you mean Lust? We killed that girl homunculus!" I yelled at him.

"Lust came ba-! YOU KILLED LUST?!" He growled.

"Yeah now give me some answers!" I growled back.

He started shaking and getting bigger and the wires pressed against him so that he bulged out around them.

I backed up and yelled to the others. As I was going out of the door the wires snapped and a huge force of air pressure flew past me.

I looked where the pressure had been and the house was gone. I don't mean like splintered and broken. I mean like cleanly cut and missing.

The homunculus had changed. His mouth extended down to his stomach and spike like teeth jutted from the sides. In the center was a purple eye just staring at me.

I ran/limped out of the house as fast as I could. Kevyn and the others were pouring out as well while the homunculus kept following me with his eyes.

I transformed into a sword and landed point down in the ground next to Kevyn.

"We have to kill that thing!" I yelled to him.

"Yeah but what's going on with it!?" He yelled to me.

"I think I made it mad when I said that we had killed the girl homunculus." I admitted.

"Why would you tell him that?" He asked anger in his voice.

"I want to find Elsye! He knows where she is!" I said angrily.

"Just get ready to fight we'll talk later." He told me as the homunculus stepped out of the building.

"Ed how do we kill this thing?" Kevyn asked.

"I don't know! But we need it alive!" He yelled back.

"I'll take care of it." Mustang said stepping forward.

He snapped his fingers and a fireball exploded in front of the homunculus. The fire burned for a second then disappeared into the mouth.

"He just swallowed fire. How is that even possible?!" Mustang said as we all started running in separate directions.

The Elrics and Mustang took off into the woods and Ling followed them. While Kevyn ran around the homunculus into the house.

"What's going on out there?" The doctor guy asked.

"The homunculus is on a rampage. You guys need to get out of here!" Kevyn yelled.

The sounds of fighting and pursuit had stopped momentarily. I heard a familiar voice and changed into a shuriken.

The doctor and Hawkeye were moving Lan Fan and Mike into Mustang's car. Kevyn looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Envy's here! Throw me over there!" I yelled clenching my teeth.

He did without questioning me. While I was spinning I focused on the shadows within sword mode and used their power.

My blades grew longer and I turned from a bright silver to pitch black. I spun towards the voices and cut through all the trees in my way.

I flew into the clearing where everyone was and cut Envy in half at the waist.

I changed back to human and came to a stop. Envy regenerated and smiled at me.

"I didn't come here to fight but I'll gladly kill you!" He said.

I shifted off my injured leg and drew Slicer's sword. I felt more blood running out of my eyes and didn't fight it this time. I let the madness take me in and focused on one thing.

Killing Envy.

I felt no pain, no fear. I was unstoppable.

"Gluttony! Take care of the guy from Xing!" Envy yelled before leaping in to fight me.

We grappled and I killed him multiple times. During the fight I was vaguely aware of Mustang leaving after Kevyn showed up.

I was about to lop off Envy's head when I got hit by a massive force and blacked out.

**Elsye**

I was sitting in my head talking to Lust about what she knew about her brothers and Father when Rai came out the front door.

I leaped up and ran over to her. She gave me an angry look.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Rai it's me. Elsye!" I told her.

"I thought she was in control?" She asked her voice softening.

"Only when I let her." I said.

She threw her arms around me in a hug and started crying.

"I thought you were gone! What would I do if I didn't have my best friend?" She said sobbing.

"Better friend than Derick?" I asked egging her on.

"He doesn't count. That's different." She said blushing.

"Oh really?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, it is! But look at you! You need something to wear other than that dress! Come on." She said half dragging me.

Lust was laughing in my head.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's just I haven't ever worn anything other than that dress. I think it's funny that it never occurred to me." She said.

"Do you think we can? I mean is the dress a part of you?" I asked concerned.

"No but keep the gloves. We need those." She said.

For the next hour Rai had me try on Winry's clothes until she found an outfit the three of us could agree on.

Jeans with a black shirt and a red sweatshirt.

"Just one question for Lust. What is Pride? I heard what you said last night but what is he?" Rai asked.

"Pride is able to speak move and use shadows like a body but he needs his body to be somewhere touching the shadows." Lust said speaking through me.

"So if we destroy his body hell die he can't just become the shadows?" Rai asked.

"Yes but you need to get close to him first. That's the hard part." Lust said.

I noticed that Lust had made a room within my mind. She had it set up so she could sit and watch what was going on like looking out a window.

"I think we need to meet up with the others soon. They're going to need our help." Rai said.

I looked outside and saw Derick playing fetch with Den.

"It's hard to believe he's one of the DWMA's best isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah it is..." Rai said her mind somewhere else.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

**Alistair**

I woke up and jerked upright. I was laying on some kind of rock with my feet in some water.

I stood up and looked around there wasn't much to see except some fire burning on a wooden post. I searched around for anyone but there wasn't anyone.

I called out for help and was rewarded with splashing coming toward me.

I faced the sound and a few seconds later Envy ran into view.

"It's you!" We both yelled.

I drew my sword but Envy held up his hands.

"Do you know where we are? We got eaten by Gluttony!" He yelled.

I stopped and thought about that. I had felt that same pressure as I lost consciousness. Maybe he was right.

"So how do we get out?" I asked.

"We can't or I would've already!" He said sitting on the rock next to me.

"So we can't get out and we also can't send a signal or anything?" I asked.

"No."

"Well this sucks."

"No duh."

I got up and tried something. I took my sword and hit it against the rock. A loud 'Clang' echoed into the darkness.

I waited a minute then did it again. After a few minutes I heard a sloshing sound in the distance. Ed and Ling appeared holding a torch.

"Hey guys." I waved.

"Hey."

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Nope. You?"

I jerked my thumb towards Envy. He flipped me off and laid on the rock.

"Hey Envy, do you know where Elsye is?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you?" He said.

"Because I want to know where she is and if you don't I'm going to cause you as much pain as I can before you die!" I threatened.

"Ha try it!" He said without getting up.

I stood next to him and unwrapped my wound. I allowed the blood to flow out and into his mouth and on his face.

"What the he-" He yelled before a hundred needles pierced his body.

"Hurt yet?" I asked.

Ed and Ling were staring open mouthed at me. The needles retracted and Envy healed.

"Not a chance." He said.

I tried harder and the needles extended and retracted rapidly in multiple spots. I kept going until envy wasn't recognizable then waited for him to regenerate.

After he had I sat waiting.

"Fine! She was turned into Lust by father! Then she ran off and we've been looking for her." He said.

I fell backwards and stared up at the black that made up the sky.

Elsye had been taken over by a homunculus that was now out there in her body god knows where.

The tears rolled down my face. Ling and Ed came over and put a hand on each of my shoulders. I dried the tears and got to my feet.

Ed went over and spoke with Envy on where we were. I didn't understand most of it so I looked around.

A stone tablet was lying half destroyed a few feet from where we were. On the tablet was a design like a transmutation circle.

"Hey Ed what's that?" I asked.

He gasped and walked over to the tablet.

"This is the other half of the design in Xerxes." He said running his arm across it.

Envy made a huffing noise then got to his feet.

"Well since we can't get out of here let me show you something that you'll never forget!" He said.

I stared at him and he began to get bigger and bigger. He kept growing and changing until he was a huge green lizard thing with the same black hair and human figures around his neck crying out.

"Ed, Ling see if you can find anyway to get out of here. I'll take care of our pest problem." I said all my rage madness and power flowing out.

I didn't wait for an answer I launched myself at Envy and dove under him. He followed me with his eyes and I kicked the bottom of his jaw sending him reeling.

Before he could recover I slashed his neck halfway open and waited for him to heal. I remembered the inner world of the sword and now that I thought about it, that place was almost the same as here except it was dark here.

I summoned the shadows and they rose out of the blood/water phantom swords drawn. We were about to attack when Ed yelled "Stop!"

I turned around and saw him standing in a hastily drawn transmutation circle.

"I know a way to get out of here! Envy we need your help." Ed said and the two of us said "What?"

**Kevyn**

Alistair, Ed, Ling and Envy were all gone consumed by Gluttony.

Al was over shaking Gluttony who had reverted to normal.

"Let them out! Give them back!" Al kept yelling.

"I can't I ate them." Gluttony said.

"Can't you just spit them back out?" I asked.

"No I ate them." He said.

"Isn't there anyone who could get them back?" We asked.

"Father could do it." Gluttony said clapping.

"Father?" Al asked.

"Fathers the one who created the homunculi." Gluttony told us.

"Can you take us to him?!" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then lead the way." Al said.

"Okay."

We followed him back to Central and around the city until we came to a door in a back alley.

I thought I heard something come from the corner by the street but when I turned there was nothing there.

Gluttony led us deep underground and I was beginning to think we were lost when we arrived at a huge door. Gluttony led us into the room beyond the door and I looked around.

The room appeared to be made entirely of cables that branched off and led in different directions. In the center was an elderly man sitting in a metal chair.

"Gluttony who have you brought here?" The man asked.

"A sacrifice and his friend." Gluttony responded like a child being scolded.

At my hip Kayla huffed and out of the corner of my eye I saw her cross her arms.

The old man walked over to us and inspected Al.

"Yes you are Alphonse Elric. Now where is your brother?" He asked.

"He was eaten by Gluttony along with Envy and my other friends." Al said.

"Hmm then there's nothing I can do. Once gluttony eats something nothing can bring them back." The said sighing.

At that moment Gluttony started jerking around erratically. The spike teeth jutted from his stomach and a green lizard, Ed, Alistair and Ling tumbled out.

"Alistair!" I cried.

They stood up and Ed backed up when he saw "Father".

"Hohenheim?!" He stammered.

"You mean dad?" Al said shocked.

"How do you know Hohenheim?" Father said dangerously.

"He's our good for nothing father! Shouldn't you know who you are you bastard!" Ed yelled.

"I'm not Hohenheim. I look like him yes but I'm not him." Father said.

"Brother! He's the one who created the homunculi." Al yelled.

"Oh you are the one that Wrath defeated twice?" Father said to Alistair.

Alistair tightened the grip on his sword and I could tell exactly what he was going to do.

"Don't do it Alistair!" I yelled but it was too late.

Alistair took off with so much force he pushed the ground back.

"You're the one who turned Elsye into one of your pet monsters? I'm going to kill you!" Alistair was yelling as he hacked and slashed at Father.

"Envy! Gluttony! Deal with the two who aren't sacrifices. I'll take care of this one." Father yelled.

The giant lizard which I assumed was Envy rushed towards me. I jumped on top of his head and shot gluttony.

"Ling go help Alistair! I've got these two." I yelled.

He nodded and ran to help. Ed and Al were trying to use alchemy but he couldn't do anything. At that moment two more people entered the room.

One was a tan man with red eyes and an X shaped Scar on his forehead. The other was a young black haired girl. The girl tossed knives onto the ground below Envy and traced a transmutation circle at her feet.

The ground beneath envy rose up in spikes. I jumped off and ran over to fight Gluttony with the scarred man.

I heard someone cry out and turned to see Alistair and Ling pinned to the ground with handcuff looking objects.

We all stopped fighting and stared.

"You will make a good addition to the homunculi." Father said standing over Ling.

"If it means immortality go ahead!" Ling said smiling grimly.

"Very well." Father said.

He took out a small vial filled with a red liquid and poured it onto a cut on Ling's face.

Ling started screaming and shaking. A strange light surrounded him and I saw the homunculus tattoo form onto his hand.

After a minute he stood up and shook himself off.

"So Greed how do you feel?" Father asked.

"As good as I can for just getting a body." Ling said cracking his knuckles.

"Wait Greed?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah that's right." Ling said.

"Why are you working with them? They killed you! And give back Ling!" He yelled.

"Sorry you're talking about the old greed and I don't think I'll be giving up this body for a while." Greed smiled.

Alistair was surrounded by a mass of shadows then the bindings around his wrists and ankles snapped. He stood up with the shadows raging around him.

They settled down and wrapped his body in a black cloak. It rippled as if it had slide of its own.

"I already lost one friend to you homunculi I'm not losing another!" Alistair yelled lunging at Greed.

Greed had the ultimate shield up by the time Alistair hit him but the black blood was just as powerful a defense so they traded blows while the fight raged around us.

The scarred man grabbed the girl and tried running out of the room. Envy leaped in their way but the man put his hand on Envy's body and Envy fell over with blood running out of his mouth.

"Guys we need to get out of here!" I yelled to the others.

Ed nodded and yelled go. I ran over and dragged Alistair with me to the Exit.

Ed and Al followed us and within a few minutes we found the man and girl fighting off some monster creatures.

"You guys get out of here we'll meet up at the doctors house!" Ed yelled leaping in to stop a monster from biting the girl.

"Right." I yelled back.

Ed clapped and put his hand on the ground. The floor exploded into a dust cloud and we ran past the monsters.

I didn't look back until we reached the surface.

**Derick**

Since I knew we were going to be fighting soon I was training to use the black blood offensively and defensively.

I wasn't having much luck but I could stand getting hit by a train if I focused. So my defense was pretty good right now.

We were waiting to receive word from the others on where they were headed next. Until then we were just training for combat.

Rai could fry someone's nerves by touching them and she was as skilled as ever with using a scythe so she was fine.

Elsye on the other hand was ready to fight anyone. Lust had been training her on using the "Ultimate Sword" that she could use for her fingers.

I was lying on the couch waiting for the phone when I heard someone cry out in pain outside.

I ran out the door and saw a group of maybe a dozen soldiers with guns aimed at Elsye.

She had been shot by all of them but was regenerating fine. I walked up to the soldiers my black coat waving in the breeze.

"Now who's in charge here?" I asked casually.

A man with a few stripes on his shoulder stepped forward.

"That would be me. Who are you citizen?" He asked.

I grew a scythe out of my back that curled around and dug into his back.

"I would think twice about coming after us." I said coldly.

"Fire!" He yelled.

The soldiers shot at me at point blank range. I wrapped my coat over my body and they bounced off harmlessly.

"Like I said think twice about coming after us." I grabbed the commander with my automail arm and threw him down the road.

The other soldiers broke ranks and ran after him.

I walked back over to Elsye and helped her up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, wait." She picked a bullet out of her shoulder.

"Now I am." She said.

The phone rang inside and we ran in to pick it up.

"Rockbell Automail." Rai said.

She talked to whoever it was and nodded a few times. After she hung up she told us that the others were heading north.

**Alistair**

After Kevyn dragged me to the Doctors house I sat outside grumbling and watching for signs of trouble.

Ed and Al showed up a little later with the girl from underground. I hadn't seen where the other guy had gone.

Lan Fan and mike were up when the brothers arrived so I went inside.

Lan Fan and the girl started fighting when they saw each other. Then the doctor came in and knocked their heads together.

Mike got up and asked us what we were going to do now.

Kevyn was going to stay in Central and keep an eye on the homunculi. Mike was going to head to Dublith and see if Izumi would be willing to teach him.

The Elric's and I were going to head north to Briggs to see if they could find any leads on how to get their bodies back.

I called the guys in Resembol and told Rai about our plans. She told me that they would meet us at Briggs. I could tell she was holding something back but I didn't press her for answers.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had lost Elsye.

After the phone call we said goodbye to Kevyn and Mike and headed for the northern train station.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little incoherent I've been writing this after Prom and the ACT so I'm pretty tired. The End is fast approaching. Or is it...**

**Raigina**

Well I can't say we had a boring trip. So far we had beaten up a company of soldiers, boarded a supply train and now the train we were on was being chased by a high speed military train.

Derick had been sleeping next to the door and was just waking up. The car we were in had food crates and supplies like Rope, ammunition and cloth.

Derick looked out the door. Thankfully we weren't to far north so it wasn't cold yet. He stepped onto the back platform and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

He came back in and tripped over Elsye who was still asleep.

"Rai do you see any rope?" He asked as he got up.

"Yeah there's some hanging on the wall why?" I asked curious.

"Toss it here."

I did and he unwound it then tied it a few times around his stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked already forming a guess.

"I'm gonna stop that train." He said casually.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked.

"By jumping." He said tying the other end of the rope to the far door.

"Wai-" I started as he ran and jumped out the back.

He flew through the air and I saw his feet turn into scythes. He punched the train with hands and dug his scythe feet into the track cutting it as he brought it to a halt.

The engine flipped sideways off the track and the rest of the train followed. Elsye and I pulled him back into the car.

"That was fun! Let's never do it again." He said.

I smacked him in the back of his head.

"Now they know exactly where we are!" I yelled.

"Well at least they can't follow us on this rail." He said.

"And you people call me a monster..." Lust said in the corner.

Our train continued apparently not noticing the wreck that had just occurred.

"Well we should get some sleep. Once we're in the north its probably going to get hectic." Derick said already lying down.

**Alistair**

"Why is it so cold!?" I yelled.

"Eh this is nothing. If we get caught in a blizzard then you can complain." The farmer who had been nice enough to give us a ride said from the front of the wagon.

"Y-y-yeah." I said teeth chattering.

I had never been anywhere this cold. The coldest place I had been was when Lord Death sent Derick and I to Ontario.

We got off the wagon at a "road". Really it was just a place where there were no trees.

"If you follow this road it will lead you straight to Brigg's. Good luck." The farmer said.

And about halfway up we got caught in a blizzard.

"Well this f $&! $ great!" I yelled like this for a few minutes as we marched through the snow.

I was really starting to yell when a huge shape loomed up in the snow.

"Brother, aren't the bears of Briggs over two meters tall?" Al asked.

"Yeah that's what teacher said." Ed agreed.

I drew my sword. The shape moved forward and I saw it wasn't a bear but a huge guy with a claw/chainsaw arm.

"Who are you? Drachma spies?" Without waiting for an answer he attacked.

He went for Al first shoving him aside and knocking his head off into the snow.

He came after me next swinging his metal arm like a huge club. I leaped out of the way and slipped on a patch of ice. I couldn't afford to get pushed down into the snow.

If I did my feet would get wet and freeze. So I had to wait for an opening.

The giant guy was about to attack again when a shape even bigger than him landed between us.

I looked at the form and this time it was a bear. Then I heard the voices arguing.

"Did you have to beat the poor thing senseless?" A female voice asked.

"Senseless? I punched it once! It's not my fault it couldn't handle my strength." A very familiar male voice replied.

"Well I think it wasn't nice. Couldn't you have just scared it away?" A third voice that I recognized immediately.

Three forms emerged out of the snow. Rai in a heavy fur coat. Derick wearing a long black trench coat and a fur hat. And... Elsye.

I forgot about the big guy and walked over to them. I put my sword at Elsye's throat.

"Give Elsye back, Homunculus!" I said coldly.

The big guy tried to hit me again but Derick stuck his good arm into the chainsaw teeth. The teeth kept going but didn't do much to him.

"If you don't take that away from my neck I'm going to ask Lust what she thinks I should do. And I don't think she's going to be nice." Elsye said.

"Huh?" I asked before she grabbed my arm and threw me into a tree.

"That was for letting your guard down against Wrath." She said.

"And this is for trying to find me." She said as she came over and kissed me.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just sat there smiling like an idiot.

The big guy had recovered his arm from Derick. Now he was trying to think of his next move.

"Hey wanna show him what teamwork can do?" I asked Elsye.

"Sure." She changed into a weapon and I saw that her form had changed.

The blades were now black and silver instead of solid silver. I lunged at the big guy and cut the metal arm in half. The front half of the claw fell into the snow with a loud clunk.

"Buccaneer! What are you doing? Losing to a group of children!" A loud woman's voice yelled.

I looked around and noticed the snow was starting to clear. And now I could see the soldiers circled around us. And the giant wall in front of me.

"I'm sorry General Armstrong! They were stronger than I anticipated." The big guy said a little fear in his voice.

Now I saw the woman standing up on a platform on the wall.

Ed had us stand down and we were searched by the soldiers. They brought us into the fort and led us to an office.

The General was waiting for us arms crossed. We scattered around the room with the Elric's at the table and the four of us sitting around the rest of the room.

Ed had to explain everything since they had lost there bodies and when he had finished General Armstrong sighed and went on a rant of what she would like to do. This included kicking us out among other things. But she wanted to know more about the girl from central s alchemy.

"In the mean time major miles will watch you to make sure you don't cause anymore damage. And get your automail outfitted for the cold!" She yelled.

"Well I can fix yours to do that but Winry is the only one who can modify Eds." Rai said to Derick as we left the office.

Miles lead us to the front of the base to an outdoor walkway. As we walked out an icicle fell directly above Rai. Right before it hit her, a tendril of electricity shot out from her hair and vaporized it.

We all stared while she kept walking as if nothing happened. Miles pointed at other icicles.

"Your new job is to knock those off so that people don't get hit by them." He said then walked off.

I grabbed a pole and went around the deck knocking a few off. Elsye just extended her fingers and knocked a bunch off. Rai Derick Ed and Al all grabbed a pole and tried knocking some off as well.

One of the soldiers on icicle duty came over and I recognized him from Mustangs group in central.

"Warrant officer Falman!" Ed and Al said as they saw him.

They talked for a minute then Falman led us back into the base. We followed him into the lowest level of the base and I was surprised at how warm it was.

"This is the core of Briggs. This main area will remain completely undisturbed even if the fort was attacked." Falman told us.

A guy carrying building materials pushed out us out of the way and walked over to another soldier who was listening to the ground.

"Hey! What is this?" The guy who was listening asked.

He never got an answer at that moment the floor collapsed and out came a guy even bigger than Buccaneer.

Elsye gasped and said "That's Sloth!"

Elsye linked onto my arms and Derick turned into a scythe. Rai leaped at Sloth but he clothes lined her with his shoulder as he turned to look around.

"Be careful he has a really thick skin. Bullets don't even faze him!" Elsye yelled.

I jumped up to try to cut his neck but when I hit Elsye's blade went about an inch in then stopped. I reached up and plucked me out like I was a thorn. He dropped me onto the ground and continued looking around.

"What the hell! Does anything affect him?" I asked Elsye and Lust.

"Not really. Pride can cut through him and artillery shells bug him but other than that I don't know." Lust said.

"Damn it."

Ed and Al were using Alchemy to try and hurt Sloth but the spikes he created broke when they hit.

Rai leaped up again and used witch hunter. She cut through sloths upper body but the cut stopped about halfway through his chest.

Sloth reacted this time. He swung his arm and hit Rai square in the chest. She went flying and hit the wall. Derick changed back and crouched on Sloths regenerating shoulder.

I saw the anger in his eyes but I wasn't prepared for what he did next. His coat extended and enveloped Sloth in a black ball. Then it retracted suddenly and Sloth looked like he had been through hell.

His entire body was covered in holes and his head was rolling around on the floor. Derick didn't wait for sloth to regenerate. He raised his good hand and four long scythes erupted out of his knuckles. He slashed and cut Sloth into mincemeat.

"Lust now do you see why he is one of the best?" I heard Elsye ask.

"Yeah." Lust said a bit of fear in her voice.

"All of you push him back to the elevator!" I heard Armstrong yell.

I saw the elevator she was talking about but it was a ways away and Sloth was still regenerating. A group of workers poured a clear liquid all over the regenerating homunculus.

I ran over and grabbed Dericks shoulder. He looked at me and I saw all the pain and anger in his eyes. His recovery from automail wasn't complete yet and just fighting like this was causing him pain.

"Push him back to that elevator. Got it? Elsye go make sure Rai is all right." I told her.

Derick and I punched Sloth in the stomach and managed to get him to stumble backwards.

"Out of the way!" Armstrong yelled.

She came by, almost crushing us, directing a tank. They shot him and he flew back a few more feet.

"Alistair make him fly after I cut him." Derick said.

He ran up to Sloth and his arm extended into a very long blade. He cut Sloth at the waist and I ran up and punched his chest as hard as I could, sending his upper body flying into the elevator.

Buccaneer Ed Al and I got onto the elevator platform as well Sloth regenerated his legs by the time we reached the bottom. Buccaneer pushed Sloth off the elevator and sent it back up.

We kept pushing him back but he just stood there scratching his head. When the elevator came back down Armstrong's tank was on it and Derick was riding on the back.

She ran the tank into Sloth and shot him down the short hallway and out the door. A blizzard was raging outside and Sloth had been stopped by the rail on the walkway. The tank was out of shells so we improvised.

Al Ed Derick and I ran up and pushed Sloth through the rail into the snow below. He tried to get up but ice was forming on his body from the fuel evaporating and snow was covering him from the blizzard.

He fell over into the snow and just lay there.

"I think he's out." I said.

The others nodded and went back into the fort. General Armstrong was waiting for us when we arrived back at the site of the entrance.

"I want to know everything that you know about that thing!" She yelled at Ed.

"I can't tell you that." Ed said quietly.

"Are you refusing an order from a General?!" Armstrong yelled glaring.

"No I'm under orders from someone higher up than you." Ed said quietly.

"Uh huh. Well then there's only one solution." She said.

She took out some rope and wrapped up all of our hands. Derick was determined to see Rai so I cut our ropes and we walked over to where Elsye was tending to her.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Most of her ribs are fractured and she might have a concussion. She's not going anywhere for a few days." Elsye said.

Derick lowered his eyes and punched the wall. Black lines ran off his fist but he held it in and walked back to General Armstrong.

"I assume your going to send someone to check out the hole?" Derick asked.

"Of course. If the Drachmans find it they could use it to invade Brigg's." she said calmly.

"I'm going with them." Derick said.

"No you're staying here so I can keep an eye on you." The general said.

Derick straightened up and looked down at Armstrong.

"You can either let me go or I can take out the guys you assign to guard me and go anyway. Your choice." Derick said.

She looked flustered and started to draw the sword at her waist. Then she decided better of it and waved her hand.

"Go on then. But your friends stay here." She said dragging Ed and Al away with her.

"Be careful down there. Prides there." Elsye said.

"Alright I should be back in a few days." He said as he leapt into the hole.

"Moron they haven't left yet!" I yelled after him.

**Derick**

After the exploration team had been formed we left in the direction towards the Drachman border. We kept walking and walking. I remembered that Lust had said that the tunnel encircled the entire country but I was having a hard time believing that.

We made camp after a few hours and I had a feeling that something was watching us. Without warning I got up and yelled into the darkness.

"Are you Pride?"

Nothing answered back but that feeling that we were being watched went away. I stayed on alert while the rest of the group slept.

This was gonna be a long trip.

**Alistair**

After Derick left Elsye and I kept checking on Rai every few hours and we wandered around the base since we weren't being held prisoner like Ed and Al.

About a day after Derick had left Major Miles left to go see some guy named Kimblee who was a State Alchemist.

Elsye and I spent time outside if it was good enough weather. She loved the snow so I bit my lip about the cold.

After Rai had woken up she had accidentally zapped the doctor who had been near her.

She had bandages wrapped around her chest and she was angry that Derick had left her behind but she studied the design of the Briggs automail.

I helped around the base when I could but I wasn't very good at repairing so I knocked down icicles.

Derick had been gone for almost five days and we were starting to worry. I was trying to get a really stubborn icicle when a very fancy military car pulled up.

A tall tan guy stepped out and walked into the base.

"That was Lt. General Raven! If he sees me he'll send my brothers after me!" Lust said panicking.

While Elsye and Lust hid themselves away I ran into the base and found Armstrong.

"General one of the higher ups in Central is here." I told her.

She grabbed her sword and stormed towards the entrance. I followed wearing a borrowed military outfit.

"Ahh General Armstrong! I have good news for you. You have been promoted and reassigned to Central Command!" The old guy said smiling.

"Why have I been Reassigned General Raven?" Armstrong asked tapping her foot.

"Why for exemplary performance!" He said.

"Very well. Who will be overseeing command of Briggs then?"

"That has yet to be worked out by the Fuhrer but it will be confirmed soon." Raven said.

As they were talking I saw a group of soldiers bringing Sloth in. I was about to run over and stop them but I knew that it was probably on Ravens orders.

Raven calmly walked over and talked to Sloth for a minute then told him to continue the "project" that Pride had given him.

Sloth got up and jumped into his tunnel then started digging. Raven ordered the soldiers to patch up the hole in the floor.

Armstrong strolled over and stabbed Raven in the arm. She whispered something that I couldn't hear then cut his chest open and pushed him into the wet concrete.

"Buccaneer!" She called.

"Yes General?" He said walking over.

"Organize a team and go find the expedition group. Bring them back now!" She ordered.

"Yes General."

I left the area and went to find Elsye. I found her after an hour hiding above the ceiling tiles. We went outside and watched the snow start to pick up signaling a blizzard. I really hoped Derick was ok.

**Derick**

This sucked. I had been fighting Pride for what I think was about two days. We were retreating back to the base but I kept having to stop Pride from catching up.

Whenever he started getting close I made a wall using the Black Blood. It didn't stop him but he had to break it before he could continue.

We had already lost three of our six soldiers so I was starting to get angry. Of course Lust had told me that Pride needed shadows to manifest but he brought a torch with him if our lights were off so that didn't help much.

Right now I was buying time for the soldiers to get ahead by cutting up the shadows as the tried to get past.

"So you've met Lust? Who are you? I've never met anyone that I can't destroy and who can fight me on equal ground." Pride said with a strange echoing voice.

"Ha like I'd tell a monster like you." I laughed out.

"If I'm a monster what are you?" Pride asked.

"Oh I know I'm a monster." I said back putting out the torch I was carrying.

Pride disappeared and I ran after the soldiers. My automail arm was aching from the amount of use I was using it for but I ignored it and kept running.

The soldiers had gotten pretty far but we still had a ways to go before the base. I kept looking back over my shoulder for Pride but he didn't show up again.

We walked as fast as we could in the dark and keeping within contact. The soldiers for their part were taking the shock of being in total darkness and Pride pretty well.

We kept walking and eventually a light appeared in the distance of the tunnel and we warily approached. As we got closer I could make out the giant silhouette of Captain Buccaneer.

Once the soldiers saw him we took off running towards the light.

"Captain Buccaneer is that you?" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Where are you? Get over here!" He yelled back.

As we were just about within the light I heard a slight scraping sound and I looked back over my shoulder. Down the tunnel I could see red eyes and gaping mouths rushing toward us.

"Put out the lights NOW!" I yelled.

The soldiers that had been with me immediately grabbed the flash lights held by the other group and turned them off.

Pride disappeared and I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked over to the group as quickly as I could.

"Why did you have us turn them off?" Buccaneer asked as I got close.

"Because only in complete darkness are we safe from Pride. He needs shadows." I told him.

"Well the fort isn't very far we just started out this morning so we should be back in a few hours." He told me already organizing everyone to head back.

I stayed alert watching the tunnel for any sign of pride.

**Alistair**

The morning after Buccaneer left I saw Major Miles walking up to the base with two people. One was Winry and the other was a tall thin black haired man in a white suit.

Elsye hid again and I went to find Rai since she was going to change Derick's automail when he got back.

I ran into the trio on the way to her room so I decided to stop and chat.

"Ah Alistair this is State Alchemist Solf J. Kimblee." Miles told me.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking Kimblee's hand.

He had an insane light in his eye. I recognized it from the countless Kishinn souls that we had collected. I knew Kimblee was a man who enjoyed pain and suffering.

"And it's very nice to meet you." Kimblee said bowing.

I pulled Miles to the back of the group with me.

"What's his story?" I asked.

"In the Ishvalan civil war Kimblee was one of the State Alchemists who were sent in to fight. He ended up killing whole cities and his own men. He's been locked in jail ever since." Miles told me.

I'd been here long enough to know about the slaughter in Ishval so I glared at the back of Kimblee's head thinking how a sword would look going through it.

I broke off from the group and went to find Rai's room. When I opened the door I was rewarded to find Rai asleep on her bed... and Derick snoring in the chair behind the door.

I shook him by the collar.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?!" I yelled.

He blinked sleepily.

"I haven't slept for two days ok? I'm a little tired. Pride didn't let up until the end." He said.

"Did you say Pride?" Elsye asked dropping out of the ceiling.

"Yeah and he knows your with us." Derick said.

"Well I should probably change your Automail now before something happens." Rai said stretching.

"Oh yeah Winry's here. And a homicidal State Alchemist." I said calmly.

"Eh?!" They all asked.

"A State Alchemist named Kimblee "escorted" Winry here to replace Ed's automail." I told them.

"But really the military is just showing Ed and Al that Winry's life is in their hands." Elsye said.

"That's what I thought and I don't think that's all Kimblee's here for." I said.

"Why?" Derick asked.

"Well why would Father send a former criminal and current State Alchemist to just deliver the message of 'Winry is our Hostage' across?" I asked.

"Good point." Rai said inspecting Derick's arm.

"So chances are were going to be heading out soon. Rai do you think that you can travel?" I asked.

"In a day or so I should be able to head out." She said popping the arm off.

"Ok. Elsye stay hidden and ill find you in a bit." I said.

She nodded and jumped back into the hole in the ceiling.

"I'm coming with you." Derick said getting up.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked.

"Yeah but I can't sleep until after Rai attached my arm so ill follow you until then." He said yawning.

His trench coat had reacted to the loss of his arm by losing a sleeve. I couldn't get used to the coat being a part of him.

We left the room and headed for Ed and Al's cell.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is a sort of filler chapter that explains what everyone is doing. I own nothing.**

**Derick**

We had to wait outside the room Kimblee and Ed were in as the door was guarded by three strange bodyguards and a fourth inside with Winry.

I tried to talk to them but they just glared at me or smirked in contempt. I heard Eds muffled yell from inside the room but I couldn't make out what he said.

A few minutes later he came out with Winry and Kimblee. We walked to the automail workshop so Winry could replace his arm and leg.

"So what was that about?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you later." He mumbled eyeing Kimblee and his bodyguards.

When we reached the workshop I ran into Buccaneer.

"Hey Captain!" I said acting like a new soldier.

"Hmm. Oh you to have automail right?" He asked Ed and I.

"Yeah why?" We asked.

"Check this out!" He said revealing an automail arm with claws.

"Oooh! Let me get that!" I said.

"Sorry officer use only." He said smiling.

He left and Ed laid on the table in the middle of the room while Winry worked on his arm. I left a few minutes later and headed back to Rai's room.

Alistair caught up with me about halfway back.

"Did you feel the strange feeling those guards were giving off?" He asked.

"Yeah but I don't know what it is." I said.

"It feels weird not evil like Kimblee just weird." He said.

"Yeah. Kimblee feels almost as bad as Pride." I told him.

"Your joking right?"

"Nope."

We arrived at Rai's room and knocked. She said come in and we opened the door. She had my arm on the desk and she was finishing replacing the parts.

"I'm almost done I just need to replace the outside and you'll be all set." She said.

I sat down in the extra chair and waited. Alistair left to go find Elsye.

"Rai?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said without looking up.

"We seem to be drifting apart. Mike's down in the south with Andrew. Angela and Emily are in Rush Valley on some kind of training regime. Kevyn and Kayla are in Central watching for any sign of movement by Father. Finally the four of us are up here in the utmost northern area of Amestris." I said.

"We are far apart. But we'll meet up again and beat that old guy, Right?" She said laughing.

"Yeah." I said.

While I had been talking she had snuck over and positioned my arm without me noticing. She connected the nerves and I held in a scream.

"Warn me first!" I said testing the movement.

"You should've been able to notice me." She said.

"Ow." I said still testing out the arm.

**Kevyn, Mustangs** **office**

"Any movement?" Mustang asked me.

"No not yet." I said from the open window.

"Make sure you tell me if you notice anything. Where's your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Umm she had to leave for a few months. She'll be back in a while." I said my face growing red.

"Well make sure you've got a weapon at all times. They're likely to come after you." He said finishing the stack of papers on his desk.

"I think that's the first time you've ever completed your paperwork." I said.

"Shut up." He said slamming the window shut.

I leapt off the window and into the cool night. Central was quiet right now but how long would that last?

**Angela**

"Angela, Emily! Could you help me?" Mr. Garfield called from the shop below.

I sighed already knowing the problem. A gang had started in Rush Valley and had been shaking down shopkeepers for money.

I walked down the steps and into the store. I had been right a group of about seven guys was standing outside the shop.

"Leave now or I'll throw you into Marcus' shop." I said naming the shopkeeper across the street.

"Ha like you could beat us girly!" The lead guy said picking up a lead pipe.

I walked up to him and was surprised when I was as tall as him. He smirked and I grabbed his arm. His expression changed as he felt my grip tighten then he went flying across the street into the shop.

The others charged at me but Emmy jumped from the roof landing on one guys head and smacking him in the neck causing him to black out.

We dispatched all but one of the group. I dragged him into the store while Emmy tied the rest up.

"Now tell me where's your leader?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you?" He asked angrily.

"Because if you don't I'll break your arm and if you still don't ill break a leg. I'll keep doing this until I can't find anything else to break so go ahead." I said with a smile.

That scared him enough to tell me everything he knew. I left him there and Emmy and I started towards the area he had told us about.

On the way Bunny followed us and I ran into some familiar people.

"Lan Fan!" I cried giving her a hug.

She pushed me away weakly and I saw that she was missing an arm. I looked at Fuu but he didn't meet my gaze.

"What happened?" I asked forgetting about the gang for a minute.

She told me the whole story and I sat seething. Mike knew this when he had picked up Andrew and he didn't tell me! I was going to have to talk to him later...

"Well I know a mechanic who isn't associated with Ed and Al so he could help you." I said.

"Really? Thank you Angela." Lan Fan said.

"No problem." I said.

The five of us walked back to Garfield's and I begged him to give Lan Fan a discount.

He agreed and said that he just needed to get a few pieces before the surgery.

"Well while we're waiting wanna help us stop a gang?" I asked.

"Sure I've been wanting something to do." She said.

We walked to the gangs headquarters and I kicked in the door.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the maybe thirty guys inside yelled.

"Your doom." I said cracking my knuckles.

We took care of them pretty easily and I was turning to leave when a big guy with twin automail arms walked in.

"What have you done to my men?" He yelled.

I noticed the arms were combat not civilian. They had claw tipped fingers and an extra motor for extra strength.

I motioned the others to get back so I could fight him one on one. He charged at me and I grabbed the hands so that he couldn't cut me.

I flipped him over my shoulder and he landed with a thud. He got back up and warily circled me. I rushed at him and kicked his legs out from under him.

While he was falling I shot forward and found the switch that detached the nerves. His arms fell off and I kicked him into the wall.

The five of us left and headed back to Garfield's carrying the arms like a trophy.

"That was easy." I said laughing.

"Yeah." Lan Fan said actually smiling.

We arrived at the store and Mr. Garfield said he had everything set up for the surgery.

I looked at Lan Fan to make sure she was ready for this. She had a look of utter focus and Determination. I escorted her into the operating room while Fuu Bunny and Emmy stood outside.

**Izumi**

I was enjoying a new book and some tea when the door bell rang. I got up and walked over thankful that Hohenheim had fixed my stomach.

I opened the door to see two teenagers one was a bit shorter than me with black hair and the other was a bit taller than me and he wore an eye patch.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Are you Izumi Curtis?" The shorter boy asked.

"Yes why?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm a friend of Ed and Al I'd like you to train me in alchemy." He said bowing.

"No way. I'm not taking anymore students." I said.

"Please ill do anything!" He said.

"Anything?" I asked forming an idea.

"Yes!" He said firmly.

"Alright. Wait until this evening then come back and you'll have a test." I said shutting the door.

The test I had in mind was for the black haired boy to fight Stig and Maison. There was no way that he would go through with it.

When evening approached the two boys came back. Stig and Maison stood in the yard while I watched from the window.

"Fight them and if you win I will train you in alchemy. No weapons or help from your friend there." I said.

He nodded and put up his fists. Maison ran up to him and threw a punch but the boy ducked and kicked Maison in the legs.

Maison staggered a bit but stayed on his feet. The boy then delivered an uppercut to his jaw and Maison fell back in a daze.

Stig now joined the fight and bounded up to the young man. He tried grabbing the boy but the smaller figure was very agile.

The boy jumped up and grabbed Stig's shoulder. He flipped over onto Stigs back and hit him with his knee. Stig went forward a few steps and rubbed his back but turned to face the young man.

The boy raised his fists defensively and I could see that he was guarding all of his vital areas without leaving anywhere exposed.

Stig charged and threw a ham sized fist at the boy. The boy held out his arms and pushed back against the fist. He slid back on the ground but he held the fist away from his body.

He jumped onto Stig's arm and tapped the pressure points in it causing it to limply hang useless for a few minutes. He ran over Stig's shoulders and did the same thing to the other arm.

Stig fell onto his butt and shrugged. I hopped through the window.

"Well boy I have to ask, who taught you to fight like that?" I asked.

"Well the class that I excelled in back at the DWMA was P.E. with Pattee Blackstar and Stein so we learned how to fight." He said.

"Alright you passed show up here tomorrow at dawn and we'll start your training." I said.

"Alright."

After they left I helped Stig and Maison up.

"Boys get the spare bedroom ready." I said.

"Yes Ma'am!" They said.

**Angela**

"How do you feel Lan Fan?" I asked.

"It hurts but I can get up." She said.

It had been two days since her surgery and she was showing an amazing recovery rate.

"I really want to go outside. Can you help me down the steps?" She asked.

"Sure." I said holding her arm to keep her falling.

We walked outside and she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No, thank you though." She said.

I walked over to Fuu's unofficial lookout post and hopped up.

"She's fine but her recovery is going to take a few months." I told him.

"Very well. I shall wait." He said.

"If you want to do something for Ling you could go help Kevyn and Kayla in Central." I told him.

He perked up at this information.

"But who would watch Lan Fan?" He asked.

"I can do that. She just needs help so I can watch her for you." I said.

"If you are sure about this I will go join your friends in Central." He said.

He said goodbye to Garfield and Lan Fan then left for the train station.

I wandered around town with a shopping list from Mr. Garfield. He had me get him groceries and parts from other shopkeepers around town in exchange for letting us stay with him.

After I got everything I headed back towards the store. On the way I noticed a man in a black cloak following me. I turned and stopped him.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling for the knife at my waist.

"I have a message for a girl named Lan Fan. The prince of Xing asked me to deliver it." The man said.

He held out a letter and I took it. He turned away without letting me see his face.

I hurried back to the store and dropped off the groceries then hurried up to Lan Fans room.

She read the letter but wouldn't tell me what it said but it must have been important because she started crying when she read it.

I left her there to be alone and headed downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. Last Chapter before the timeskip and then the fights in central. Each character or duo will get a chapter for only their fight.**

**Derick**

Ed met us later and informed us of what Kimblee had assigned him.

First he had to find Scar the man who had aided Ed Al Kevyn and Alistair against father.

Second we had to find Dr. Marcoh who was likely with Scar.

Third carve a bloody crest into Briggs.

After the third assignment Alistair whistled and looked at the ceiling.

We had Intel on where scar was so that was easy but we were trying to buy time to think about how to get out of the third.

We spent the rest of the day in Rai's room. I kept catching up on sleep and thinking while I was awake. Alistair spent the day sleeping in the chair. Rai was tinkering with some kind of automail.

Near dusk Kimblee and Ed came in to get us. We left the base in a procession of cars. Elsye had snuck into the same car as a group of Briggs soldiers.

Winry also insisted on coming with us. Ed argued but lost miserably.

When we arrived at our destination I saw an abandoned city that stretched for a few miles in every direction.

"So we know that Scar is somewhere in here?" I asked.

"That's correct. All you need to do is find him ill take care of the rest." Kimblee said.

With that said Alistair and I jumped into the roads below and split up in different directions. We already knew scars location using Soul Perception. But we were making it seem like we had no idea.

We regrouped outside the building that Scar and two other people were in. Rai and the Elric's arrived a few minutes later with Elsye and Winry.

We went in the building cautiously. I walked into the room Scar was in calmly and he turned when he heard me.

"Scar were not here to fight." I said.

"Who are you?" He said.

"An ally. One that you could desperately use." I said.

In the back of the room a small girl and an old man with black hair emerged from the shadows.

"Scar Yoki will be back soon with the map." The old man said.

"We don't have much time. A state alchemist known as Kimblee is here looking for you." I said.

Scar looked up quickly at that information.

"Solf J. Kimblee, The Crimson Alchemist?" Marcoh said.

"Yeah he has orders to kill both of you." I said.

The others came into the room.

"You can either accept our help or escape and still be hunted. Your choice Scar." Ed said.

"There is no choice here. I will accept yo-" He stopped as a loud crash echoed from the next building.

"Someone help me!" A guy screamed.

We all ran outside and a short man with a pointy mustache ran out holding a rolled up map.

Behind him were two humanoid figures. But one was to fat to be human and the other walked on its knuckles and feet with spikes sticking out of its back.

"Fullmetal alchemist stand aside and we'll take Scar to Mr. Kimblee." The fat one said.

Ed smiled and he and Al attacked the figures.

"Ahhh horrible monsters are here to kill us." They yelled as they attacked.

"No stop we're Kimblee's men!" The spiky creature said.

"Now they're trying to trick us." Ed yelled.

After a few minutes of messing around we ended up tying up the two.

"Scar you need to get out of here. If Kimblee finds us then were all dead." Ed said.

"Wait take us with you!" The two guys said from where they were tied up.

"Why should we?" I asked.

"Kimblee doesn't tolerate failure. He'll kill us if he finds us here like this." The spiky guy said.

I had to admit these two weren't bad guys. They were only following orders and now they were going to die if we didn't take them.

"Fine you go with Scars group." I said.

"Are you nuts? They were just trying to kill us!" Ed yelled.

"Because they don't know what's going to happen if Kimblee completes all his assignments." I said.

Ed and Al explained the whole thing about father and the homunculi. The two guys and Scar sat silently until they finished.

"My people were massacred to create a philosophers stone?" Scar said.

"Yes I'm sorry Scar." Ed said.

The two guys just started cursing the military, father and Kimblee.

"Please take us with you we'll help!" They said.

We split up before Kimblee found us and the groups were as such.

Ed, Al, Rai and myself.

Scar, Dr. Marcoh, Mei Chang, Yoki, Alistair, Elsye, Winry and the two guys.

Alistair only went because Elsye couldn't stay within the reach of the military. Scars group went into the mines using the map that Yoki had found.

When we reached the temporary base Kimblee immediately asked us where the rest of our friends were.

Ed made some excuse of them making a camp in an abandoned house. But I could tell Kimblee didn't buy it.

The next morning Kimblee had the four of us tag along with him. We were going into the mines to see if Scar had hidden down there.

When we were in the mine Kimblee turned around.

"I know you met with Scar. Now be a good boy and tell me where he is." Kimblee said.

"Not a chance!" Ed yelled.

I changed into a scythe and Rai caught me. Kimblee just laughed.

"As if you'll get past these two." He said motioning to his guards.

One flexed and his shirt ripped off revealing a very hairy frame that was very well muscled. The other changed into a lion with human legs.

Rai leaped forward and used the side of my blade to whack the lion in the head. He fell to the ground in a heap and the monkey guy grabbed Rai and threw her against the wall of the mine.

She landed with sickening crack and she slumped on the ground.

Ed and Al attacked the monkey guy but he was to strong for Ed to hurt and to fast for Al to hit.

Kimblee sighed and held up his hands and the area we were in started to fall apart in a series of explosions.

"Al!" I yelled changing back.

I threw Rai to him then ran over and threw him to the top of the mine shaft. I prayed that they made it back before the floor opened up and swallowed the bodyguards Ed and I.

**Alphonse**

I sat up on the top of the mine shaft. Derick had thrown me up here along with Rai while he and Ed fell deeper into the mine.

I ran over to the edge and looked down. The dust thinned once the cold air entered the mine and all I could see was the hole that Brother and the others had fallen into.

Rai was lying in the snow a few feet from where I had landed. Her breathing was shallow and the wrappings around her chest were ripped up letting me see the yellow bruising she had received from Sloth and the bodyguard.

I picked her up and ran to the building where Major Miles and the doctors were.

As I ran I saw the wind picking up and it was snowing harder. By the time I reached the building it was a raging blizzard.

I ran into the building and started yelling for the doctor. She came out and dropped her coffee. She took Rai into the next room and began checking for any signs of life threatening injuries.

I sat outside begging Miles to send out a search party.

"I'm sorry but we can't! This blizzard would freeze anyone before they made if ten steps." He said.

"But I need you to do something else for me." He said raising my attention.

"A new general has been put in charge of Briggs. If the other group tries to go there for supplies the soldiers won't be able to help them." He told me.

"No one here can travel through this blizzard. And I've already found their likely destination after leaving the mines." He said pointing to the map on the table.

"There is a small town set up by the Ishvalan refugees here past the mountains. If I'm right they'll head there after leaving the tunnel network." He said.

"I'll go if you promise to send a search party." I said.

"I will."

I left the building with a copy of the map and started out.

Derick

I was lying under a pile of concrete and wood when I woke up. I slowly pushed them off me and got up. My left arm was still functioning and none of the plates were missing so that was good.

My legs were fine but my right arm hurt horribly so I assumed it was broken. I wandered around through the rubble looking for Ed.

I found him with a long metal rod sticking out of his side. The bodyguards were unconscious under some rubble to the left of Ed.

Since I couldn't remove the rod without Ed bleeding to death I sat down and waited.

After a few minutes a glinting object caught my eye. I walked over and picked it up. It was a red ball about the size of a marble.

I thought about all the stuff that Ed and Al had said about philosopher stones. They were red. Check. They were usually small. Check. And they were made of human souls.

I used soul perception and saw dozens of souls trapped in that little ball. All of them were crying to be free or for help.

A tear rolled down my face. It made me sick that people would use these for violence and destruction. If they used souls to create them then they should at least use them for creation or healing.

I tucked the stone into my pocket as the two bodyguards stirred behind me. I turned and walked over to them.

"Help us." They groaned.

I placed my hand on the monkey guy's face. I let him see the stone through soul perception.

"What the... What the hell is that?!" He yelled.

"This is what Kimblee used to make his alchemy so powerful." I said.

I showed the lion guy the same thing and he was speechless.

"Are those people?" The monkey guy asked.

"Yes people turned into a source of power. Do you still think Kimblee is right?" I asked.

"He threw us aside and now you say that he's using people's lives to make himself stronger? Of course I don't!" He said.

"If I let you out are you going to attack me?" I asked.

"No." He said.

I used my leg to cut up the bigger pieces of debris I top of them. As they were getting up Ed groaned from where he was laying.

"Ed can you get up?" I asked.

"Break the pole." He said.

I broke it off so that half a foot was left sticking out.

"I'm going to heal myself but I need you to yank this out of my stomach." He said.

"Wait I have a philosophers stone! Can't you use that?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Al and I vowed never to use human lives to get our bodies back. I'm not going to use it to heal myself." He said.

"Ok then." I grasped the pole and waited for him to say it.

"Now!" He said.

I pulled it out and he clapped then placed his hands on the wound. There was a bright flash then I saw Ed sitting against a piece of concrete with the wound shut.

He tried to get up mumbling something about finding Kimblee.

The monkey guy and I grabbed his shoulders and held him up before he passed out.

"He still needs a doctor to make sure something isn't broken." I said.

"Well if we have gone against Kimblee then we're enemies of the military. I guess we can help an injured kid find a doctor." He said.

"Thanks. Now let's find a way out of here." I said.

He lifted Ed onto his back and the three of us walked into the mines together.

**Alistair**

We were walking in the darkness of the mine with only a torch held by Scar to show which way we were going.

I was getting really bored of just walking through tunnels that looked the same everywhere we went. Yoki kept saying that we were really close but I wasn't listening anymore.

After another hour of walking we reached a solid metal door. I got to excited and kicked the door of its hinges sending it flying into the snow.

The wind and snow flew into the tunnel and a wave of cold blew over me.

"Give us a warning next time!" Elsye said punching me.

We walked out of the tunnel and I looked around.

"Are you sure were in the right spot? There's nothing here." I asked Yoki.

"There should be a small town over there." Yoki said pointing off at one of the mountains.

I looked really hard and I could make out a faint column of smoke steadily rising from behind a hill.

"Alright let's go!" I said starting forward.

Almost immediately I tripped. I got up and looked for whatever had tripped me. It was a... Foot?

"Al?" Winry asked.

We dug him up and he looked around surprised.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"I tripped over you. Why are you here?" I asked.

"The General from central has been assigned to Briggs. We can't go back there."

"Okay then were are Ed Derick and Rai going?" I asked.

"Derick and Ed were caught in a collapsing mineshaft while fighting Kimblee. Derick threw Rai and I out before we got dragged in to. She had been hurt." He said quickly.

"It will take more than that to kill Derick and I'm sure Ed is fine. Rai hasn't been known to central so she's fine to." I said to myself.

"It doesn't matter. We need to get to that village before another blizzard sets in." Scar said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We had been walking for maybe ten minutes when Al fell over in the snow.

"Al?" Winry asked shaking him.

"Alphonse-sama!" May yelled.

Scar pointed at some clouds moving our way.

"We have to move him before that gets here." I said.

We disassembled Al and gave everyone a piece to carry.

I alternated with Scar carrying his chest piece. We reached the hill overlooking the village about half an hour later. Everyone set down their pieces and we sat for a minute catching our breath.

"Uhhh, what the- why am I in pieces!?" Al yelled.

"You passed out or something and you were too heavy to lift in one piece so we split you up." I said.

"Oh sorry."

"Al has that ever happened before?" Winry asked.

"Yeah once when I was looking for you guys." He said as we sat down putting him back together.

He explained the idea he had gotten from Barry the Chopper about Souls being repelled by a body that wasn't theirs.

"So you could actually die anytime?" I asked.

"Yeah there's no telling when my soul will be rejected." He said.

Once he was back together we all walked down into the village. They were mostly refugees from Ishval. I noticed how kind and happy they were compared to Scar who was depressing and angry.

We helped around the town doing chores and stuff like helping the sick if you were Dr. Marcoh.

"Hey where's your friend?" I asked the fat Chimera.

"He said he was going to get something from the other side of town."

"Okay." I went back to work on fixing a broken beam in a house.

We slept in actual beds that night so I felt so relaxed the next morning.

"Hey Alistair! Come here." Marcoh called me over.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I want your help with a personal favor." He said.

"Sure."

"Go with Alphonse and may to the hill outside town and wait for me there." He said.

"Okay." I left and followed the duo as they were leaving town.

We walked up to an old shack and sat down.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Dr. Marcoh is luring a homunculus here so he can settle a score." Al said.

"Who?" I asked curious.

"Envy."

I immediately tensed up. Envy was the Homunculus who could have told me how to get Elsye out of Central before she absorbed Lust.

He was the most annoying opponent I had ever faced and he and I had a score of our own.

We sat waiting for a while with the other fighters from our group drifting in occasionally.

Eventually Zanpano showed up with Envy. Elsye and I were hiding behind the shack and Al and May were inside watching through a small hole in the wall.

"Dr. Marcoh it's so good to see you again!" Envy said laughing.

"I can't say the same Envy." Doc said.

"Now you'll be coming with me as soon as I take care of Scar."

"I don't think so."

I leaped out with Elsye in her weapon form. Zanpano and Jerso were in their animal forms. Scar was standing next to Marcoh.

Envy started walking towards us then the ground exploded at his feet.

"What the hell!?" He yelled as he got back up.

"This entire area is rigged with traps specifically designed to go off when a homunculus stands on them!" Marcoh said.

Truthfully it was just May using long range alchemy. But Envy didn't need to know that.

"Well in that case..." Envy said as he grew to his full lizard form.

May used up almost every circle attacking him. He regenerated and Scar and I attacked.

Scar placed his hand on Envy and used his destructive power on the homunculus. I sliced Envy in half and his head and front legs flailed around.

"Enough!" He yelled.

Before anyone could react his tongue shot out and wrapped around Marcoh.

"All I have to do us squeeze. Stand down." Envy said to us.

"Fair enough Envy. I'll go with you willingly if you let my research staff go free." Marcoh said.

"Oh to bad your staff were already used in a philosopher's stone." Envy said laughing.

Marcoh looked shocked for a second then tears rolled down his face.

"You know Envy I spent most of my life researching the philosophers stone. And when you learn how to create something you also learn how to destroy it!" Marcoh yelled placing his hands on Envy's tongue.

Electricity arced into Envy's mouth and he dropped Marcoh as he reeled backwards.

He shrunk until he was in his standard spiky haired form then fell over and turned into dust.

All that was left was a green slug half the size of my foot.

"So that's what you really look like? Now I just feel sorry for you." I said.

"Don't you dare look down on me!" He squeaked.

"Don't let him bite you!" Lust yelled.

"Why?"

"That's how he gets a body. He's a parasite."

I poked him with a stick and Marcoh found a jar. We put him inside and poked a few holes in the lid.

"Ha ha look I caught a bug!" I said shaking the jar.

"I hate you." Envy said inside.

I gave the jar to May for safekeeping and we walked back into town.

"We have to leave or the Military will come here." Scar said to the leader of the village.

"Thank you for everything you have done." The leader said bowing.

We left heading south towards the eastern area of Amestris. There was a road so we weren't trudging through snow at least.

We came to an intersection with a signpost pointing straight saying Lior and another saying Youswell.

"May where did you arrive in this country?" Scar asked.

"Youswell. Why?" She said running around with Envy's jar on her head.

"Go back home to Xing you can get Youswell by following this road." He said.

"But why you nee-" she said.

"Do you want to go back to your Clan and tell them you failed because you were to busy helping another country?!" Scar said.

Tears formed in May's eyes as she tried to look angry.

"That thing in the jar is the closest thing to immortality that we've found. You might be able to discover the secret from studying him." Scar said.

Envy started laughing in his jar.

"Ha ha ha ha like I'd tell you!" He laughed.

I took the jar from May and looked at him.

"I'd tell her if I were you." I said glaring at him.

"Why?" He said looking at me mockingly.

I smiled and shook the jar watching as he bounced around.

"So what it's not like you are hurting me!" He said between bounces.

I smiled even wider and chucked the jar into the distance. I ran after it and caught it right before it hit the ground.

"Scared yet?" I asked.

He was panting and stuck to the side of the container.

"N-n-n-o-o-o!" He said.

"Really? I can do worse you know."

"Okay I'll tell her just don't throw me again!" He begged.

"Alright." I jogged back to the others.

"What was that about?" Winry asked.

"Just convincing our little friend here to talk." I said handing the jar back to May.

"Thank you all." May said bowing to the group of us.

She headed down the road towards Youswell. Once she was out of sight the rest of us went down the road to Lior.

**Derick**

Ed and I were shopping for food while Darius and Heinkel waited for us at the Doctor's house.

We were on our way back to the house right now and as we were approaching the house a car pulled up and three men in military uniforms got out and went in.

"Well that can't be good." I said grabbing another loaf if from the bag I was carrying.

"Nope." Ed said finishing an apple.

"Shouldn't we go help?" I asked.

"Eh they'll be fine. We'll help when we get there." He said.

We kept walking and arrived at the house acting like we had no idea what was going on.

Two guards were in the hall leading up to the room the four of us had been sharing.

"Now where is the Fullmetal alchemist?" I heard someone ask.

"Who?" Darius said from the room.

Ed and I knocked out the two guys in the hall then he punched through the wall and knocked the guy out.

"Thanks for the save kid. I didn't want to have to hurt him." Darius said.

"Whatever lets go." Ed said.

"Stop!" Somebody yelled down the hall.

We turned to look and one of the guards we had knocked out was getting back up.

"I won't ask again stand down and release those two boys." He said.

Darius and Heinkel grabbed us and pointed guns at our heads.

"Don't come any closer or the kids get it." Darius said.

The soldier lowered his gun and ran outside. The doctor and his wife looked at us.

"Sorry about the wall." Ed said apologizing.

He handed half the money that Darius had gotten from the bank earlier.

"This should cover all expenses. Lets go guys." He said heading out the door.

We followed and walked right into a squad of soldiers.

"I think he found backup." I said.

I turned my arm into a long scythe and pushed them all to the side without cutting them.

We took one of their cars and took off.

"They're gaining on us." I told Darius as I looked out the back window.

"I know kid!" He yelled.

"Take the next right and make a u-turn right after you turn!" Ed yelled clapping his hands.

"Sure!"

We took a hard right and Ed put his hands on the car. It changed and warped until it was completely unrecognizable.

The soldiers tore past us still looking for the car.

"Okay that was close." Darius said releasing a breath.

"Yeah. Now change the car to something else." Heinkel said.

"Why? This look is totally badass!" Ed said from the backseat.

"And totally sticks out like a sore thumb." I told him.

"Fine." He changed it to civilian car and we drove out of town heading south.

**Envy**

"Can you stop bouncing me around?!" I yelled as the little girl hopped around.

"Sorry but I'm excited to get home!" She said.

"Are you sure you can leave them? What if they all die because you weren't here?" I asked.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to make me mad? I could hold your jar over a fire." She said grinning evilly.

I shut up and looked at the distance.

We arrived in Youswell a few hours later and a bunch of the townspeople greeted her offering food and rooms.

"Are you sure you can leave them to die?" I asked simply.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran off toward the road to central.

"I'll be back everyone!" She yelled.

Or I'll get a new stone and you'll all die.

**Elsye**

After May left everyone stopped talking and we were all very unhappy. I spent some time talking to Lust but she didn't have much to say so that didn't last very long.

We kept walking and I noticed it was getting very warm very quickly. I took off my coat along with everyone else and we left them in a pile along the road.

When the town of Lior came into sight we sped up a little until we were running so that we could find some shade.

Al led the way through the town to a small open air coffee shop with a girl serving out bowls of soup to a line of sweaty men.

"Rose!" Al yelled.

"Alphonse!" She said waving.

She poured the rest of the soup and then came over to us.

"Hi Al! Where's Ed?" She said looking at the group of us.

"He's off somewhere el-" He stopped as a familiar man walked.

"Father!?" Al yelled.

I was about to say the same thing when Lust yelled "Hohenheim?!"

"Your my vintage armor!" He said pointing at Al.

After a few minutes of explaining Hohenheim sat us all down and explained his whole story of how he became a human philosopher's stone.

Lust listened very intently and when he finished she was quivering with Anger.

"That's not the way Father told the seven of us! He always said that you knew what was going to happen and that the king understood that his people would die!" She said tears running down my face.

Zanpano and Jerso followed Scar and dragged Yoki away to go help Lior rebuild.

Alistair was looking at a big golden statue that had fallen onto a house.

"Do you want me to move that?" He asked Rose.

"Sure if you can." She said.

He walked over grabbed the pedestal at its feet and lifted it over his head.

"Where do you want it?" He asked not showing any strain at all.

Rose's eyes just about popped out.

"Uhh over by the ruins of the church." She said.

He nodded and began walking around making sure he didn't hit any buildings.

"Uh what should I do?" Winry asked.

"Go relax your not used to having to walk this much your legs are about to give out." I said.

Rose smiled and dragged Winry to her house chatting up a storm.

That left Hohenheim Alphonse and I.

"So tell me... How is it that a homunculus has come to help save this country?" Hohenheim asked me.

Lust and I explained the story of what had happened to us and everything since them.

"So you know what their planning?" He asked.

"Yes the thing." I said.

"What do you mean?! You didn't tell us what they're planning!" Al yelled.

"Alphonse Elric. You and your brother have more than enough pressure as it is. If I told you what my Brothers and Father were planning you would have been overwhelmed." Lust said like a mother talking to a child.

"But... I wouldn't... Your right." Al said.

"We have six months Hohenheim." Lust said holding up six fingers.

"Five months until the promised day." He said.

"Al get a phone and call Izumi. We have to tell her about this." I said.

He never ran so fast in his life.

**Mike**

Maison was ordering us around while he tried to manage customers. Izumi had left after receiving a strange phone call. So now Maison was in charge of the shop.

Izumi had left us a strict training regiment and a study course for me. In six months we were to group up in Central until then blend in and don't draw attention.

I had already sent a letter to Angela so she knew as well. For now I was learning how to cut meat properly and memorizing prices.

"Quarter pound of ground beef Michael!" Maison called from the counter.

"On it!" I yelled back already grabbing a package from the freezer.

We were going to get stronger and I was going to make Wrath pay!

**Angela**

After Mike sent his letter Emily and I began training on a daily basis. And now we were the de facto police of Rush valley.

Lan Fan's recovery was going well and she joined us occasionally.

I was sharing some secrets of modern technology with Mr. Garfield so his business was doing better than ever.

I was currently beating up a group of Automail heavy weights. The biggest stood about eight feet tall and his arms were built to stop a car without trying.

He threw a punch at me and I countered with my own. His punch stopped dead. He looked at me and I saw fear in his eyes.

"Chameleon mine." I said smiling.

A small lizard popped up on his arm and rapidly changed colors.

When it hit red it blew up along with his arm.

I grabbed his other hand and threw him into a nearby building.

Emily leaped out of nowhere and kicked the others in the face knocking them unconscious.

We detached their Automail and waited for the actual police to arrive.

This may not be the best training but it was helping others so I was content to keep it that way.

**Raigina, Briggs**

I was lying on a cot in my room when Miles came in with a black envelope.

"It's for you we couldn't open it." He said.

I took it and saw that it was made of black blood. Only openable by three people in this world.

I held out my hand and the blood melted into it.

This is what the letter said:

Rai,

Ed's fine and so am I. We are traveling around the country meet us in six months near central for the final fight with the homunculi. Tell miles that the east has agreed to work with the north to overthrow Bradley. I miss you.

Derick

"Miles be ready to ship out in six months. And burn this." I said giving him the letter.

I got up and inspected my injuries after he left. The bruises were almost gone but my ribs needed a few weeks to heal.

I sat down at the workbench that Miles had had the soldiers bring to my room. We had a system in place that hid my room from the General from Central.

Every day one of the soldiers would bring me food and water while I worked on new mechanical ideas for Briggs.

After a few weeks when I was healed and my face wasn't remembered by the General I could go out of my room to train and inspect some of the designs I had given the engineers.

So far I had given them an assault rifle design so they were content for the moment.

I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My room was sparsely decorated and almost solid metal. The bed was soft so I usually sat down to think there.

Six months. That seemed like a long time but I knew it would fly by quicker than I could imagine.

I had to get training right away.

**Kevyn**

"Are you sure you saw Ling attack Bradley?" I asked Fuu.

"Yes I'm sure but I've lost his trail now because the huge Chi beneath us is distorting the energy flow." He said.

"Well I can't find him because Father's soul is blocking my soul perception." I said.

Fuu sighed and sat down on the edge of the building we were on.

"We were supposed to protect him but now I have lost both my charge and my granddaughter." He said.

"You haven't lost anything. Ling is still alive and Lan Fan is training to become stronger." I said patting him on the back.

"Kevyn if anything ever happens to me promise that you'll protect them please." He said.

"Fuu nothing is going to happen to you." I said.

"Please I'm an old man I know I'm not going to live forever." He said.

"Alright. But that doesn't mean you can give up. If you give up on living then I won't honor that promise." I said.

"Fair enough." He said getting up.

"Any movement Riza?" I asked as the door behind me opened.

"Ling attacked the Fuhrer yelling about Wrath Destroying his possessions." She said.

"Then Greed remembered his old life." I said.

"Yes and Kayla made it to Resembol safely." She said.

"Thank you. We haven't noticed anything that you haven't reported." I said.

"One more thing. A message from your friends. Six months then Father will make his move. Meet at Kanama Slum on..." She listed off a time and date and I nodded confirmation.

Now I had a deadline to improve my skills so I had motivation to start training.

**Derick**

"Ed there's no one here." I said.

He kicked one of the walls of the decrepit shack and cursed.

"I was sure Al would be here!" He yelled.

He was about to start yelling again when someone walked into the darkness of the shack.

"Ffffffooooooooooooooddddddddd..." The figure said.

"Ling?" Ed asked when he saw the persons face.

"Oh hi Ed do you have any food?" He asked.

"Yep it's ling." Ed said.

We split our remaining food among the four of us and a few minutes later Ling was up and about.

"Ling how are you here?" Ed asked.

"Greed remembered his old friends and life and it threw him into shock so I took over." Ling said.

"So you're in control now?" I asked.

"Ye-" he grabbed his face and a vein on his forehead popped out.

"Ling!" Ed yelled.

"Is Lan Fan safe?" Ling asked.

"Yeah Fuu took her away so she should be fine." Ed said.

"Thank goodness." He said then his body calmed and he straightened up.

"Damn prince." He said.

"Are you Greed?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"I've been wanting to test your ultimate shield." I said grinning with Madness.

"Really." He said.

His hand turned gray and clawed and he lunged at me.

He looked surprised when his hand stopped as he hit me.

"My turn." I said.

I turned my arm into a scythe and slashed him in half.

"Your shield isn't very good compared to mine." I said.

"Whatever." He said as he regenerated.

"Wait Greed!" Ed said as greed turned to go.

"Why don't you join up with us if you have nowhere to go?" Ed asked.

Greed looked surprised and glanced at him.

"No way the only way I'd join with you is if you worked for me." He said.

He left the building and Ed ran after him.

"Fine ill work for you." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I already swallowed my pride when I worked for the military so working for you won't be any different." Ed said.

"And you get these three." He said pointing at us.

"Hey!" Darius and Heinkel said.

"You can't just make that decision!" They yelled.

"And I'm going on my own for a while." I said.

"I'll see you at Kanama the day before the Promised day." I said walking into the woods.

Now was the time for me to train. Now I could get stronger and protect my friends.

**Everyone**

We will get Stronger!


	11. Darkest before Dawn

**I own nothing. This is the last chapter before the main fights begin so they will be uploaded in chronological order. The outfit I refer to about Blackstar is Manga only so look it up if you don't know!**

**Derick**

It was two days until the promised day and I was sitting in the center of the Kanama slum. The Ishvalans here were very kind and allowed me to wait for the others to show up.

I had changed up my outfit in the last few months so now I was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with Jeans and my black trench coat. The coat now had the little soul symbol that my dad always wore on his hat emblazoned on the back.

My training had been very good in my opinion. I had learned to control the black blood much better and now could use it for offense and defense.

I was staring up at the sky when a shadow fell across me.

"Hello Mr. Death Scythe." A female voice said.

I focused and standing over me was Rai. Her hair was still black with blue tips but she had let it grow out and she was carrying a pack that sounded like it contained metal. At her waist was a sheathed long sword.

"You're early." I said.

"So are you." She said sitting down next to me.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

She nodded and started sifting through her backpack.

"I have something for you." She said lifting out an Automail arm.

The arm was similar to my current one but it had smooth metal plates covering it where as mine had open slots.

"This should be better for combat than your current model it has a lightweight frame and is as durable as the iron model that most combat models are made of." She said.

I took off my coat and held out my arm. She detached it quickly and attached the new one without missing a beat.

"So what else do you have in there?" I asked.

"While I was training I found a new way to fight using my electricity." She said pulling out what looked like metal gloves and shin pads.

She put them on and I could hear a slight humming noise.

"So you charge those plates and zap anyone you punch or kick." I said realizing.

"Yep I've got another surprise but I can't show you that right now." She said.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you to." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Aww what a touching reunion." A guy said behind us.

I turned around to see Angela Emily Mike and Andrew.

Angela and Emily were wearing ninja style clothing like Tsubaki's and Andrew was wearing a military uniform.

Mike looked very different. He was wearing a T-shirt and I could see transmutation circles painted on the front and back of his hands and around his forearms.

"Hey guys. So how was your time off?" I asked.

"Well I think I can say that we aren't going to be useless this time." Mike said.

"You're never useless." I said.

"Angela!" Rai said running over and giving her a hug.

Unfortunately she was still wearing her gloves so Angela got a douse of electrical shock.

The rest of us broke into laughter while Rai tried to snap Angela out of it.

A few hours later Ling arrived with Ed, Darius and Heinkel following.

"Hey guys." I called.

Darius said hello and apologized to Rai for when he hit her. He gave her one free punch which was a mistake.

She sent him flying down the small path between houses and then helped him get back up.

That night we all shared stories about what we had done over our training periods. Ling had been traveling around so that Father couldn't track him down and he had run into Scar a few times but Scar refused to tell him what he was doing.

The next morning Hohenheim arrived With Alistair Elsye Yoki Marcoh Chujo and Zanpano. Alistair was wearing an outfit exactly like Blackstar's Spartoi outfit. Elsye was wearing Lust's signature black dress but the others didn't look much different.

"Hey wasn't Al with you guy's?" Ed asked.

"He left to go find more information about the military's movements a little while after Scar arrived." Alistair said.

"Then he should be here soon." Ed said relaxing again.

"No he won't." Somebody said groom a nearby rooftop.

We all looked at the person who had spoken. Kevyn sat on top of a house with blood running out of his shoulder.

"Pride carried him off somewhere. I tried to stop them but as you can see that didn't work out." Kevyn said.

"What?! But how did they carry him off?" Ed said.

"The homunculi were formed from the soul of Father who shares my blood. It's possible that they have very similar souls as the two of you." Hohenheim said.

"Dammit!" Ed said punching the ground.

"The good news is that they need Alphonse here for the ritual." Elsye said.

"What? Why didn't you tell us that earlier?!" Ed yelled.

"Because Pride would just drag you back here." She said.

"Fair enough." He said.

We split into groups and wandered around. Rai and Elsye patched up Kevyn while I talked to him.

"So Ed told us about Kayla in Resembol." I said grinning.

"What?! Um that... I Um... Uh." He stammered.

Rai broke out laughing at his response. Elsye just looked confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Kayla's pregnant!" Rai said as she caught her breath.

"Really?!" Elsye said bursting into laughter.

Kevyn's face grew bright red and he got up and left.

We stayed there for a few minutes laughing like idiots. Then the power went out.

"What's going on?" I yelled after a few seconds.

"There!" Rai said but I couldn't see anything.

I used soul perception and saw a few people in the distance. Greed Darius Heinkel and Ed were facing a homunculus soul and another was off to the side away from the others.

"Battles starting early lets go!" I said grabbing Rai and Elsye.

**Alistair**

I was running up the hill toward the fight when I ran into Elsye, Rai and Derick.

"Any idea what's going on?" I asked.

"Well if the lights are out and its pitch black I'm guessing Pride is here." Elsye said.

"So who's the other one?" I asked.

"Probably Sloth or Gluttony. Wrath can't leave Central without guards and Envy should be in Xing by now." She said.

We reached the group and Ed jumped up when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ed relax its Alistair." I said.

"Okay. Gluttony's here and Prides off in the woods. He was controlling Al and I'm trying to figure out how to break his control." He said.

"I'll go after Pride." Derick said.

"We'll stay here and deal with gluttony." Rai said.

Derick ran off into the woods and disappeared. I focused on Gluttony and drew my Sword.

I dived forward and hit Gluttony in the forehead. He started yelling saying.

"That's not fair! How can you see me in the dark?" He said.

I didn't bother answering but as I was about to attack again a black cloaked figure come down and hit him first.

"Long time no see." The figure said.

"Lan Fan?" I asked.

"Yep. You didn't think Angela trained by herself did you?" She said.

"Not fair now there are two of yo-" Gluttony started but then he was knocked backwards.

"Nope it's three." Greed said.

"Young lord." Lan Fan said quickly.

"Ling is that you?" I asked.

"Yep Greed can't sense where Gluttony is so I'm fighting for now." He said.

We hacked and slashed Gluttony I don't know how many times before I saw a fire burning in the distance.

"Prides back." I said cursing afterward.

Derick

Heinkel and I had been killing Pride for a few minutes when a group of guys showed up with a lantern.

Pride used it to start a fire and the two of us backed up.

"Heinkel you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah think my arm might be busted but I can still fight." He said.

"No! Get back he'll kill you otherwise." I said.

He ran off into the trees and I was left alone facing pride.

"So Pride are you ready to finish this?" I asked.

"Ahh your the one from the tunnel. I thought you were familiar." He said.

I made a scythe in my right hand and held it defensively. Pride wasn't some pushover he was a very dangerous opponent. And this time I couldn't turn out the lights.

I was about to attack when I heard a clanking noise off to my right. I turned and saw Al but Prides shadows were oozing out of the plates in the armor.

"Really a hostage? I thought you were supposed to be proud of your invincibility." I said.

"That doesn't mean I can't use tools to defeat my enemies." He said.

"No it doesn't." Alistair said appearing next to me.

Pride's chest exploded as a line of blood poured out of his chest.

"I spent the entire time training my Speed and weapon skills." He said.

"So you can move faster than I can see?" He said.

"Maybe when you drop your guard." Alistair said grinning.

He fought off Pride's main shadows while I tried to keep Al from hurting anyone while under Pride's control.

He couldn't hurt me so I just keep blocking his punches while waiting for a solution.

"Duck!" I heard Ed yell.

I did and a bright light lit up the sky. I shielded my eyes. Ed ran up with Darius and they hauled Al off into the trees.

As the light from the flash bang subsided I turned my attention to Pride.

Alistair and I stood shoulder to shoulder smiling at Pride.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well it seems to me that if I alone could hold you off then the two of us together should be able to kill you." I said.

He smirked and said.

"But I'm not alone either."

Gluttony stumbled into the clearing we were in and walked over to Pride.

"Gluttony. How many times have you died?" Pride asked.

"I don't know. A lot." He said.

"Hmm so have I. If this continues on we might actually die." Pride said.

"Unless..." He said smiling.

"Unless what Pride?" Gluttony asked.

Pride didn't answer instead one of his shadows ripped Gluttony in half and ate the upper body.

"Don't do it Pride." Gluttony said crying.

Gluttony disintegrated and all that was left was a philosopher's stone. Pride ate that and smiled.

"Now I can tell where all of you are. I can beat all of you without even using my eyes." He said.

A shadow came forward and hit my stomach knocking the wind out of me and launching me backwards. I saw Alistair suffer the same fate a few seconds later.

We flew back down to the outskirts of Kanama and I blacked out.

**Rai **

I watched as Pride ate Gluttony and sent the boys flying. Elsye was next to me and I saw her clench her fists in anger when Gluttony was eaten.

She stormed out and lanced all of her fingers into Pride.

"How could you!? He was our Brother and you killed him without a second thought!" She screamed.

I put on my gloves and drew my sword.

Lust was freaking out and I couldn't tell if she was going to calm down any time soon. I ran forward electricity arcing off my sword and dispersing Prides shadows.

I lunged forward and caught him on the shoulder sending a lethal dose of Electricity into his body.

He had a short muscle spasm then regained control and I retreated to the edge of the clearing.

Hohenheim stepped into the clearing and drew Prides attention.

"So you choose to appear now?" Pride asked mockingly.

"The hero always appears at the last second." Hohenheim said.

Alphonse was sneaking up behind Pride and it was working because Pride was so focused on Hohenheim.

Al grabbed Pride and Hohenheim used Alchemy to cause the ground to rise up and form a giant dome around the two of them.

"HOHENHEIM!" Pride screamed.

A shadow shot out of a crack in the unfinished but stopped an inch short of Hohenheim's face.

"Are you crazy?" Ed yelled running over.

"It was his idea Edward."

"Why what does this solve?" Ed said.

"If everyone was worn out fighting Pride then we wouldn't be able to go ahead and stop Father."

Derick and Alistair walked up leading the others who hadn't noticed the fight.

"What's that? Derick asked looking at the Dome.

"Prides cage." I said sheathing my sword.

"Oh." He said.

"Well if Al did this himself we can at least plan our attack." Ed said.

So we sat down in a circle and we planned out how we were going to get to Father.

"I can do more if I'm with the soldiers so I can heal them." Mike said holding up his hands with his transmutation circles.

"Fair enough. We can get to the underground area by going through the third Laboratory." Elsye said.

"I'll stay on the surface without Kayla I can't fight." Kevyn said.

"We'll stay up to we may be strong but we won't stand a chance against Father." Angela said.

"Dr. Marcoh Yoki you to stay with Heinkel. You can watch the Dome and make sure Pride doesn't escape." Scar said.

"Okay." They said.

"That leaves the rest of us to fight underground." I said.

We broke up and I walked over to where Fuu was arguing with Lan Fan.

"You can't go. Someone is bound to recognize you." Fuu said.

"But we have to find the young lord." She said.

"Stay here." Fuu said as he leaped away towards the city.

Lan fan leaned against a tree and grumbled to herself.

Greed had disappeared after Pride had been sealed up and now they were angry about him leaving. So I left her to be angry by herself.

I slipped my backpack off and went through the supplies again. Metal gloves. Check. Shin plates. Check. Radio. Check.

Derick and Alistair were off talking about the upcoming fight and looking out at the city.

Angela and Emily were talking with Mike and Andrew. Scar was leaning against a tree apparently sleeping. Ed was talking with Dr. Marcoh. Yoki eating something by the four Chimeras. Kevyn was testing out his shoulder.

I sat down against a tree and Dozed off at some point.


	12. Angela VS Central

**Angela V.S. Central**

**Angela**

Everyone was standing in a group looking at the sun rising over Central. Heinkel was staying behind with Marcoh and Yoki so they stood a little apart.

"Are we all ready for this?" Ed asked facing the group.

We all nodded and started down the hill. We reached the streets of the city and I was surprised at how quiet it was.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Probably hiding. There is a battle going on you know." Darius said.

We walked through the streets in silence until Rai's backpack started making a static noise.

"Girl? Are you there?" A deep guy's voice said.

"Go ahead Buccaneer." Rai said taking a radio out of her bag.

"We're beginning our attack. Reports are flooding the radio that General Armstrong is under attack by a giant man. I believe that's the homunculus you're looking for." The man said.

"Thank you captain." She said.

"Also Mustang's group needs some assistance they're pinned down in a park just outside of command." He said.

"Alright I'll send them some backup." Rai said turning to us.

"Angela, Emily Kevyn. Go help Mustang. Mike Andrew group up with Buccaneer You can give them some extra firepower. I'm going to go give sloth some payback." She said.

"Right." I said.

She pulled out the metal gloves and plates in her back pack and put them on. Then she started glowing.

Electricity jumped around on her body and she started to glow brighter and brighter.

Then she got a calm look on her face and smiled at us.

"Bye ill meet up with you guys later." She said giving us a little wave.

Then she vanished. I blinked and saw her down the street going faster than anyone I had ever seen.

"Okay now let's go." Kevyn said grabbing Emily and I by the wrist and pulling us into the sky on his skateboard.

As we got higher up I saw Mike dragging Andrew towards what he thought was Buccaneers location.

"Do you really have to carry us?" I asked.

"Yes because otherwise you run the chance of being seen." He said.

"Whatever." I said looking at the city below.

A few spots had smoke rising from them and I could see a few cars driving like mad.

"There!" Emily said pointing to a park with a fountain in the middle.

Kevyn flew down and dropped us off, then he jumped off his skateboard and ran over to mustang.

"I heard you guys needed some help." He said.

"Yeah you came just in time." Roy said sending a burst of flame at a group if soldiers.

"So were just trying to incapacitate them, right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's right." He said blinking at me.

"Let us take care of them." I said giving Em the go ahead.

She grinned and we ran out into the street. She turned into a ninja sword and I used the flat of the blade to knock all of the closest soldiers.

A group ran towards me and I held out one hand.

"Hypnosis." I said and they all fell to the ground unconscious.

We split up and ran around the perimeter of the park knocking out every soldier we came across.

"All clear Colonel." I said as he and his squad stared openmouthed.

"There were a hundred soldiers surrounding this place how did you...?" He trailed off as an ice cream truck came to a screeching halt on the street.

"Hey Riza!" A black haired girl yelled from the back.

"Rebecca?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well everyone we have a great assortment of goodies for you today." The girl said as she disappeared into the truck.

The side opened and I gaped at what I saw. Inside were enough weapons to supply an entire squad of soldiers for a year.

"You might want this." The driver of the truck said stepping out and throwing a pistol to Mustang.

"Who...?" He asked.

"2nd Lt. Maria Ross returning to duty without permission sir." The person said saluting as they tossed their hood back.

"Lt.?" He asked shocked.

"By the way an old friend of yours supplied all of this and says that you have to pay him back." She said.

"Who?"

"Would you like to speak with him?" She asked.

Mustang and his group boarded the truck with Kevyn.

"Aren't you coming?" Kevyn asked.

"Nah we'll stay here and keep getting rid of soldiers." I said.

"Alright but don't die." He said.

"Never." I said and turned away.

Emily and I tore through the streets and knocked out every soldier we passed.

"Hey Ange? Shouldn't we be trying to stop Father?" She asked.

"Yeah but it will help if the soldiers can get to command. So were helping out quite a bit." I said as we rounded a corner.

We kept running through the streets until I ran into a tank.

"Oww. Stupid Tank." I said.

I got up and was surrounded by soldiers.

"Don't move. Is she one of the insurgents?" A soldier yelled.

"I don't know but she's armed." Another yelled noticing the knife strapped to my arm.

I did a spinning kick and knocked all of them back then ran at the tank. Em joined me and we sent it flying backwards with its barrel bent and twisted.

"Well that happened." I said brushing myself off.

"Ange you're bleeding." Em said pointing at her forehead.

"Ugh." I said ripping a piece of cloth of one the soldier's uniforms and wrapping it around my forehead.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

We ran off into the city distracting the soldiers as much as possible.


	13. Mike VS Wrath

**Mike V.S. Wrath**

**Mike**

"Captain how long were you under that house?" I asked.

"Two days." He said knocking aside some soldiers like leaves in the wind.

"Does anybody know how much farther?" I asked.

"Two blocks." A Briggs soldier yelled from the back of the group.

I stomped my foot against the ground and a line of spikes shot up out of the ground towards a group if enemy soldiers.

I had taken to many precautions in preparing for this fight. In addition to my standard weapons I had covered my body in transmutation circles.

I had one on the palm and back of each hand. Another like Scar's that wrapped around my arms and two on my feet.

I walked forward calmly and purposefully toward the stairs that led to Command.

"Well aren't you coming?" I asked looking back at the squad.

"Give us a minute. Your friend is sniping a few soldiers behind us." Buccaneer said.

I sighed and kept walking. My training had been pretty successful. With Izumi teaching me even greater Martial arts than I already knew I was much stronger than before and combined with Alchemy I was now a walking arsenal of death.

I was using my arm to fire soul wavelength shots into the soldiers to knock them out so I was pretty bored. What Andrew and I were waiting for was Wrath.

We had already decided that until he couldn't use the Ultimate Eye Wrath was too dangerous for Andrew to fight. So I would be going it alone.

"An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind." I said to myself remembering a quote I had heard as a child.

Now I was living that saying. I laughed a bit to myself and rounded the corner. Now I could see it. Command was directly in front of me and I could see the battalion in front of the Stairs.

I was to excited I couldn't wait. Rushing forward and drawing my knife I ran towards the defensive line.

"Attack!" One of the enemy yelled.

I made four gun barrels appear on my back and I fired.

15 of the 16 shots I fired hit their marks dead on but the last missed by a hair.

I reached the line and went to work disarming the soldiers. Andrew and Buccaneer showed up a few seconds and I heard a soldier yell.

"It's a bear! A bear with a Mohawk!"

I laughed as the soldiers went down like bowling pins. Within a few minutes we had gotten rid of all the soldiers with a few minor injuries which I healed then we headed up the steps leaving some soldiers and the tank at the bottom.

"Hello anyone receiving me?" Buccaneer asked into his radio.

"Buccaneer?" A female voice asked.

"General?" He asked.

"Buccaneer you have a new mission. Do not let that gate open! The military created immortal soldiers and we cannot let them out of command!" The general yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Buccaneer said.

"Alright men you heard the General do not let anyone open this gate!" He roared.

I had an uneasy feeling in the back of my mind so I searched the area with Soul Perception. I immediately noticed the homunculi. Pride was outside the city, Lust was with the others, Greed was nearby running around, Sloth was fighting Rai and... another was approaching our position.

"Incoming! Bradley's here!" I yelled.

He was at the end of the street calmly walking toward us holding a single sword and a grenade.

I started running down the stairs desperate to reach the bottom before he did. As I was running I could hear men screaming from the bottom and I knew I was too late to save them.

"Mike watch out he just destroyed the tank!" Andrew yelled from the top.

"Wish me luck!" I said reaching the bottom.

All the soldiers were dead. There had been at least thirty soldiers here guarding this position with a tank. I felt my anger rising to the brink but I pushed it back.

"So the young man from the train returns. This makes the third time I've faced you in combat. It won't happen again." He said already removing his eye patch.

I drew my knife and held it defensively. He sprinted toward me and swung at my legs. I grinned as I jumped and delivered a devastating kick to his cheek.

He staggered and retreated a few feet. I rushed forward and tried to keep him on his toes but he blocked my kick with his arm and lunged at me with his sword. The blade caught my side but I deemed the wound superficial and ignored it.

I grabbed his sword hand and threw him into the line of sandbags toward the street. He got back up and dusted himself off.

"You've gotten much better I will give you that. But you're nowhere near enough to beat me!" He said running forward.

I was about to strike when a dark shape leaped in front of me.

"He might not be but I am!" Greed said.

"So the traitor returns. Father wants to see you greed." Bradley said.

"Greed stand back! I've got a way to level the field!" I yelled.

Greed dodged my hand as I reached the back of his head. Wrath got a surprised look on his face as my hand grabbed his head.

I focused on all my training and used my alchemy like a scalpel to cut the optic nerve connecting his Ultimate eye.

The eye popped out and blood sprayed from the empty socket.

"Why you little Bastard!" He roared but I was already sprinting up the steps.

"Andrew get ready!" I yelled glancing back and seeing Wrath chasing me with Greed following.

"Greed buy me some time!" I yelled down.

"I'll try!" He yelled back.

I reached the top and ran to Andrew who already had his eye patch off. I handed him the eye and he fitted it into place. I placed my hands on the side of his head and focused.

I rejoined the nerves in his eye and the muscles to let it move. Then I replaced the eye patch.

"Keep that on for fifteen minutes while the eye adjusts!" I said.

He nodded and I ran back to where Buccaneer and Greed were fighting Wrath.

As I was running over Buccaneer fell over with a sword in his stomach. Which meant Wrath was weapon less.

I ran forward knife at the ready and joined Greed. Bradley may have lost his eye but he was still superhuman in terms of physical condition so I couldn't land a single hit with my knife.

He caught me with a blow to the stomach and knocked Greed to the ground then ran to a fallen soldier and took his knives.

He was about to leap at Greed when a blur leaped out of the stairs and began fighting. They broke contact and I saw the blur was Fuu.

"Fuu!" I yelled.

"Hello boys. Now can someone tell me who this is we're fighting." He said.

"This is Fuhrer King Bradley. Or Wrath." I said.

"Bradley? So now I know what the Bastard who took my Granddaughters arm looks like!" He yelled clenching his sword.

"Don't do it Fuu!" I yelled but it was too late.

Fuu ran forward and actually forced Wrath back but then Wrath used one of his knives to catch the ring at the end of Fuu's sword.

They swapped weapons and Bradley actually laughed.

"It's so much easier to fight when you have a weapon your comfortable with!" He said as he attacked Fuu.

Fuu blocked the swipe but Wrath just cut through the blade and I saw his forehead open with a red gash.

He backed up quicker than I could follow and wiped the blood that was running into his eyes.

"Fuu!" Greed cried.

"It's amazing how fast you move. And you're even older than I am. However this is as old as you're going to get!" Wrath said as he ran forward and cut through the metal plate on Fuu's chest.

"Old man Fuu!" Greed yelled but this was Ling saying it.

Ling shot forward faster than Rai had when she charged herself. He grabbed Fuu and turned to face Bradley.

"So once again you prefer to save something that isn't worth fighting for than escape with your own life. Naive Prince." Wrath said.

"Forgive me lord my life isn't worth fighting for." I heard Fuu say weakly.

"Don't say that you need to conserve your strength and rest!" Ling said.

I could see Fuu's wounds from here and I knew that not even alchemy couldn't prevent him from dying.

"Yes its time for this old man to rest." Fuu said grinning.

He hit Ling in the neck with an elbow strike temporarily paralyzing him.

"Greed harden your shield! Protect the young lord!" He yelled as he ran towards Wrath.

He opened his shirt revealing four sticks of explosives with lit fuses.

"I may be going to Hell but I'm taking you with me Bradley!" Fuu yelled grabbing Wrath so he couldn't get away.

Wrath swung his sword and cut all the tops of the explosives off keeping them in a line on his sword.

Fuu's chest exploded as a long ribbon of blood exploded outward and he fell to the ground. Before he fell though Buccaneer appeared behind him and ran the sword from his stomach through Fuu into Bradley.

Bradley coughed up blood and glared at the Captain. He kicked them backwards and covered the wound with his hand.

My vision acquired a red haze and I ran forward with intent to kill. Greed came from the other direction but before either of us reached him he was already fighting Andrew.

Andrew wasn't wearing his Eye patch anymore and I saw the Ultimate Eye. It had changed. The Ourobos tattoo had changed to a Shinigami mask. He had picked up the sword that Buccaneer had dropped and was fighting Bradley on even terms.

"How does it feel Bradley?! How does it feel to know that you're mortal just like everyone else?! Are you afraid Homunculus?!" Andrew was yelling as he battered Wrath with sword strikes.

Ling and I joined him and we pushed him back to the wall. Ling missed a punch and the wall collapsed. I used my alchemy to make the ground beneath Wrath loose and he fell backward.

He grabbed Ling's hand and the two of them started falling until Ling grabbed a brick.

"Help me!" He yelled.

I ran over and shot a bullet into Wraths shoulder causing him to let go and fall into the water below.

We pulled Ling up and he ran over to Fuu.

"No Fuu... Someone! Anyone help him using Alchemy! I have a philosopher's stone! Use it as much as you need!" He yelled.

I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me and I shook my head.

"Hello? Is anyone receiving me?" Kevyn's voice said from the radio near Buccaneers body.

I walked over and picked up the radio.

"I hear you Kevyn." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked concern in his voice.

"Buccaneer and Fuu are both dead but we stopped Bradley." I said.

"What? They're both... I'm sorry." He said.

"Did you say Buccaneer is dead?!" Rai asked.

"Yeah. How did your fight go?" I asked.

"It went good Sloth is dead and Olivier is safe." She said.

"I can see the others they're already near father and... DAMN IT TO #%?!&!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Kevyn and Rai both asked.

"Bradley's still alive!" I yelled punching the ground.

"What!?" They both yelled.

"Rai you need to get down there and warn the others." I said.

"Yeah."

"Kevyn come help me clear command of the immortal creatures." I said.

"I'll be right there." He said.

"Andrew come with..." I stopped as I saw Lan Fan kneeling over Fuu's body.

"I'm sorry." I said then walked up to the giant doors before I broke down.

"Open the gates!" I yelled.

The soldiers in the gatehouse nodded and they opened them enough that Andrew and I could walk through.

He was carrying Wraths sword and I could see the tears rolling down his face. I turned back to the soldiers and Ling.

"Ling defend this position! Don't let any central soldiers get near it. Do whatever you need to." I said.

He nodded and fully activated the Ultimate shield.

We walked our separate ways and on our own missions.


	14. Rai VS Sloth

**Rai V.S. Sloth**

**Rai**

I was standing in front of Sloth looking up at him while he tried to remember me.

I had reached the General within a minute of leaving the others at my top speed.

My new technique was something only I could do. It stunned all of my nerves numbing any and all pain and over charged my muscles to superhuman levels temporarily. The downside was that it left my body drained of all energy for a few days.

"I... Know... You're... Face... Who... Are... You?" He asked.

My haired had a small electrical storm going and it zapped him when he said that.

"How can you not remember me? You broke all of my ribs in Briggs?" I yelled.

"To... Much... Effort... To... Remember." He said.

He raised one of his giant hands and tried to crush me but I easily stepped out of the way.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you can't think for yourself!?" I heard Olivier yelling behind me.

I ignored her and drew my sword. Three feet of a flexible and nigh indestructible titanium alloy. And it was a good conductor.

Miles had let me make it after I gave Briggs a radar system.

I ran forward and everyone else seemed to go in slow motion as I cut Sloths arm off. Major Armstrong was fighting off the white people creatures along with a few soldiers and Olivier with her arm in a sling.

"How did you do that?" I heard Sloth ask not hesitating this time.

"Wait you can go faster than this?" I asked.

"Of course! I am Sloth the fastest homunculus!" He yelled then shot past me at speeds even greater than I could follow.

"I missed." He said getting up from the rubble of the wall he had crashed into.

I clenched my sword as he aimed and shot forward again. I leaped out of the way but left my sword in his path. He picked himself up and I saw that I had taken out a chunk of his side.

"Heh your to fast for your own good." I said.

I thought quickly about how to counter his speed. I couldn't keep dodging eventually he'd get lucky and I'd die. I could match it though.

I sent every bit of electricity I had into my body and watched as the world around me almost stopped.

I ran over to sloth and delivered a punch to his stomach. The force of it must have been greater than I thought because it went right through him and into the wall beyond.

"Okay too much power." I said to myself.

"THAT IS IT!" Sloth roared.

He swung at me and I countered with a sword strike to his hand. We ran around the room striking and blocking and I could see the General staring at us but she was always staring at the wrong spot.

"I'm awake now girl!" Sloth roared.

"Good now I can kill you!" I yelled.

My sword cut through him like butter. I was about to cut again when my left arm started twitching.

"No not yet!" I cried to myself.

"End of the line Girl." Sloth said smiling at me.

"Hey Sloth one question." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"If I kill you but it doesn't damage your body how can you regenerate from it?" I asked grinning.

"Huh?" He asked.

I dropped my sword and sent a punch filled with all the electricity in my body into his body. My hand didn't pierce his body this time but I saw red smoke curling out of his mouth.

"Damn... It... I ... Died." He said slowing down.

We both fell to the ground and I tried to move but I couldn't.

"You... Win... Girl." He said then I saw black dust blowing away and I knew he was dead.

"Are you alright?" Olivier asked walking over.

"Yeah but can you help me up and set me in a chair? I won't be able to move for at least half an hour." I said.

She nodded and helped me up along with a black haired woman in a white coat.

"Who are you?" I asked once they sat me down.

"Izumi Curtis." She said.


	15. Alistair VS Envy

**Alistair V.S. Envy**

**Alistair**

We had snuck into the third laboratory and Ed had led us to the huge gate where Barry the Chopper had died.

"So any ideas on how to get that open?" Derick asked whistling.

"It only opens from the inside." Elsye said.

"But Lust you went through it before." I said walking up to it.

"Father opened it for me." She said.

"Oh." I said looking at the gate.

Derick and I tried to pry the fate open the gate but it was sealed or something because we couldn't make it budge.

"Well let's go look for a different way in." I said and I turned to leave.

As soon as I took a step towards the way we came in a loud crack echoed through the room.

I turned back to the gate and saw it slowly opening.

"Well let's go before it shuts!" I said running toward the opening.

"Stop!" A small voice called from inside the gate.

I stopped and looked into the darkness and out came... May?

"May? What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Watch out they're coming!" She said pointing at the dark tunnel.

I looked into the darkness and waited. A few seconds later a mass of bodies appeared in the tunnel but they definitely weren't human.

They were human in shape but they're skin was white as snow and they had only one eye in the center of they're head with red lines coming off it and wrapping down along they're body.

"Envy's down there somewhere. And they don't die when you hit them!" May said running over to the others.

Derick walked up to me and grinned.

"Let's see who can take out more." He said.

I saw literal waves of red madness coming off his body but he just extended his arms and shouted "Black Death!" And a wave of black shot out of his arms enveloping a large number of the creatures.

I simply waved my hand through the air and said "Attack."

My shadow extended in front of me and humanoid shapes rose out of it. Each carried a variant of the uncanny sword but otherwise were similar.

"Nice." Derick said as the flood of black retracted and the creatures he had covered were revealed with hundreds of holes on their bodies.

My shadows were getting rid of the last few and we turned back to the others.

"You guys are monsters." Jerso said.

"Coming from the frog man." I said rolling my eyes.

"You brat!" He yelled fuming.

"Who's the monster?" A very familiar voice said from the shadows.

Envy stepped into the light.

"Should I put you back in your jar?" I asked.

"Ha like you could you brat!" He said.

"Huh so your another homunculus?"

I turned and saw Mustang and Hawkeye standing in the doorway that we had come through.

"I have a question for you homunculus. Who killed Maes Hughes?" Mustang asked.

"Maria Ross. You should know you burnt her to a crisp." Envy said.

"I know she didn't do it. Now tell me who killed Hughes!" He yelled.

Envy just laughed and smiled.

"Congratulations Colonel you've finally found him!" Envy said laughing.

"Really? I doubt a moron like you could have killed Hughes." Mustang said calmly.

"I think the moron is the guy who falls for a stupid trick like this!" Envy said as he changed shape.

We all gasped as he turned into Hughes wife.

"You could see all the emotions going through his mind as his wife shot him! It was great!" Envy said laughing.

Mustang was quaking with rage but he lost his chance to act when Derick walked up and grabbed Envy by the neck.

"You killed someone using a replica of his wife so he wouldn't hurt you? You disgust me!" Derick yelled this last bit as he smashed Envy's face into the ground.

"Mustang. You need to go ensure the survival of Amestris. I'll avenge Hughes. You have my word." I said turning to Roy.

"Very well. Make him suffer!" He said as the others walked away.

"So are you really sure this will work?" Elsye asked.

"Well it should. If it doesn't then you know what to do." I said.

She nodded and I walked over to Derick who was waiting for Envy to regenerate.

"So envy I have a deal for you. Leave my friends alone and I'll give you my body." I said.

"Really?" He said picking himself up off the floor.

"Yeah. Take your best shot." I said grinning.

"What do you think your doing!?" Derick demanded.

I punched him in the stomach and he fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Sorry dude." I said as Envy's arm enveloped me.

It was dark for a few seconds then I could see my surroundings and hear the screaming. I was surrounded by a mass of screaming red faces and they seemed endless.

"Ha ha ha. What an idiot for letting me absorb him! Like I would just let you walk away!" Envy was yelling.

I grinned to myself. If he thought I was an idiot then he was a fool. I released every bit of my pent up madness.

"I'm going to ki-" Envy started then he fell to the ground clutching his head.

"What is this?!" He screamed.

"This is my madness!" I yelled.

"How are you still sane? This would drive anyone crazy!" Envy said appearing in front of me.

"Whatever. Now I have something to give you." I said.

"What?" He said as I leaped forward and punched him in the face.

"Soul Shatter!" I yelled and I pushed him outside the wall of red faces.

"What?! How are you doing this?" He yelled as he was pushed from his/my body without his philosopher's stone.

As soon as he was out I regained control of the body and I saw him lying on the ground. He was a little green slug again and I looked down on him.

My body had changed back to me as soon as he had left so I checked to see if I still had my stuff.

"So Envy how does it feel to be mortal?" I asked.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"I pushed you out of your body from the inside but kept your philosophers stone." I said.

"I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" He yelled.

"Oh I have a gift from Mustang and Hughes." I said turning and grabbing a knife from my pocket.

I slammed the point through the back of his tail and twisted it.

"This is from Hughes' family you monster!" I yelled.

I got up and left him there and turned for the darkness of the tunnel. I heard a pounding noise behind me and I turned just in time to get nailed by Derick's fist.

"You Idiot what if that hadn't worked!?" He yelled.

"Then Lust would know what to do." I said calmly getting up.

"Why did you have to do that? I could have killed him!" He yelled.

"Think about this. Homunculi can live much longer than humans. Elsye is now a half homunculus. I think she would be pretty lonely by herself in a hundred years or so." I said.

"Oh." He said calming down now.

"Guys! Prides here!" Elsye yelled.

"What?" We both asked.

Derick grinned and used soul perception.

"I found him. Bye guys ill meet up with you after I'm finished there." He said running away.

"Well let's go find the others." I said putting my arm around Elsye's shoulders.


	16. Andrew VS Substitute Homunculi

**Andrew V.S. Super Soldiers**

**Andrew**

"Mike I think we got all of them." I said scanning the area.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said.

I rubbed my new eye uncomfortably. It was still a little sensitive so I was trying not to hurt it.

So far we had killed at least fifty of the white doll soldiers and I think we had gotten them all.

"So how's the eye?" He asked.

"Awesome. I can see what people are going to do before they can do it. It's amazing." I said.

"You realize this means that we have three homunculi on our side." He said.

"Yeah. The Ultimate Eye, The Ultimate Shield and The Ultimate Lance." I said.

"And Sloths dead. Bradley is mortally wounded. Pride ate Gluttony and he's locked up." Mike added.

"We've crushed Fathers defenses. All that remains is to take the king." I said playing an imaginary chess game.

"Yeah except the king is the strongest piece this time." He said.

"Yeah. This is Bradley's office right? I asked approaching an open door.

"Yep this is where Rai said the door was." He said opening it.

Inside the floor was littered with bodies but nothing attacked us so that was good.

"There's the door." I said pointing to the only other door in the room.

"No really?" He asked sarcastically.

We ran through the door and raced down the steps until we reached Rai and the others with her.

"Master?" Mike said.

"Idiot why are you here?!" Izumi yelled punching him.

"Helping my friends. And getting Andrew his eye." Mike quickly stammered out.

"Really it worked?" Izumi asked surprised.

She and Rai came and looked at my eye. Izumi threw a punch and I dodged effortlessly. Rai swung her sword and I parried.

"So you took Wraths Ultimate Eye. Is Lan Fan okay?" Rai asked.

"Yeah. Where's Kevyn I thought he was coming to join you?" I asked.

"He went on ahead. Scouting for any traps or anything like that." General Armstrong said.

"I'm going to join him he might need help." I said running down the stairs.

Mike started running after me and we reached the bottom in no time.

"Lets see. Ominous door in a dark room. Let's open it and see what happens!" I said.

Mike destroyed the hinges then kicked the door in.

"Hey guys! I could use some help." Kevyn said as he fought a heavily muscled man with a sword.

I ran forward and cut the mans right arm off then ran the sword through his heart. I picked up his sword and sheathed both of them.

"So I was right about why you wanted to fight Bradley." He said.

"Yeah." We said.

"Alright I used soul perception so I know the others are right up ahead. Lets go." He said.

"Sure." The three of us took off down the corridor and into the darkness.

"Does anyone else feel that?" I asked.

"You mean that Kishinn level madness? Yeah that's Derick." Kevyn said.

"What? Since when is his this bad?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I think he doesn't even realize he's releasing it. But it might have something to do with Pride being here." Kevyn said.

I swore under my breath.

"So that means he either killed or got past Heinkel Marcoh Yoki and Al." Mike said.

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about." He said.

We were so focused on that, that we didn't realize the others were in front of us until we ran into them.

"Mike? Kevyn? Andrew?" Elsye asked.

"In the flesh." We said bowing.

"Derick ran off to fight Pride. Scar went to do something that he's been planning. May and the chimeras took a different path a little ways back. So now we just have two half homunculi Ed Mustang Hawkeye and you three." Alistair said.

"Two half homunculi?" I asked.

Alistair cut off his hand and I watched as it grew back.

"I stole the stone from envy." He said.

"Well then make it three halves." I said.

"Why?" He asked tilting his head.

"Look at my eyes!" I said.

"You took the Ultimate Eye?" He asked.

"Yep. Thanks to my alchemic training." Mike said beaming.

"Whatever."

We kept walking down the corridor. No one really talked so it was very solemn. Eventually we walked into a large circular room with an old guy standing in the middle.

"Welcome my guests." The old man said.

"Who are you?" Mustang asked.

"The man who created Fuhrer King Bradley among other things." He said.

"So that means you're with them." Mustang said putting on his gloves.

I drew my swords Mike felt for the knife hidden in his coat. Alistair drew his sword and Elsye turned into her weapon form.

"Boys buy me some time." The man said waving his hand.

Twenty men dropped out of holes in the ceiling all wielding swords just like the two I was carrying.

"Who are these guys?" I asked as one attacked me.

"These are the men who failed to become King Bradley. Those who never received a chance to join with a philosopher's stone. But they have been kept around as spares just in case." The old guy said laughing.

I cut one of them down and looked at the man.

"Look into my eyes and tell me what you see!" I yelled at him.

"Hmm... Wait that isn't Bradley's Ultimate eye is it?" He asked.

"It is. Bradley was mortally wounded in our fight he's probably dead by now." I said lunging forward.

Two of the fake Bradley's stopped me and I fought with them for a second until they stopped at a signal from the old man.

"It's time." He said then he pressed his hands against the floor.

Electricity extended outward from his feet and flew out of the room.

"Ed!" I heard Kevyn yelling.

I turned and saw Ed's body breaking down.

"Stop!" I yelled charging at the old man again.

The fake Bradley's stopped me again but this time I cut them down determined to get to the old man.

He stood up and clapped his hands.

"They couldn't even get five sacrifices for today. How pathetic." He said.

The remaining fake Bradley's had captured Hawkeye and encircled everyone but me.

"Now Colonel Mustang, I need you to perform human transmutation." The old man said.

"What?" Mustang said looking up.

"I think I know how to get you to do it to." He said motioning to the Bradley holding Hawkeye.

He ran his sword along her neck and blood sprayed out.

"Lieutenant!" Roy yelled.

My vision turned red. I ran forward and cut down the fake Bradley's. None could stand up against my sight.

"Hawkeye..." Mustang said cradling her.

"Don't do it..." She said weakly.

"Roy move I can help her!" Mike said.

He placed his hands on her neck and closed his eyes. A bit of light shone through his fingers then he lifted them and the wound was closed.

"I slowed the bleeding but she needs a doctor soon or she'll die." He said.

"Thank you."

"Damn you!" The old man was yelling when a large sticky liquid poured out of the ceiling onto him.

He disappeared into the ceiling and Darius dropped out of the hole along with Zanpano.

"Sorry were late." Darius said.

May hopped down into Darius' shoulders and ran over.

"I heard that someone needed a doctor?" She said.

I pointed a sword at Hawkeye. May ran over and put her knives into the ground while Mike told her all the damage that was still in the wound.

"Well well well, it looks like I need to step in after all." An echoey voice said.

Pride appeared in the room and grinned at me. Shadows flew out from behind him and knocked me backwards. As I fell I saw them grab Roy and the doctor guy.

"Do you need a hand Pride?" A deep voice asked.

"Thank you wrath." Pride said as two swords pinned mustang to the ground in the center of a human transmutation circle.

"Hey Bradley. Thanks for the eye." I said.

"I'll deal with you in a minute." He said.

I'm not sure what happened next other than there was a really bright light then Mustang was gone.

"Where's Roy?" I demanded of Pride and Wrath.

"He's fine. We just sent him to father." Pride said.

I was about to attack when four scythe blades rose up out of the floor.

"Pride! You didn't forget that your fighting me did you?" Dericks voice said from below the hole.

The blades closed in and dragged pride down.

"It's time for you to die Pride!" Derick yelled.


	17. Derick VS Pride

Derick V.S. Pride

**Derick**

I stood facing Pride as he got up from the rubble that had fallen with him.

"That was rude. I was going to greet your friends." He said brushing dust off his clothes.

I conjured up a scythe in my right hand and slung it over my shoulders.

"But you greeting them would interrupt our fight." I said smiling.

"Well then I guess I should finish you off." He said.

Shadows lanced out from behind him. They went directly towards my automail arm which was weaker than my normal one.

I deflected them with my scythe and ran forward ducking under the others that followed. The scythe blade trailed behind me like a deadly shark fin in an ocean of shadow.

I ran directly past Prides body turning the scythe so that it caught him and dragged him around after me.

"Stop kidding around. I know you're stronger than this!" He yelled behind me.

I grinned and forced my coat to extend behind me and wrap around him. I looked back and saw that he looked like a mummy wrapped in black.

I stopped running and turned to face him. His arms were struggling to break out but he couldn't use his shadows so he didn't have a chance.

I waved my hand in front of the black blood and it exploded into thousands of needles.

"Get up Pride! You're nowhere near dead!" I yelled.

"Your right." He said behind me.

I spun on my heels and saw that the entire wall was smiling and staring at me. The mouths gaped and grinned like a monstrous abstract painting.

"Hey could you use some help?" A voice yelled behind me.

Andrew Elsye and Alistair were walking towards me.

"No go fight Father before he activates the circle." I yelled.

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah. Now go!" I yelled.

I turned back to Pride. He hadn't moved the entire time so I leaped at the wall and punched it with my good arm.

I tore right through Prides shadow and busted the wall behind him.

A few chunks of rock flew out but it dispelled Pride from that spot for a second.

"Black Carpet!" I yelled.

"Carpet? You're going to beat me wit-" He stopped as the ground in the whole area was coated in black blood.

"How much Blood do you have?!" He yelled.

"It's the physical form of Madness it has no limit." I said snapping my fingers.

The blood erupted into a mass of spikes and I heard Pride actually cry out in pain.

"What are you?!" He yelled.

"A Death Scythe!" I said running through the needles directly towards Prides body.

I ran into him and I grabbed him by the throat.

"So Pride how are we going to do this? Are you going to give up or am I going to have to kill you?" I said drawing the Black Blood back into my body.

"You'll have to kill me to stop me! I'd never bow my head to a human!" He yelled.

A shadow shot out of the ground and pierced my automail arm. I threw Pride and inspected the damage. It had pierced the forearm nerve control so now I had an upper arm with a metal club attached.

"Hey Derick!" I heard Ed yell.

"Yeah?" I asked as he ran over.

"I think I can stop him but I need you to immobilize him." He said.

"Easier said than done but ill try." I said.

"Just do it okay?" He asked.

"Sure."

I ran forward and extended my fingers into scythes catching Pride on a wall by his hands.

"Ha you think I'll just sit here?" He asked shadows already rising up to attack.

"Nope." I smirked as Ed ran up to Pride and grabbed his face.

"Time's up Pride!" Ed yelled.

There was a red light so bright that I had to turn away then it dimmed and I looked back.

Ed had crushed Prides head and the body was disintegrating. Ed opened his hand and I saw a tiny baby curled up on his palm.

"Stupid boy." Ed said.

He took off his red cost and folded it up on the ground. He placed the mini pride on it and we walked back to where Father was standing.

"Teacher! Is Al awake yet?" Ed asked.

A black haired lady shook her head and I noticed that Mustang was wobbling on his feet a little ways off from us.

"Colonel are you okay?" I asked.

"Who is that I can't see you find the lights!" He said.

I turned my head questioningly then I saw his eyes. They were a milky white and unfocused.

"Colonel can you see anything?" I asked.

"Of course not it's to dark!" He yelled.

"You've gone blind. The lights are on but you can't see." I said.

He held his hands up to his face.

"No I can't be... I promised Hughes... No." He said collapsing onto his knees.

I was about to go over to help him when the others who were fighting father appeared.

Andrew was hacking and stabbing with two swords. Elsye was using her fingers to stab holes in Father and Alistair was using his sword form to try and hurt the monster they were fighting.

Father himself was a shadowy humanoid figure with eyes all over his body like Pride.

I ran over and changed into a scythe calling Alistair's attention. He caught me and we used Soul Resonance.

"Witch Hunter!" He yelled as he swung me five times at Father.

Beams of Energy shot out of my blade and cut through Father scattering him around.

"I forgot how much more powerful we are with partners!" Alistair said.

"Yeah. Can we still pull off Demon Hunter?" I asked.

"Only if you remember how to play your Guitar." He said smiling.

Inside the room in my weapon the familiar speakers appeared and I grabbed my guitar from the stage.

I strummed a few cords and tuned the strings while the others kept fighting then I plugged into the speakers.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He yelled.

I started playing and I actually saw the lines of madness radiating from the guitar.

"Demon Hunter!" Alistair yelled swinging me around.

"Hmm you humans always refuse to give in don't you?" Father said.

Alistair leaped at Father swinging my blade directly at his stomach. Just before we hit a stone block launched out of the floor and hit Alistair in the stomach.

He fell to the ground out of breath. Elsye and Andrew were still fighting but soon they both suffered the same fate as Alistair.

"It is time!" Father said holding his hands up.

He ran over to his chair area and grabbed Ed Al Mustang and Izumi with shadowy material. Hohenheim appeared and the five of them were arranged in a pentagon pattern.

"I win you fools!" Father yelled.

"Not quite old man ill be taking that power from you!" Greed said appearing out of nowhere.

Greed slashed through Fathers head and grinned.

"Ahh Greed I knew you would show up. I'm sorry to say that the true center of the transmutation circle is here!" Father said leaping to a spot a few feet away.

He pressed what I guessed were his hands on the ground and electricity radiated outward. Eyes appeared on the five sacrifices stomachs and little black tendrils started popping up from the ground.

"I win. I win mortals!" Father yelled before he was enveloped in a ball of darkness.

When I could see again the five sacrifices were lying on the ground and Father was sitting on his chair.

He had changed. He now looked like Ed but he wasn't wearing a shirt and he had both arms.

I changed back to human form and Alistair got up with me.

"Ahh the first to suffer God's power arise." He said mockingly.

We charged and he didn't even raise a hand to stop us. We both jumped and punched at him. I hit an invisible shield and I bounced back. Alistair hit the shield and his hand kept going. The skin peeled back until his hand was nothing but bone held together by shadows.

"What? Who are you?" Father asked as he forced Alistair back.

"I killed Envy but took his stone." Alistair said smiling.

The others were all getting up now.

"Ahh Hohenheim how does it feel to see yourself as a young man?" Father asked.

"It's an experience I could have done without. But it will be over soon." Hohenheim said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Father asked glaring.

"I planted a reverse transmutation circle to counter you. It's already been activated." He said.

"But to make that you would need a circle." Father said.

"I do. The moons shadow!" He said clapping his hands on the ground.

Lighting flew out of the ground and hit father. A few seconds later the ceiling above us collapsed as more came in from the sky.

"If you release the spirit and the body is still whole then it will go directly back." Hohenheim yelled as thousands of spirits flew out of Father into the sky.

"What have you done Hohenheim?" Father Demanded.

"Freed Amestris from your power!" He said.

"It's fine this world is full of humans. Full of fuel." Father said rising up off the floor on an alchemic platform.

I ran over and used a scythe hand to grab on.

I rode up the whole way like that and hopped off when I reached the surface.

Alistair Andrew Elsye Izumi Hohenheim Al and May followed soon after.

Father looked around for people and not finding any turned to face us.

"You have all made enough nuisance of yourselves. Begone!" He said as energy blasted from his hand.

"Black Wall!" I yelled throwing up a wall of Black Blood around all of us.

"It's too thin I can't hold him back!" I yelled to the others as the edges started crumbling.

I made a small thick wall behind me to protect Elsye Alistair and Andrew.

"Don't do it! Don't!" Alistair yelled as I dropped the first wall.

The blast sent me flying and I could see pieces of my chest flying off. I hit a wall and everything went black.

I woke up and I was surrounded by white. I sat up quickly and I saw that the only thing around was a black-gray gate.

I got to my feet and walked over to it with my hands in my pockets. It wouldn't open when I tried prying it and there wasn't anything on the other side of it.

"Having fun?" A voice asked.

I looked around quickly but didn't see anyone.

"Here." It said and my eyes were drawn to a specific spot.

At the spot a vague human shape was kneeling with a huge smile on its face.

"Who are you?" I asked tentatively.

"I am what you call the world. Or perhaps the Universe. Or perhaps God. Or perhaps Everything. Or perhaps Truth. And I am you." It said.

"So your Truth? I thought you'd be bigger." I said.

"Aren't you scared human?" Truth asked frowning.

"Not really. I knew what would happen if I defended the others. So is this it?" I asked.

"Right through that gate." Truth said pointing to the gate.

It cracked open and echoed around me.

"You know they're going to come for me don't you?" I asked.

"Yes. What do you think they're going to trade to get you back?" He asked.

"I don't know but I guess you'll see." I said waving as I walked into the gate.

I stepped through into the darkness and the shut behind me.


	18. Everyone VS Father

**Everyone V.S. Father**

**Alistair**

Derick was gone. I had seen his heart stop beating. He had defended us from Father and he had died for it.

WHERE WAS THE EQUIVALENCY IN THAT?!

I faced my Madness as it stretched before me like an ocean held in check by a small strip of sanity.

I let loose all the rage and Madness and directed it at one person.

Father.

**Mike**

I ran to Derick even though I knew it was too late. His chest had been ripped off by Fathers blast and his heart had been stopped by it.

I knelt over his body and inspected the damage. Three vital organs destroyed. The rest were damaged.

I reached into my pocket and took out the glove that I had promised Izumi and Andrew that I wouldn't use.

I slipped it onto my hand and made sure that the design was correct. The human transmutation circle.

I put a hand on Derick and activated the circle.

"Mike don't!" I heard Andrew yelling.

It was too late I was enveloped in a white light and was gone.

**Andrew**

I saw Mike pull the glove out of his pocket and I ran to stop him. I had heard enough of alchemy to know that no one had ever brought someone back from the dead.

I didn't reach him in time to stop the transmutation before he was absorbed in a bright light and disappeared.

Alistair was just sitting there staring at Dericks body while Elsye tried to snap him out of it.

I drew my swords and ran at Father who was standing in the center of the remnants if Central Command.

"You Bastard! You killed my friend ! DIE!" I yelled as I swung my swords and cut into his invisible shield.

It repelled me backwards and I was about to attack again when Elsye yelled.

"Andrew get out of the way!"

I jumped back to a safe distance and saw Alistair. He was standing by himself swords drawn but what scared me was the energy radiating off of his body.

Shadows were pouring off his arms and legs and red madness was tearing off his body and whirling around screaming at people.

He shot forward so fat I didn't realize that he had moved until he sent Father flying.

"Speed Star." He said quietly.

He appeared in ten different places at once. Each of the ten ran forward and attacked Father and I was surprised that each sword strike produced an effect instead of just one while the others did nothing.

Nine of the clones disappeared and he stood alone. It was then that I got a look at his eyes. The madness star pupils had overtaken his entire eye and you couldn't see the tips of the star anymore.

He punched at Fathers shield and when his hand hit it he wrapped it in shadows and shot them forward like razor bullets.

"You never give up do you boy?" Father roared as alchemical fists erupted from the ground and clocked Alistair in the chin.

Alistair fell back onto the ground but he was back on his feet immediately. Father stomped his foot on the ground and blocks rose up out of the ground and immobilized him.

He started yelling at Father a bunch of things that I won't repeat here.

"Andrew!" Someone called behind me.

I turned and saw Rai running towards me.

"Where's Derick?" She asked.

I merely hung my head and pointed to his body. Once she saw the body tears welled up in her eyes.

"Who did that? Who?!" She yelled grabbing my shirt and lifting me off the ground.

I pointed to Father who was being attacked by Alistair again. She grinned and ran towards them.

As she ran a black dress formed on top of her and she drew her sword.

"You Bastard! I'll rip you to shreds!" She screamed laughing maniacally.

Her blue lightning radiated from her sword changed to a sinister red and black.

She joined Alistair and together they kept Father on his guard.

"You worthless humans! Begone!" Father yelled waving his hand.

A huge shockwave shot out from him knocking Rai and Alistair back. I covered my face as dust and rock flew past me.

I looked back at him when the dust cleared and saw him standing there looking at the others making sure that they weren't coming back after him.

Then he turned to the soldiers and began walking towards them.

"Come here fuel." He said.

The soldiers broke ranks and ran. I intercepted Father and began searching for weaknesses in his shield.

"I could use some help. Anyone?" I called.

Father looked at me like I was an interesting bug.

"So you took Wraths eye and you can use it? Impressive, but you'll need more than that to beat me!" He said.

He was about to attack when his chest exploded from a red line in his chest. I saw some tiny lizards crawling on his body.

"Andrew get back! Chameleon Mine!" Angela's voice yelled as I leaped backwards.

Father disappeared in a dust cloud as all of the lizards on his body exploded.

"You mortals really are persistent. But I have absorbed God! You cannot hope to defeat me." Father said from the dust cloud.

"But you know we're all holding back. I have the urge to destroy you right now but I want to make sure all of these soldiers live." Angela said.

As the dust cleared I saw her standing on the opposite side of father. She was holding Emily in sword mode and the black tattoos coiled around her face arms and legs.

The two of us attacked at once and father used alchemy to try and keep us at a distance.

I avoided spikes coming out of the ground and attacked his shield at the same time.

"Move ya weaklings!" Someone yelled behind us.

I jumped out of the way and Greed flew past me. He swung his fist at father and I looked with disgust as it passed through Father's face.

"Ahh Greed I was just thinking that I needed a philosophers stone." He said.

"What are you...?!" Greed yelled as red veins flowed out of his arm into Father.

Greed grinned as he reversed the process and power flowed into him.

"I bet you never thought your godly powers could be taken away. Did you pops?" Greed said laughing.

Ed ran up and punched at Father's shield from behind but his arm shattered.

"Keep on fighting! Never give up!" Ed yelled as he alternated to kicking.

With that Angela and I attacked. Greed was resisting Father but I could see the strain on his face.

"Want some help?" Master Izumi asked as she ran up transmuting two swords as she ran.

"I believe that they could!" Major Armstrong yelled joining the fight.

Father clenched his fists and screamed at us.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Another shockwave blasted out from him sending us all flying. I hit a wall and slumped over stunned.

I could still see but I could only vaguely make out Father. The dust cleared quickly and I saw Ed pinned to a slab of concrete with a metal rod sticking through his arm.

Father looked around crazily and I saw that his eyes were glazed over and unfocused. He began walking toward Ed mumbling.

Everyone started yelling trying to distract Father long enough for Ed to free himself. But Father just kept walking until five knives landed in the slab next to Ed.

I moved my eyes over to where May was kneeling over Al. He had his hands raised up above his chest plate.

"Al DON'T!" Ed screamed.

Al clapped and placed his hands on the circle binding him to the armor. There was a bright flash of light and then Ed had his arm back.

The counterattack was about to begin.

**Mike**

After I performed the transmutation I ended up in place that was empty of anything except two black gates and a white silhouette.

"Hello Michael." The figure said.

"Are you the truth?" I asked.

"Yes. Now are you here to get your friend back?" Truth asked grinning.

"Yes now what do I have to tra-" I was interrupted by a very loud angry voice.

"Truth what is the meaning of this?!" Lord Death's voice yelled.

He appeared next to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Your little friend here is trying to bring his friend back to life." Truth said laughing.

"What? Who?" Death asked.

"Derick. He died defending us." I said anger welling up inside me.

A loud boom sounded from the gate behind me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That is your friend he refuses to accept the fact that he has to go through purgatory just like everyone else." Truth said.

"Truth what do we need to give you to bring him back?" Death asked.

"That depends what do you have?" Truth asked.

Death looked at me and then held out his hands. Dozens of blue humans shot out of his sleeves.

"You would sacrifice human souls to bring back one boy?" Truth asked.

"Yes. These souls cannot return to a physical body and they can only breed a Kishinn so this seems a bit more productive." Death said.

"And you boy. What will you give up to heal your friends body?" Truth asked me.

"Take whatever you want." I said.

He grinned and my left hand unraveled like a disgusting piece of string. I held the stump as the gate behind me opened.

Derick stepped out of the darkness within and ran over to us.

"What did you give up? What did you give to let me out?!" Derick yelled at me.

I held up the stump of my left hand.

"Moron! Why would you save me? It's not like you need me!" He yelled.

"Derick calm down." Death said.

"Lord Death?" He asked.

"Yes now you will go back and help your friends and you will win!" He yelled at Derick.

"Yes sir! By the way congratulations on becoming a grandpa!" Derick said smiling.

"What?" Death asked before truth snapped his fingers and the two of us were pulled through my gate.

"Give Father my regards!" Truth yelled.

**Derick**

I woke up slumped against the wall where I had died. I stood up and looked around but all there was was dust.

"Hello?" I called.

"Shut up. Father might hear you." Mike said next to me.

I looked down and saw that blood was pouring out of his wrist.

"You need a Doctor." I said.

"I know that. But I can't use alchemy to fix this." He said.

"Wait here." I said turning to the wall.

I ran up it and looked down once I reached the roof and looked down. I could see Alistair embedded into a wall and Rai on the opposite wall.

Andrew was slumped against some broken concrete. Elsye was lying on the ground a little ways from where mike was. Angela was leaning against a wall while Emily tried to wake her up.

Kevyn was leaning against a group of soldiers who were piled in front of one of the doors leading into command.

"No Al!" I heard Ed scream.

I turned my attention to him and I saw Al transmute his soul as Ed got his arm back.

I leaped down at father who was advancing toward Ed again.

I caught him as Ed sent spikes lancing out from the ground.

"Derick?!" Ed yelled in surprise.

"But you were dead! How could you come back?!" Father yelled.

"A one time deal from Truth on behalf of Lord Death." I said throwing Father over my shoulder.

"Wait where's Michael? And what happened to your arm?" Ed asked concerned.

"Mikes over there. What do you mean my arm?" I asked looking down.

Once I looked at it I saw what he meant. The automail was gone my arm now was metallic bones. I mean that literally all of them seemed to just stay in place without anything holding them together.

"That's strange. But right now we have to beat Father. Or did you forget about Al?" I asked.

Ed's anger flared up again and he and I ran up and punched Father dead in the face.

I wouldn't admit it but fighting on the other side had left me drained. I had seen the other side and I promised myself that I wasn't going back for a long time.

"How are you mere humans defeating me with your bare fists?! I have absorbed God!" Father screamed.

He shot past us and rammed his hand into Greed's stomach.

"I will defeat you!" Father yelled maniacally.

I wasn't sure what to do. If I cut Father's arm greed might be taken out of Ling completely.

"Hey Lan Fan!" He yelled.

Lan Fan leaped out from where ever she had been hiding and cut Fathers arm with her Automail. Father stumbled backwards as his stump of an arm regenerated. Then his body changed color to the same as Greed's ultimate shield.

"What are you doing Greed?!" Father demanded.

"Well pops I've always had a rebellious streak. You gave me the power of carbonization so I'll transform your body into the weakest charcoal!" Greed yelled from inside Father.

"Very clever aren't you? Die son of mine!" Father yelled as he smashed his teeth together.

A strange red and black mask shape came out and floated into the air.

"Maybe that wasn't one of my best ideas. Goodbye my friends." He said as he floated higher and higher.

"Nooooooo!" Ling yelled leaping up and grabbing Greed.

"What the hell Ling? What are you doing?!" Greed yelled as Ling ate him.

Ling's Ouroboros tattoo returned on his hand and he grinned.

"That was so stupid Ling!" Greed yelled.

Ed ran forward and punched his fist directly into Father's chest. Souls sprayed out and up into the air screaming as they went.

Father just stood there unmoving. Then little black hands like the ones from the gate of truth came out of the hole and wrapped around Father.

He began screaming about just wanting to understand and being free before he disappeared in a tiny ball.

"Is it finally over?" I asked.

"Yeah he's gone for good this time." Ed said.

With that assured to me I finally gave in to sleep.

I woke up later in a hospital bed with all my friends. Mike was checking the bandages on his wrist. Angela was sitting next to him putting her hand on his shoulder. Alistair and Elsye were at the window overlooking the city.

Ling and Lan Fan were arguing with May near the door. Andrew was snoring in a chair. Emily was sitting in the corner playing a card game with Kevyn. Ed and a guy that I believed was Al were shoveling food into their mouths as fast as they could. Rai was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Hey what's up?" I asked sitting up.

She smacked me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought you were dead!" She yelled tears in her eyes.

"I was dead. Lord Death intervened to make Truth give a one time exception." I said.

"Well this is for coming back." She said kissing me.

"It's about time!" Alistair said clapping from where he was standing.

"Shut up. Mike are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think I'll get automail it is the only way I can do alchemy now." He said.

"Sure. Did anyone figure out what happened to my arm?" I asked.

"I think I do. Truth took my hand in exchange for your arm. It's a living metal held together by the power of your soul." Mike said.

"Huh. That's weird." I said clinking my fingers together.

"Well now that he's awake we can say goodbye." Ling said.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah we have to get Fuu back so we can bury him and before they select a new emperor." Ling said.

"So is Greed still there?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm still here. Why?" He asked.

"You won't get in Ling's way, will you?" I asked.

"Not unless it gets to boring that I need something to do. But with being Emperor I'll have anything I could want." He said grinning.

"Heh you'll never have everything you want." I said.

"Whatever." He said then shuddered.

"We'll be seeing you guys later I presume?" Ling asked.

"Yeah!" We all answered together.

The three of them left after May have Al a hug and Ling had to pry her off.

"Speaking of Goodbyes Kayla and I will be leaving once we get back to Resembol." Kevyn said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have spoken with Truth. He said that he will send anyone who wants to go back to our world go but they can't come back." He said.

"What about your child?" I asked anger rising up.

"I know you don't want to hear this but I want you guys to raise her." He said.

"Wait they're already born? How do you know and what do you mean?" Rai asked.

"I called Kayla from the lobby. And I mean that if I'm right our presence here will cause Kishinn souls to develop causing the need for a Shinigami." He said calmly.

We were all silent as we absorbed this.

"So you're planning on all of us staying here?" Mike asked.

"Think about it! You need an Automail hand. Angela and Andrew will stay with you! Emily follows Angela and Alistair isn't going to let his little sister stay here without him. Derick won't leave his best friend and Rai and Elsye will stay because of them!" Kevyn yelled.

I was silent as I thought it over. What he said was true. I also didn't want to go back. This world was new and unexplored. Who knew what kinds of adventures were out there waiting?

"Fine I'll stay." I said.

Rai nodded and slowly everyone else did as well.

"Good." Kevyn said.

The door to our room opened and a nurse came in.

"I'm looking for an alchemist named Michael. Is he here?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?" Mike asked.

"Colonel Mustang would like to see you." She said.

"Okay. I'll head over to his room in a few minutes." Mike said.

She left and Mike got up and walked out the door with Andrew and Angela following.

"So I guess we have at most a week before we head back to Resembol." Kevyn said.

"Yeah. Where are you guys going to live if you stay here?" Ed asked stopping his eating spree.

"Very good question. I don't think I could stand living in central. Maybe we could build a house in Resembol?" I said looking at Rai and Alistair.

"It's a small quiet town. I think that would be great." Alistair said and Rai nodded.

"That's a good idea." Ed said grabbing more food.

"Wait! Ed is that a cheeseburger?" I asked drooling.

Resembol Train Station

"I think this is the largest group that has ever been on this platform." Ed said looking at us.

"Let's go!" Al said going as fast as he could with his walking stick.

Mike was fiddling with his new silver pocket watch engraved with his title as 'The Life Alchemist'. Angela looped her arm through his and followed Al.

We all walked together as a large group and we drew a lot of attention from the people's houses we walked past.

Once we reached Winry's house she ran out and tackled Ed and Al with tears running down her face.

We had a party that night and everyone in town showed up so it was actually pretty big. Kayla carried around her daughter, Kate, all night with Kevyn waiting on her every need.

We went all night long until the sun started coming up and everyone headed for their homes.

Kevyn got everyone together and Kayla handed Kate to Rai. I could see the tears in Kayla's eyes but Kevyn wrapped his arms around her and a sphere of light enveloped them.

The sphere glowed brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding then it subsided and Kevyn and Kayla were gone.

"So I guess you're her parents now." Pinako said blowing smoke from her pipe.

"I guess so." Rai said.

"You can stay in the house the rest of you have to find somewhere else to stay." She said.

"Well let's get building." Ed said clapping his hands together.


End file.
